Wenn Wünsche wahr werden
by Mystique666
Summary: Wenn man sich etwas wünscht, dann wird es auch wahr wer glaubt schon daran? Bis das Gewünschte wirklich wahr wird...und Schwierigkeiten mit sich bringt, die auch die Xmen betreffen. ein klein wenig AU, spielt nach dem ersten XMen Film.
1. Notiz der Autorin

**Titel: Wenn Wünsche wahr warden**

**Inhalt/Summary:**

ein klein wenig AU, spielt nach dem ersten X-Men Film. Was wenn Wünsche tatsächlich wahr werden? Cathy wünscht sich Mutantenkräfte und wenig später wird sie das, was sie sein wollte. Aber erfüllen sich damit ihre geheimsten Träume oder entwickelt sich alles doch eher zum Alptraum? Logan/OC

**Paare:**

Logan/Cathy (OC), Scott/Jean, Bobby/Rogue

**Warnung:**

Es handelt sich hier zwar um eine Romanze, aber ebenso gehört es auch zum Genre Drama, weswegen es nicht immer rosig zugehen wird in der Geschichte. Spätere Kapitel werden gewalttätige und blutige Kampfszenen enthalten, verwirrende Träume und vielleicht etwas genauer beschriebene Sexszenen (obwohl ich da noch nicht sicher bin).

**Notiz:**

Ich schreibe diese Geschichte nun schon seit ein paar Jahren, genauer gesagt, seit ich den ersten X-Men Film gesehen habe (2001) und es ist meine erste Fanfiction überhaupt. Inzwischen waren auch schon X2 und X3 in den Kinos, aber ich bin, dank etlicher Schreibblockaden und mangelnder Zeit, erst vor kurzem mit der Rohversion fertig geworden.

Ich nehme keinen Bezug auf die beiden Fortsetzungen, diese Geschichte setzt genau dort an, wo der erste Film aufgehört hat, nämlich kurz nachdem Logan die Schule verlässt und sie fängt in einer anderen Realität an (na ja, eigentlich in unserer Realität …), wechselt dann aber in die Movie-Verse.

Ich muss auch dazu sagen, dass ich einige eigene Charaktere in diese Geschichte eingeführt habe und ich wäre äußerst dankbar, wenn diese nicht ohne meine Erlaubnis weiterverwendet werden würden. (OCs: Cathrine Smith, Zephon, Hypno, Maggy, Sharon und alle anderen, die nicht Marvel gehören).

Da ich gerade an der Überarbeitung der Geschichte schreibe, werde ich nur die neuen Versionen der jeweiligen Kapitel posten und das kann manchmal vielleicht zu etwas längeren Wartezeiten führen. Sorry.

Ach ja, es wird eventuell zu ein paar crossover- Elementen mit anderen Marvel Comics/ Comicverfilmungen kommen, da ich aber noch daran arbeite, kann ich das nicht so genau sagen.

Für Feedback bin ich immer sehr dankbar!

**Disclaimer:**

Die X-Men, sowie andere Figuren, Ereignisse (auf die vielleicht Bezug genommen wird) und Schauplätze aus den Marvel Comics und/oder Comicverfilmungen gehören nicht mir, sondern Marvel.

Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld, sondern schreibe sie nur zum Vergnügen.


	2. Prolog

Noch kurz zur Erklärung:

„ …" - Gespräch, alles, was hörbar gesagt wird, auch bei einem Selbstgespräch

‚ _iii'_ - Gedanken einer Person

_iii_ - Erinnerungen oder Träume

_/iii/ -_ Telepathie -wenn Gedanken gelesen werden, bei Unterhaltung-- Sprecher

_//ii// - _Telepathie - bei Unterhaltung -- Angesprochener

**Prolog **

_Einsamkeit. _

_Viele Menschen sind einsam. Wer kennt nicht dieses Gefühl des Alleinseins? Das Gefühl von allen anderen Menschen getrennt und abgeschieden zu sein … Diese gähnende Leere tief drinnen. Und zusammen damit auch die Hilflosigkeit nichts dagegen tun zu können._

_Es gibt viele, die ganz offensichtlich einsam sind. Menschen, die alleine leben, die jeglichen Kontakt zur Außenwelt abgebrochen haben, weil sie an dem Versuch mit anderen zu kommunizieren, verzweifelt sind. Sie geben sich ihrer Einsamkeit hin._

_Dann wiederum gibt es Menschen, die ihre Einsamkeit überspielen. Sie können viele Freunde und Bekannte haben, eine liebende Familie und ein relativ glückliches Leben. Aber dann…_

_Vielleicht merken sie es zuerst selbst nicht. Es fängt langsam an, dieses nagende Gefühl. Man kann Lachen und für wenige Momente glücklich sein, aber dieses Gefühl kehrt immer wieder zurück. Es lässt sich nicht verdrängen, das Gefühl, dass etwas fehlt. Das Gefühl, dass nichts einen Sinn hat. Und je stärker das Gefühl wird, desto gezwungener und seltener die glücklichen Momente. _

_Es sind Masken, die viele tragen. Masken um sich selbst und alle anderen zu belügen. Aber wenn dann die Nacht hereinbricht und man kurz vor dem Einschlafen ist, in dem Moment in dem alle Masken fallen, lässt sich das Gefühl der Einsamkeit nicht mehr verdrängen. In dem Moment ist die Leere in einem am deutlichsten, die Verzweiflung am stärksten. Innen drin ist man doch nur einsam._

_Manche meinen, dass Einsamkeit die Vorstufe zur Depression ist. Je stärker dieses Gefühl wird, desto größer werden die Zweifel an der eigenen Person, desto deutlicher all die negativen Gedanken und Eindrücke. Je stärker es wird, desto weniger Sinn hat alles andere. Desto weniger Sinn hat das Leben._

_Nicht alle Menschen sind einsam. Aber … Letzten Endes sterben alle allein …_

Cathy sah ihr Tagebuch einen Augenblick lang ausdruckslos an, bevor sie seufzte und es schloss. Sie wusste nicht, warum sie das geschrieben hatte, aber sie fühlte sich wenigstens ein wenig erleichtert. Nicht viel, aber wenigstens ein bisschen.

Sie legte das Tagebuch beiseite und schaltete das Licht aus. Sie wusste, dass sie eigentlich schlafen sollte, da sie ziemlich müde war und am nächsten Tag Schule haben würde, aber sie hatte einfach nicht einschlafen können. Auch jetzt riss sie nach wenigen Augenblicken wieder die Augen auf und starrte irritiert zur Decke, bevor sie schließlich aufstand und ans Fenster trat.

Sie lehnte ihre Stirn an das kühle Glas und sah seufzend in die Nacht hinaus. Es war so still… Nicht ein einziges Auto fuhr vorbei und auch die Lichter, die sonst immer die Nacht erhellten, schienen gedämpft. Vielleicht hing das aber einfach nur mit ihrer miesen Stimmung zusammen.

Ihr Blick wanderte nach oben, hinauf zum dunklen Nachthimmel. Sie konnte ein, zwei Sterne ausmachen, aber nicht mehr. Dafür war der Vollmond umso deutlicher. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Züge, während sie den Mond betrachtete, der still über die Erde wachte. Sie musste bei dem Gedanken lächeln, dass der Mond, der ja eigentlich von ganz vielen Sternen umgeben war, doch so einsam schien.

Einsam …

Da war es wieder, dieses Wort. Sie versuchte es abzuschütteln, aber es ging nicht. Ihr Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen und das Atmen fiel ihr einen Augenblick lang schwer, aber sie unterdrückte es. Nein, sie würde sich nicht unterkriegen lassen. Sie würde dagegen ankämpfen! Sie …

Eine einzelne Träne rann ihre Wange hinunter.

„Warum?", fragte sie leise den Mond, der jedoch nicht antwortete, sonder einfach weiter schweigend das Licht der Sonne reflektierte.

‚_Warum fühle ich mich so einsam?' _

Sie sprach die Frage nicht laut aus, sondern sah den Mond weiterhin fragend an, auch wenn sie wusste, dass sie keine Antwort erhalten würde. Cathy schloss die Augen und seufzte erneut. Sie hatte wohl kein Glück … War es denn wirklich zu viel verlangt? Sie wollte doch einfach nur … Ja, was denn?

Ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Sie konnte nicht sagen, was sie eigentlich wollte. Sie konnte ja nicht einmal sagen, was sie bedrückte! Es war nur dieses Gefühl … Das Gefühl, dass sie ersticken würde, wenn sie ihrem Frust und ihrer Verzweiflung nicht Luft machen würde.

Aber sie konnte nicht.

Sie hätte am Liebsten einfach los geschrieen, aber sie erstickte es, wodurch das Gefühl jedoch einfach nur stärker wurde. Sie konnte es einfach nicht, denn sie hatte Angst, dass sie dann würde nie wieder aufhören können.


	3. Kapitel 1: Wünsche

**Kapitel 1: Wünsche**

Sie kam sich unglaublich blöd und albern dabei vor, aber sie musste dennoch grinsen, wobei sich eine sehr angenehme Wärme in ihr ausbreitete, die die schreckliche Kälte vertrieb, die in den letzten Tagen, gar Wochen, von ihr Besitz ergriffen hatte.

Es war wieder Nacht und der Mond, auch wenn nicht in seiner vollen Pracht, erhellte mit seinem beruhigenden Schein den Nachthimmel. Sein Anblick verstärkte das Lächeln, das auch dann nicht wich, als Cathy erneut die Stirn gegen das Glas ihres Fensters lehnte und die Augen schloss, wie zu einem stummen Gebet.

Vielleicht kam es einem Gebet auch ziemlich nahe, dass sie sich für dieses warme Gefühl bedankte, auch wenn sie nicht wirklich wusste, bei wem sie sich bedankte. Es kam dieser Tage einfach nicht mehr so häufig vor, dass sie von ganzem Herzen lächelte. Das Lächeln jedoch, das einfach nicht von ihren Lippen weichen wollte, war echt und dafür war sie mehr als dankbar. Auch wenn der Grund für das Lächeln wohl kindisch war, wessen sie sich bewusst war. Es war kindisch und wahrscheinlich auch nicht angemessen, für eine bald achtzehnjährige, aber sie konnte einfach nicht anders. Es ging nicht, auch wenn es sie gleichzeitig ein wenig traurig stimmte, dass ausgerechnet ein Film dieses Gefühl in ihr ausgelöst hatte. Noch dazu ein Film, zu dem sie anfangs gar nicht hatte gehen wollen.

Es war nicht etwa so, dass sie das Thema nicht interessiert hatte. Sie hatte anfangs nur Zweifel gehabt, ob ein Comic verfilmt werden und seinen Charakteren gleichzeitig gerecht bleiben konnte. Nicht als ob sie sich sonderlich mit den ‚X-Men' Comics auseinandergesetzt hatte. Sie hatte als Kind nur immer gern die animierte Serie angesehen … Und schon da hatte ihr dieser eine Charakter besonders gut gefallen.

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, wie um verhindert zu wollen, dass ihr Lächeln wieder zu einem Grinsen wurde, als sie an IHN dachte und dabei ein angenehmes Kribbeln verspürte. Als sie die ersten Bilder gesehen hatte von ‚X-Men: Der Film', hatte sie daran gezweifelt, dass man Wolverine würde gut umsetzen können. Aber sie hatte sich getäuscht, denn wie sich heraus gestellt hatte, hatte Hugh Jackman sehr wohl in die Rolle gepasst. Und wie er in die Rolle gepasst hatte!

Sie öffnete langsam die Augen und sah ihr eigenes Spiegelbild nachdenklich an. Stieg ihr etwa Röte ins Gesicht? Sie lachte leise und schüttelte den Kopf, bevor ihre Gedanken wieder zurückwanderten zu dem Film. War es wirklich schon ein paar Stunden her, seitdem sie den Film gesehen hatte? Sie hatte die Bilder immer noch genauso deutlich vor Augen, als hätte sie den Kinosaal eben erst verlassen.

Ihr Bruder hatte sie letzten Endes dazu überredet. Er und ihr bester Freund Alex, der nebenbei auch ein begeisterter Comicfan war. Sie hatte seine Begeisterung bis dahin nicht wirklich teilen können, genauso wenig wie seine Schwester und ihre beste Freundin Janet, aber nun, da sie den Film gesehen hatte, konnte sie es verstehen. Sie würde ihm jedoch nicht erzählen, dass sie gleich nach dem Film eine Online Recherche gemacht hatte, um ihr Wissen über die X-Men aufzufrischen.

Sie schloss die Augen erneut und seufzte. Sie hatte recherchiert, vor allem was Logan anging. Und je mehr sie gelesen hatte, desto stärker war das Gefühl geworden, das sie empfunden hatte, als sie ihn auf der Leinwand gesehen hatte. Sie fragte sich langsam, ob man sich tatsächlich in einen fiktiven Charakter verlieben konnte.

Sie wusste es nicht.

Was sie aber wusste war, dass sein Anblick etwas in ihr angesprochen hatte. Er hatte so … Nun ja. Er hatte einsam gewirkt. Er hatte in diesem Augenblick, gleich nachdem Jean Grey seine Gedanken gelesen und Scott das Zimmer betreten hatte, genauso verloren ausgesehen, wie sie sich fühlte. Er hatte so ausgesehen, als würde er diese Leere kennen. Als würde er …

Sie unterdrückte diese Gedanken, die langsam drohten, ihr Lächeln doch zu verdrängen. Er hatte so ausgesehen, als würde er diesen Schmerz genau kennen. Womöglich fühlte sie sich deswegen so von diesem Charakter angezogen …

_Das ist lächerlich!_, dachte sie plötzlich und die Wärme verschwand endgültig. Sie wandte sich vom Fenster ab und starrte anstatt dessen ihr Bett an, wie um sich selbst daran zu erinnern, dass sie eigentlich schlafen sollte. Aber wenn sie ihre Augen schloss, konnte sie immer noch sein Gesicht sehen.

„Und wenn schon.", flüsterte sie und sah flüchtig noch mal zum Mond hinauf. ‚_Auch wenn er real wäre. Was würde das schon für einen Unterschied machen?'_

Ja, was für einen Unterschied hätte das schon gemacht? Sie war nichts Besonderes …

Sie hätte geschrieen, wenn sie gekonnt hätte, aber sie schluckte es hinunter. Da waren sie also wieder, diese Gedanken. Aber sprachen sie nicht die Wahrheit? Sie war immerhin nichts Besonderes. Sie hatte keine besonderen Fähigkeiten, sie war nicht außergewöhnlich schön und sie bemerkte sonst auch nie jemand, außer ihren Freunden … Sie kämpfte dagegen an, aber die Gedanken wollten sie einfach nicht in Ruhe lassen. Es war einfach zum wahnsinnig werden!

Sie betrachtete ihre zitternden Hände und bemerkte nicht einmal die Tränen, die ihre Wangen hinunter rannen.

„Gott, ich wünschte einfach, ich wäre so wie sie. Dann … dann wäre ich … dann wäre ich wenigstens … etwas."

* * *

Cathy nahm langsam ihre Brille ab und rieb sich einmal kräftig die Augen, bevor sie sie wieder aufsetzte und ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken versuchte, was ihr aber nicht ganz gelang. Sie konnte auch nichts dafür, dass sie müde war! Sie hatte in den letzten paar Nächten nicht allzu gut geschlafen und dass sie nun etwa eine Stunde lang im Dunkeln gesessen hatte, hatte auch nicht gerade dazu beigetragen, dass sie wacher wurde. Nicht dass sie es bereute. Ganz im Gegenteil, sie freute sich schon auf die zweite Hälfte des Stückes.

Es kam nicht so oft vor, dass sie ins Theater ging, aber sie war dennoch mit ihrer Deutschprofessorin und mit ihren Klassenkameradinnen hierher gekommen, um sich ein Stück von Johann Nestroy anzusehen. Warum sie gekommen war wusste sie nicht wirklich zu sagen, aber wahrscheinlich einfach nur, weil dieser Besuch im Rahmen einer Lehrveranstaltung stattfand. Deswegen war sie auch angenehm überrascht gewesen, dass es ihr tatsächlich gefiel. Das erste von zwei Stücken hatte sie richtig zum Lachen gebracht und das wollte schon etwas heißen. Und es hatte sie von all den unangenehmen Gedanken abgelenkt … Dafür nahm sie auch die Müdigkeit und die brennenden Augen in Kauf.

Sie stand auf und streckte sich ein klein wenig, gerade mal so viel, dass es nicht allzu sehr auffiel, bevor sie sich suchend umsah und feststellen musste, dass alle, die sie kannte, wohl den Theatersaal verlassen hatten. Sie runzelte die Stirn bei dem Gedanken, dass sie nicht wirklich aufgepasst hatte, als die anderen aufgestanden waren. Wann war das gewesen? Und wie lange dauerte die Pause eigentlich noch?

Cathy seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Sollte sie auch nach draußen gehen und sich nach den anderen umsehen? Wahrscheinlich standen sie vor der Toilette Schlange … Und noch wahrscheinlicher war es, dass sie sich über Sachen unterhielten, die sie nun wirklich nicht interessierten. Dennoch fischte sie ihre Karte aus der Jackentasche und nahm diese an sich, bevor sie ebenfalls den Saal verließ. Sie musste sich ein wenig die Beine vertreten, wenn sie noch eine Stunde sitzend aushalten wollte, ohne dass ihr diese einschliefen.

Sie achtete nicht wirklich darauf, wohin ihre Beine sie führten, sondern ließ wieder ihre Gedanken schweifen. Und es dauerte auch nicht allzu lange, bis sie wieder zu diesem Film wanderten.

Es waren nun schon zwei Wochen vergangen, seitdem sie den Film gesehen hatte und sie musste immer noch an ihn denken. Vor allem aber an Logan und an … an diesen Wunsch. Es hatte sich so richtig angefühlt, ihn auszusprechen. Es hatte ihr das Atmen ein wenig leichter gemacht. Er war ihr in den letzten zwei Wochen immer wieder in den Sinn gekommen und hatte sie geplagt. Er hatte sie sogar dazu gebracht darüber nachzudenken, in welcher Weise sie denn nun so sein wollte, wie die X-Men. Was sie noch mehr verblüfft hatte war, dass sie auch noch darauf eingegangen war!

Aber was war denn schon dabei, wenn sie gern Logans und Jeans Kräfte gehabt hätte?

Ja, wenn sie den Wunsch schon ausgesprochen hatte … _‚Dann hätte ich gern Logans und Jeans Kräfte. Und … fliegen … das wäre schön …'_

Sie seufzte. Das war doch absurd!

Das Läuten, das die Theaterbesucher darauf aufmerksam machen sollte, dass die Pause bald enden würde, riss sie aus ihren Gedanken, die sie gänzlich abschüttelte. Sie griff in ihre Hosentasche, um ihre Theaterkarte herauszunehmen, zog aber gleich darauf leise fluchend die Hand wieder zurück. Sie runzelte verärgert die Stirn, während sie dabei zusah, wie langsam dunkelrotes Blut aus einer Wunde an ihrem Daumen trat. Sie hatte sich an der Sicherheitsnadel gestochen, die sie in ihrer Hosentasche verstaut hatte und die anscheinend aufgegangen war. Cathy seufzte und nahm den Daumen kurz in den Mund, um leicht an der Wunde zu saugen, während sie wieder in den Saal zurückging. Nach wenigen Augenblicken hörte die Wunde auf zu bluten.

Sie trat auf den Mittelgang und schlenderte bis zu der zehnten Reihe zurück, wo sich ihr Platz befand. Sie musste feststellen, dass die anderen noch nicht zurück waren, beachtete es aber nicht weiter. Stattdessen bat sie die Leute, die aufstehen mussten, damit sie zu ihrem Platz konnte, leise um Entschuldigung und setzte sich wieder. Sie sah sich in aller Ruhe um, beobachtete die anderen Theaterbesucher dabei, wie sie langsam alle wieder zu ihren Plätzen zurückkehrten und stand dann auf, um ihre Klassenkameradinnen durchzulassen.

Schließlich drückte sie ihre gefaltete Jacke und ihren kleinen Rucksack wieder an sich und lehnte sich zurück, als die Lichter ausgingen und das zweite Stück anfing.

* * *

_Es hat begonnen._

Ein Flüstern, das war alles. Ein Flüstern der Warnung, das jedoch in Cathys Lachen unterging. Begeistert klatschte sie für ein paar Augenblicke zusammen mit den anderen Zuschauern, bevor es wieder still wurde und die Schauspieler mit dem Stück fort fuhren. Sie lächelte weiter und folgte aufmerksam dem Schauspiel, doch nach einigen Augenblicken wurde dieses Lächeln wieder schwächer.

Sie runzelte irritiert die Stirn, als sich Kopfschmerzen bemerkbar machten. Es fing langsam an, doch es dauerte nur wenige Minuten bis es wirklich störend wurde. Ihre Hände zitterten leicht, als sie sich die Schläfen massierte, aber das konnte sie in der Dunkelheit nicht sehen. Sie schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen und konzentrierte sich nur auf die massierende Bewegung ihrer Hände, aber gerade in dem Moment in dem es so schien, als wären die Kopfschmerzen wieder weg, kamen sie doppelt so stark zurück. Und brachten Übelkeit mit sich.

Cathy versuchte es zu unterdrücken, aber ihr Magen verkrampfte sich auf einmal schmerzhaft und ließ ihren Atem stocken. Egal wie sehr sie es zu ignorieren versuchte, es wurde nur noch schlimmer, sodass sie sich letzten Endes dazu entschließen musste, hinaus zu gehen. Das aufgebrachte Gemurmel von den Leuten, deren Sicht sie behinderte, hörte sie gar nicht, sie flüsterte automatisch Entschuldigungen und konzentrierte sich lediglich darauf, auf den Mittelgang hinaus zu kommen.

Die wenigen Augenblicke, die dieser Weg sie kosteten, kamen ihr vor wie eine Ewigkeit, aber schließlich hatte sie es geschafft. Sie blieb einen kurzen Augenblick lang auf dem Mittelgang stehen, um ihre Atmung zu beruhigen, aber mit jedem Atemzug wurden die Kopfschmerzen und die Übelkeit schlimmer.

Schweiß bedeckte ihre Stirn und der Raum begann sich langsam um sie herum zu drehen. _‚Gott … Was ist nur los mit mir??'_

Sie hatte keine Zeit, um diesen Gedanken weiter zu verfolgen. Anstatt dessen nahm sie ihren Weg zur Tür wieder auf, ohne jedoch sehr weit zu kommen.

Sie war kaum zwei Schritte weitergegangen, als ein weiterer heftiger Schmerz sie durchzuckte. Sie taumelte und fiel auf die Knie, da ihre Beine ihr nicht mehr gehorchen wollten. Sie konnte nicht einmal aufschreien, da ihr der Schmerz die Luft abschnürte. Ein Keuchen entkam ihr, als sich der Schmerz auf ihren ganzen Körper ausbreitete und sie auf alle Viere sank. Sie hatte das Gefühl aus den Inneren hinaus zu verbrennen, ihre Haut spannte sich schmerzhaft über ihren Körper, als würde sie jeden Augenblick reißen. Ihre Knochen schienen nach einander in tausend Stücke zu zerbrechen . . .

Cathy drohte das Bewusstsein zu verlieren, aber etwas in ihr verhinderte es und hielt sie an der Oberfläche. Die erlösende Ohnmacht wurde ihr verwehrt. Sie versuchte nach Hilfe zu schreien, bracht aber nur ein weiteres Keuchen zustande, das sich zu einem schmerzvollen Stöhnen entwickelte, als ihr verschwommener Blick auf ihre Hände fiel. Unter ihrer Haut schien es zu brodeln und …

Sie wollte die Augen schließen, aber es ging nicht. Der Schmerz steigerte sich ins Unendliche und darüber hinaus. Jede Sekunde schien sich in die Ewigkeit zu ziehen, eine Ewigkeit, in der sie zu Höllenqualen verdammt war.

Vor ihren tränenden Augen begannen Sterne zu tanzen, sie tanzten und tanzten, schienen sie auszulachen. Sie spotteten und wuchsen zu einem grellen, bläulichen Licht, das sie einschloss. Es war kalt. So unglaublich kalt und doch schien es sie zu verbrennen. War das das Ende?

Bilder tauchten vor ihrem inneren Auge auf und verschwanden ebenso schnell wieder, wie sie gekommen waren. Bilder, Augenblicke, die ihr bekannt vorkamen … und gleichzeitig auch unglaublich falsch zu sein schienen. Es war falsch. Die Reihenfolge war falsch.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich ungläubig, als sie endlich begriff, dass es ihre Erinnerungen waren, ihr Leben, das vor ihren Augen rückwärts lief. Es war ihres und nicht ihres zugleich, es schien sich zu vermischen, sodass sie am Ende nicht mehr klar hätte sagen können, was davon wahr war und was nicht. Alles ging zurück, Minuten, Stunden, Tage, Jahre … Zurück zu ihrer Kindheit, zurück … zurück zum Anfang.

Das kalte blaue Licht wurde intensiver, es war so stark, dass sie kaum noch etwas sehen konnte. Aber sie merkte es. Sie fühlte es, denn das _Etwas_, das sie wach hielt, ließ sie jede Kleinigkeit mitbekommen. Am Anfang … Am Anfang, bei ihrer Erzeugung änderte sich etwas. Es war eine Kleinigkeit, ein einziger Faktor, der so unwichtig schien und es dennoch nicht war. Es war ein einziges Gen, das dazu kam, ein einziges, das alles andere ändern sollte …

Sie wollte schreien, denn in diesem einen Moment begriff sie, dass das nicht ihr Leben war. Nicht ihr Gen … Nicht das ihre in dieser Zeit, nicht in dieser Dimension. Es tat weh … so weh …

In dem Augenblick, in dem Cathy das begriffen hatte, fand die Veränderung ihre Vollendung. Die Zeit blieb für einen qualvollen Moment stehen, die Erde stand still. Und dann, mit einem Ruck, ging alles wieder vorwärts, schnell, erbarmungslos und schmerzhaft. Zurück zu ihr, zurück ins JETZT. Nur um sich da mit ihr zu vereinen.

Sie konnte nicht schreien. Sie wollte es, sie wollte so sehr ihrem Schmerz Ausdruck verleihen, als ihre Haut aufzureißen schien, aber es ging nicht. Das Licht … Dieses blaue Licht wurde immer intensiver, zog sich dann zusammen, nur um sie wie ein Liebhaber zu umarmen. Und dann zog es sich IN sie zurück.

Cathy krümmte sich und wimmerte leise, als Blut aus ihrer Nase rann. Sie wollte nicht sehen … Sie wollte es nicht sehen …

Ihre Augen tränten und doch konnte sie erkennen, wie ihre Haut zu kochen schien, wie dass Licht unter dieser pulsierte und immer heller strahlte. Wie es pulsierte, stärker wurde und zu wandern begann.

Und dann, letztendlich, zog sich alles in ihr zusammen. Ihr ganzes Wesen schien in sich zu verkrampfen, sie konnte fühlen, wie das Licht sich sammelte, wie es sich auf einen Punkt konzentrierte.

Mit einer Wucht, die sie in zwei zuteilen schien, schoss das Licht aus ihr hinaus. Mit seiner ganzen Macht schoss es hinauf, nur um den Kronleuchter zu treffen und grell aufleuchten zu lassen. Es verbreitete sich mit irrsinniger Geschwindigkeit, um dann schließlich alles zu verschlingen …

* * *

Ihr Herz blieb stehen.

Einen ganzen, schmerzhaften Augenblick lang gab es unter den Strapazen nach und versprach ihr die erlösende Dunkelheit. Aber dann, plötzlich, unter Einfluss eines wiederholten Druckes von außen, begann es mit einem langsamen, starken und ebenso qualvollen Schlag wieder das Blut durch ihren Körper zu pumpen.

Cathy starrte durch weit aufgerissene Augen vor sich hin. Sie konnte zunächst nichts sehen, aber langsam hoben sich dunkle Flecken von dem weißen Hintergrund ab, der auch immer mehr an Farbe zu gewinnen schien. Sie konnte das Blut in ihren Ohren rauschen hören, es war so laut, dass es für einen Moment alles andere übertönte.

Sie fühlte sich taub. Ihr Körper … außer dem langsamen Schlag ihres Herzens konnte sie nichts fühlen. Aber je öfters es schlug, desto deutlicher wurde ein Druck, der auf ihrer Brust zu lasten schien.

Er wurde stärker und stärker, bis er schließlich unerträglich wurde.

Cathy holte schluchzend Luft. Es war ein tiefer Atemzug, der weitere Schmerzen mit sich brachte, da er langsam die Taubheit verdrängte, die von ihr Besitz ergriffen hatte.

„Ich habe sie!"

Aus dem Rauschen in ihren Ohren wurde ein Meer von Tönen, die ineinander zu fließen schienen. Doch auch aus diesen wurden langsam Worte, die nach und nach zu ihr hindurch drangen.

„Wir können sie jetzt auf die Trage heben!"

Sie konnte Hände fühlen, die sie ergriffen. Sie war noch immer nicht in der Lage dazu, sich zu bewegen, aber langsam wurden aus den Schemen vor ihren Augen Gesichter, von denen sie nur das ihrer Professorin kannte.

Sie tat einen weiteren tiefen Atemzug und wollte etwas sagen, aber eben in dem Augenblick wurde sie vom Boden gehoben und dann ein Stück weiter daneben wieder hingelegt. Sie blinzelte, als ihr endlich bewusst wurde, dass sie auf dem Boden gelegen hatte.

Warum hatte sie auf dem Boden gelegen? Was war denn passiert??

Sie blinzelte erneut und ergriff mit einiger Anstrengung die Hand ihrer Professorin. Langsam kehrte wieder Gefühl in ihren Körper zurück, aber eben nur langsam.

Ihre Professorin sah sie besorgt an.

„Sie hat sich bewegt.", gab sie dem Sanitäter Bescheid und machte diesem gleich darauf ein wenig Platz, damit sich dieser selbst davon überzeugen konnte.

Er überprüfte kurz Cathys Puls, bevor er zufrieden nickte.

„Können Sie mich verstehen?", fragte er dann, worauf sie leicht nickte. „Gut, wir bringen Sie jetzt erst einmal hier raus und…"

Den Rest hörte sie nicht. Ihre Augenlider wurden immer schwerer und ihr Blick verschwamm. Aus den Stimmen wurde wieder ein Rauschen im Hintergrund. Und da war es … Um sie herum, egal wohin ihr Blick auch fiel. Das gleißende, bläuliche Licht … Es war da. Es war …

Mit einem erleichterten Seufzer ließ sie ihre Augen zufallen und sank in die erlösende Bewusstlosigkeit.

* * *

Als sie wieder zu sich kam, lag sie in einem Krankenhausbett umgeben von technischen Geräten, die ihr Wohlsein überwachten. Eine ganze Weile lag sie da und starrte nur die Decke über ihr an. Sie bewegte sich nicht, in der Angst, dass mit der Bewegung erneut Schmerzen kommen würden.

Sie konnte sich nur noch schwach an die Geschehnisse erinnern, aber was geblieben war, das war die Erinnerung an den Schmerz. An großen Schmerz und ein seltsames Licht … Aber je mehr sie versuchte sich zu erinnern, desto mehr verblasste diese Erinnerung.

Es verging eine ganze Weile, in der sie einfach so da lag, aber bevor sie hätte wieder einschlafen können, wurde die Zimmertür geöffnet und eine Krankenschwester trat ein, um nach ihr zu sehen.

Cathy wandte den Kopf und sah die Krankenschwester an. Diese blieb einen Moment lang stehen, als sie bemerkte, dass Cathy wach war, lächelte dann aber freundlich.

„Guten Morgen Fräulein Smith. Ich hole den Herrn Doktor, ja?"

Cathy nickte nur, da sie wieder diese Müdigkeit überkam. Sie fühlte sich ausgelaugt und schwach. Nach nur wenigen Augenblicken fielen ihr erneut die Augen zu, sie schrak aber sofort wieder auf, als jemand sie am Arm berührte. Sie sah auf und blinzelte, als sie einen Arzt erblickte. Nun, es schien sich um einen Arzt zu handeln, da er einen weißen Kittel trug. Da war sogar ein Namensschild, das sie jedoch nicht lesen konnte.

„Guten Morgen."

Er lächelte sie freundlich an, begann aber dann ihre Krankenakte durchzublättern.

„Ah ja. Fräulein Smith. Ich bin Dr. Moser, Ihr behandelnder Arzt."

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Cathy verwirrt. Die Ereignisse verschwammen immer mehr vor ihrem geistigen Auge. Sie war im Theater gewesen … Aber was war denn nur geschehen? „Sie wurden mit einer leichten Gehirnerschütterung eingeliefert. Nichts ernstes, Sie brauchen sich deswegen keine Sorgen zu machen. Können Sie sich daran erinnern, was passiert ist?"

Cathy schüttelte betrübt den Kopf. „Nein … Nicht wirklich. Ich meine, ich war im Theater … In den Kammerspielen. Mit einem Teil meiner Klasse und meiner Deutschprofessorin."

Der Arzt nickte und deutete ihr, dass sie fortfahren solle.

„Na ja … Nach der Pause … Ich glaube mir war nicht so gut. Ich wollte auf die Toilette, aber … Ich weiß nicht."

„Nun. Wie mir mitgeteilt wurde, scheinen Sie einen kleinen Schwächeanfall gehabt zu haben, bei dem ihr Herz für einen kurzen Augenblick ausgesetzt hat. Wir konnten jedoch bis jetzt nicht feststellen, wodurch dieser Schwächeanfall ausgelöst wurde. Ist Ihnen das schon einmal passiert?"

Cathy verneinte, runzelte aber die Stirn bei dem Gedanken, einen Schwächeanfall erlitten zu haben. Der Gedanke erschien ihr unglaublich falsch.

Der Arzt notierte etwas in ihre Akte.

„Sie haben sich bei dem Sturz, wie gesagt, eine kleine Gehirnerschütterung zugezogen. Wir machen noch ein paar Untersuchungen und behalten Sie dann ein paar Tage zur Beobachtung hier. Danach sollten Sie sich noch einige Tage Ruhe gönnen."

Er lächelte sie aufmunternd an und wandte sich zum Gehen, aber Cathy rief ihn noch einmal zurück. „Was ist mit meinen Eltern? Wurden sie verständigt?"

„Ja, Ihre Familie wurde natürlich verständigt und war sogar schon hier, aber zu dem Zeitpunkt waren Sie noch bewusstlos. Aber keine Sorge, Ihre Eltern haben gemeint, dass sie zu der nächsten Besuchszeit wiederkommen."

„Danke."

„Ruhen Sie sich bis dahin etwas aus."

Cathy nickte und kaum fiel die Tür hinter Dr. Moser zu, schlief sie auch schon wieder ein.

* * *

Cathy wachte genau rechtzeitig auf, um zu sehen, wie die Tür geöffnet wurde und ihre Familie das Zimmer betrat. Ihre Mutter lächelte entschuldigend und setzte sich an ihr Bett. „Haben wir dich geweckt?"

„Nein, ist schon in Ordnung."

„Wie geht es dir?" Ihre Eltern sahen sie besorgt an, als Cathy sich langsam aufsetzte.

„Ich . . . Ich weiß nicht."

Cathy runzelte die Stirn. Eigentlich fühlte sie sich ganz gut, aber sie hatte ein ungutes Gefühl in ihrem Magen. Außerdem schien ihre Haut ab und zu zu spannen.

„Ich denke, mir geht es soweit gut. Tut mir Leid, dass ich euch Sorgen gemacht habe." Sie ergriff die Hand ihrer Mutter und drückte diese sanft.

„Sei nicht albern. Du kannst ja nichts dafür. Hauptsache es geht dir wieder besser.", meinte ihre Mutter und erwiderte den Händedruck.

„Wisst ihr schon, wann ich nach Hause kommen kann? Dr. Moser hat gemeint, dass er mich noch für ein paar Tage zur Beobachtung hier behalten möchte …"

„Ja, wir haben auch mit ihm gesprochen. Sie wollen noch eine Untersuchung machen, aber wenn es dir heute und morgen gut geht und bei der Untersuchung nichts Gegenteiliges herauskommt, dann entlässt er dich übermorgen. Ausruhen kannst du dich ja zu Hause."

Cathy nickte und fuhr sich müde über die Augen.

„Wir haben dir übrigens etwas zum Lesen mitgebracht.", meldete sich endlich ihr Bruder zu Wort. Cathy sah ihn neugierig an, worauf er weiter sprach. „Das Anne Rice Buch uuuuund …", er grinste als er ein Heft aus seinem Rucksack holte „das neue X-Men Heft!"

„Wow … Danke!"

Cathy nahm das Heft entgegen und starrte begeistert auf das Titelblatt, auf dem Logan und Mystique aus dem Film gegeneinander kämpften. Ein glückliches Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus und sie nahm sich vor, das Heft sobald wie möglich zu lesen.

Ihre Familie blieb noch eine Weile, bevor sie sie wieder allein ließ und ihre Mutter versprach ihr, sie am Vormittag des nächsten Tages wieder zu besuchen, da sie Freitagvormittag immer frei hatte.

Cathy seufzte, als sie wieder allein war und nahm das X-Men Heft erneut in die Hand. Eine ganze Weile starrte sie die Zeichnung von Logan an, bevor sie das Heft aufschlug und anfing zu lesen.

Sie war so vertieft in der Geschichte, die sie las, in den Stimmen aus dem Film, die sie sich dazu vorstellte, dass sie nicht bemerkte, wie die Schatten in den dunklen Ecken des Zimmers für einen kurzen Augenblick intensiver wurden.

* * *

Am Montag nach dem Zwischenfall im Theater wurde Cathy aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen. Die Untersuchungen hatten keine Verletzungen und auch sonst nichts Außergewöhnliches aufgezeigt, außer vielleicht, dass Cathy etwas unter Eisenmangel litt. Ansonsten konnten die Ärzte nur feststellen, dass sie gesund war. Warum sie einen Schwächeanfall erlitten hatte, wo es ihr körperlich doch eigentlich ganz gut ging, blieb weiterhin ein Rätsel.

Cathy schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf und legte ihren Rucksack mit den wenigen Sachen, die sie im Krankenhaus gebraucht hatte, behutsam auf den Boden ihres Zimmers, bevor sie ihr Tagebuch vom Nachtkästchen holte und sich damit an den Schreibtisch setzte.

Die Erinnerung daran, was geschehen war, war im Krankenhaus vollkommen verblasst, aber sie erhoffte sich durch einen Tagebucheintrag dennoch wenigstens an irgendetwas erinnern zu können. Aber schon nach wenigen Minuten musste sie feststellen, dass es einfach nicht ging.

Sie seufzte frustriert, schob das kleine schwarze Buch von sich und starrte eines der Plakate, die an ihrer Wand hingen, an. Genauer gesagt starrte sie das Bild von Hugh Jackman, als Wolverine, an, das sie aus einer Kinozeitschrift geschnitten und aufgehängt hatte.

Ein paar Augenblicke später schlich sich ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. Sie konnte fühlen, wie ihre Wangen erröteten, aber sie konnte einfach nicht anders. Ein angenehmes, warmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihrem Innern aus, bevor sie sich schließlich wieder abwandte.

Einen Moment lang musste sie an diesen absurden Wunsch zurückdenken. Den Wunsch, den sie geäußert hatte, nachdem sie den X-Men Film gesehen hatte. Er war absurd … Aber dennoch … Wenn sie dieses Bild ansah, kam er ihr unglaublich richtig vor …

Cathy schüttelte erneut den Kopf, wie um diese Gedanken zu vertreiben und sich anderen Dingen zuzuwenden. Da war zum Beispiel diese Mathematikschularbeit, die sie am Freitag haben würde … Und die Hausübungen, die sie am Wochenende nicht hatte machen können. Ihre Eltern hatten zwar gemeint, dass sie sich noch zwei Tage ausruhen sollte, aber sie fühlte sich gut. Kein Grund diese Sachen aufzuschieben. Außerdem brachten sie sie auf andere Gedanken.

Sie sah noch ein Mal zu dem Poster, bevor sie schließlich aufstand und ihr Zimmer verließ, um ihre beste Freundin anzurufen. Diese würde bestimmt von ihr hören wollen, nachdem was passiert war …


	4. Kapitel 2: Veränderungen

Kapitel 2: Veränderungen

Es war wie immer laut, als sie die Klasse betrat, da der Unterricht noch nicht angefangen hatte und ihre Klassenkameraden sich ungemein wichtige Dinge zu erzählen hatten, als hätten sie sich seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen.

Aber das war nichts Ungewöhnliches. Es war auch nichts Ungewöhnliches, dass sie keiner bemerkte, als sie zu ihrem Platz ging und die Sachen für die erste Stunde hervorholte. Erst als sich eine Person auf den Stuhl neben ihr setzte, sah sie mit einem Lächeln und einem „Guten Morgen!" auf. Anna, ihre beste Freundin, erwiderte das Lächeln und umarmte sie leicht.

„Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, welche Sorgen ich mir gemacht habe?!", tadelte sie Cathy und sah sie streng an, bevor sie ebenfalls ihre Sachen aus ihrem Rucksack nahm und auf den Tisch legte.

„Es tut mir Leid. Aber ich habe dich sowieso gleich angerufen, nachdem ich wieder zu Hause war."

„Das weiß ich ja, aber ich dachte, mich trifft der Schlag als deine Mutter mich angerufen hat, um unser Samstagstreffen abzusagen und mir zu sagen, dass du im Krankenhaus liegst!" Anna musterte Cathy besorgt. „Geht es dir jetzt wieder besser?"

Cathy nickte. „Ja, mir geht es gut, danke. Aber die Ärzte haben mir nicht wirklich sagen können, was da eigentlich passiert ist … Ich meine, sie sagen, dass es ein Schwächeanfall war, aber mehr konnten sie auch nicht feststellen. Weiß Gott was das ausgelöst hat."

„Na ja, Hauptsache dir geht es gut."

Anna lächelte Cathy aufmunternd zu, bevor dann endlich der Physikprofessor die Klasse betrat und die erste Stunde anfing. Diese verging dann aber auch recht schnell und ehe Cathy sich versah, war sie in der Pause auf einmal von den Mädchen umgeben, die zusammen mit ihr im Theater gewesen waren.

„Cathy, wie geht es dir?" fragte Sarah und lenkte damit Cathys Aufmerksamkeit auf sie. „Äh … Danke, mir geht es gut …", Cathy lächelte verlegen. Sie war es nicht gewohnt, von jemandem, außer ihrer besten Freundin, beachtet zu werden.

„Was ist denn passiert im Theater? Alle waren auf einmal total aufgeregt und dann bist du total reglos am Boden gelegen, als wärst du tot. Sie haben dich sogar wieder beleben müssen, denke ich."

Cathy blinzelte ein, zwei Mal und sah Sarah verwirrt an. Daran konnte sie sich nicht erinnern …

„Ehrlich gesagt habe ich keine Ahnung. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern. Aber die Ärzte haben gemeint, dass es ein Schwächeanfall gewesen ist und …"

Cathy verstummte, als sie in den Augen der anderen sah, wie ihr Interesse an dem Thema erlosch.

‚_Ahhhh, da ich mich nicht erinnern kann, gibt es für sie anscheinend auch nichts Interessantes mehr an mir, da ich ihnen nicht mehr Information über das ganze liefern kann, als sie schon haben.'_

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, als sich die Mädchen wieder von ihr abwandten. Es war ja nicht so, als ob sie verblüfft gewesen wäre darüber. Sie war es eher nicht gewohnt, von Sarah und ihrer kleinen Clique überhaupt angesprochen zu werden. Nicht dass sie besonderen Wert darauf legte. Sie konnte bei der Oberflächlichkeit, die manche ihrer Klassenkollegen immer wieder zur Schau stellten, nur den Kopf schütteln.

Nein, es war nicht wichtig von vielen Leuten umgeben zu werden, die vorgaben einen zu kennen. Das Einzige das zählte waren Menschen, die einen verstanden und mit denen man richtig reden konnte. Richtige Freunde, mit denen man alles Teilen konnte Auch wenn es noch so wenige waren.

* * *

Es war am Tag darauf, gleich nach der Matheschularbeit, dass es begann.

Sie hatte schon in der Früh ein komisches Gefühl gehabt, hatte dieses aber auf die bevorstehende Arbeit geschoben. Aber damit hing es überhaupt nicht zusammen.

Sie konnte gar nicht sagen, was dieses _Etwas_ überhaupt war. Sie wusste nur, dass etwas nicht ganz so war, wie es hätte sein müssen. Etwas hatte sich verändert. Aber sie vermochte beim besten Willen nicht sagen, was es war.

Cathy seufzte und rieb sich gedankenverloren über den Handrücken, wo ihre Haut spannte. Ja, vielleicht war es das. Sie sollte sich mal wieder die Hände einschmieren.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als Anna sie leicht stupste, wie um sie zu fragen, ob es ein Problem gab, und sah ihrer rechten Hand dabei zu, wie sie die Linke sanft massierte. Jetzt, wo sie darüber nachdachte …

Hatte sie nicht irgendetwas geträumt, das mit ihren Händen zu tun gehabt hatte?

Cathy schob den Gedanken beiseite und versuchte sich wieder auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren, wobei sie auch die beginnenden Kopfschmerzen ignorierte. Es war nicht wichtig, sie konnte sich sowieso nicht mehr daran erinnern, worum es in dem Traum gegangen war. Sie wusste nur, dass sie schweißgebadet aufgewacht war und dass ihre Hände unglaublich gejuckt hatten. Aber das war auch schon alles gewesen. Gleich darauf war sie wieder eingeschlafen und dann hatte auch schon der Wecker geläutet.

Es konnte gar nicht so wichtig gewesen sein. Das war dann wohl auch der Grund, weswegen sie kurz nachdem ihr diese Gedanken gekommen waren, den ganzen Zwischenfall auch wieder vergaß und sich ihren Notizen zuwandte.

* * *

Ein paar Tage später fiel ihr der Traum wieder ein. Sie wusste nicht, was sie an die bizarren Bilder erinnerte, sie waren einfach wieder da. Es war nicht besonders viel, aber sie war in diesem Traum von Dunkelheit und Kälte umgeben gewesen. Und von Angst, nur dass sie nicht wusste, wovor sie Angst gehabt hatte. Diese Angst war einfach da gewesen und sie hatte gespürt dass ihr jenseits dieser Dunkelheit eine Gefahr drohte.

Und dann … dann hatte sie plötzlich ihre Hände angestarrt, die zu blutigen Klauen verkrümmt gewesen waren …

Danach war sie aufgewacht.

Cathy starrte nachdenklich die Kritzelei an, die ihre Hand in ihrem Heft hinterlassen hatte und bemühte sich wieder auf die Worte des Professors zu konzentrieren, der versuchte seiner Klasse über Einsteins allgemeine Relativitätstheorie aufzuklären.

Sie hätte fast gelächelt, wäre da nicht die Tatsache gewesen, dass sie sich gar nicht daran erinnern konnte, mit der Kritzelei angefangen zu haben. Es war ein Wolverine-Chibi1 - mitten in ihren Notizen.

Und wann war der Professor überhaupt in die Klasse gekommen? Wann hatte sie denn damit angefangen, Notizen zu dem Lehrstoff zu machen?

Cathys Hände begannen zu zittern und sie ließ ihren Stift so plötzlich los, als hätte sie sich die Finger daran verbrannt. Das Geräusch, mit dem dieser auf dem Boden landete schien unglaublich laut zu sein. Viel zu laut …

Der Moment verging und sie schrak auf, als Anna sie sanft am Arm berührte und ihr ihren Stift reichte, den sie vom Boden aufgehoben hatte. Cathy lächelte sie dankbar an und wandte sich wieder dem Unterricht zu. Jedenfalls versuchte sie es, aber es wollte ihr nicht so ganz gelingen.

Immer wieder kehrten ihre Gedanken zu dem Traum und dem Zwischenfall soeben zurück. Es wollte sie einfach nicht loslassen. Kein Wunder, es war ja auch recht unheimlich gewesen.

* * *

Irgendetwas war anders.

Cathy runzelte die Stirn und sah etwas konzentrierter in den Spiegel, aber sie konnte nicht wirklich feststellen, was sie an ihrem eigenen Spiegelbild störte. Es war einfach irgendetwas anders als es davor gewesen war.

Cathy fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht, aber es blieb gleich, bis auf die Tatsache, dass sich ein verwirrter Ausdruck in ihren Blick gemischt hatte.

Sie starrte ihr Spiegelbild noch eine ganze Weile lang an, ehe sie seufzend die Augen schloss und sich von dem Spiegel abwandte, um sich ihren Hausübungen zu widmen.

Sie wusste nicht, was mit ihr los war. Der Zwischenfall in der Klasse ließ sie einfach nicht ruhen und ebenso verfolgte sie auch dieser Traum, der das Ganze scheinbar ausgelöst hatte. Aber nur scheinbar. Sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass das Ganze etwas mit ihrem Krankenhausaufenthalt zu tun hatte.

Auf jeden Fall wachte sie Nacht für Nacht schweißgebadet auf und hatte größte Mühe wieder einzuschlafen. Der Mangel an Schlaf begann sich sogar schon langsam in Form dunkler Augenringe bemerkbar zu machen, weswegen sie ihre Mutter schon darauf angesprochen hatte. Natürlich hatte Cathy ihr versichert, dass alles in Ordnung war ... Aber nichts war in Ordnung.

Der Zwischenfall in der Klasse war nicht der einzige seiner Art gewesen.

In der vergangenen Woche hatte sich Cathy immer öfters dabei erwischt, wie sie scheinbar von selbst Sachen getan hatte, ohne aber die Absicht dazu gehabt zu haben. Immer wieder verblasste alles um sie herum wenn sie über diesen komischen Traum nachdachte. Und wenn sie wieder zu sich kam, da waren die Hausübungen bereits erledigt oder sie war wieder beim Zeichnen irgendwelcher Figuren aus dem X-Men Film. Einmal war sie sogar mitten in einem Gespräch mit Anna hoch geschreckt, ohne die geringste Ahnung davon zu haben, worüber sie sich unterhalten hatten.

Was sie jedoch am meisten irritierte war das Gefühl, das dieser Traum immer in ihr hinterließ. Es war eine Art dunkle Vorahnung, so als ob sie eigentlich wissen müsste, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte. Und je länger sie diesen Traum hatte, desto stärker wurde diese Vorahnung. Sie fürchtete einfach, dass etwas Schreckliches passieren würde, auch wenn sie sich natürlich sagte, dass diese Angst unbegründet war.

Dennoch blieb das Gefühl ...

Die Spitze ihres Bleistiftes brach ab, was Cathy dazu brachte, auf die Schrift in ihrem Heft zu sehen.

Ihr Atem stockte und kalter Schweiß trat auf ihre Stirn, ehe sie den Bleistift fallen ließ und von ihrem Sessel hochfuhr, der umkippte.

Cathy wich ein paar Schritte von ihrem Schreibtisch zurück und starrte entsetzt auf die aufgeschlagene Seite ihres Heftes. Ihre Hände begannen zu zittern, wie so oft in letzter Zeit, und ihr Herz raste, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass DAS schon wieder passiert war.

Da war eine Zeichnung auf der Seite, auf der sie eigentlich ihre Hausübung hatte schreiben wollen. Eine Zeichnung, die eine weibliche Figur zeigte, die in Schatten gehüllt war. Eine weibliche Figur, deren Augen, die als einziges zu sehen waren, sie direkt anzustarren schienen.

* * *

„Bist du dir sicher, dass es dir gut geht?"

Cathy sah von ihrem Buch auf, das sie seit dem Anfang der Pause einfach nur angestarrt hatte, ohne auch nur ein Wort gelesen zu haben, und warf Anna einen fragenden Blick zu, worauf ihre beste Freundin leise seufzte.

„Die siehst so aus, als hättest du seit Tagen nicht geschlafen, weißt du? Du bist ziemlich blass, hast dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und deine ganze Körpersprache deutet auf unglaubliche Müdigkeit hin."

Cathy klappte das Buch zu und lehnte sich dann in ihren Sessel zurück.

„Ja ... Ich bin müde. Ich schlafe in letzter Zeit nicht besonders gut ..."

„Hängt es mit dem Schwächeanfall zusammen?"

Anna sah sie besorgt an, aber Cathy lächelte sie beschwichtigend an.

„Nein, ich glaube nicht. Ich weiß auch nicht, was los ist ... Es ist nur ..."

Cathy schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass es nichts ist. Hängt vielleicht mit dem Wetter zusammen ..."

„Ja, vielleicht. Dieser andauernde Wechsel ..." Anna verstummte und warf Cathy noch einen prüfenden Blick zu, begann dann aber ihre Sachen für den folgenden Unterricht aus ihrer Tasche zu holen.

„Ja, wahrscheinlich ist es nur das Wetter.", flüsterte Cathy in sich hinein, auch wenn sie ahnte, dass das Wetter nun wirklich nichts damit zu tun hatte. Irgendetwas war passiert in dem Theater. Sie wusste nur nicht was und sie war sich auch nicht ganz sicher, ob sie das so genau wissen wollte.

* * *

Cathys dunkle Vorahnung schien sich nur wenige Tage später zu bewahrheiten, wenn auch nicht ganz so, wie sie vielleicht gedacht hatte.

Cathy blinzelte ihr Spiegelbild verwirrt an und zog erneut an ihrer Hose, die ihr ein klein wenig zu weit war. Nicht besonders viel, aber wenn man bedachte, dass sie ihr bis vor kurzem noch zu eng gewesen war, dann war die Tatsache, dass sie nun mühelos die Hand unter den Hosenbund schieben konnte, doch sehr verblüffend.

Wie es schien hatte sie abgenommen, dabei hatte sie, wenn sie genau darüber nachdachte, seit dem Krankenhausaufenthalt sogar etwas mehr gegessen als sonst. Und trotzdem: Die Hose war ihr zu weit.

Es war ja nicht so, dass sie dieser Umstand nicht erfreute. Sie hatte schon öfters versucht abzunehmen, ohne Erfolg. Und nun das.

Vielleicht hing es ja mit ihrer Schlaflosigkeit zusammen. Es hieß ja, dass Menschen etwas abnahmen, wenn sie lange nicht schlafen konnte. Ja, vielleicht war das die Erklärung. Auch wenn das bedeutete, dass sie tatsächlich langsam daran denken sollte, zum Arzt zu gehen ...

Cathy schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich von ihrem Spiegelbild ab, auch wenn das Gefühl, das sie gehabt hatte, dadurch nur noch genährt wurde. Es war fast so, als ob ihr Spiegelbild ihr etwas zu sagen versuchte, das sie aber nicht verstehen konnte. Und nun, da sie dem Spiegel den Rücken zugewandt hatte ...

‚_Das ist lächerlich.'_, dachte Cathy und versuchte dieses Gefühl zu unterdrücken. Dann hatte sie eben ein bisschen abgenommen! Das war keineswegs ein Grund, um sich Sorgen zu machen, sondern einer um sich zu freuen.

Cathy zwang sich zur Ruhe, während sie sich fertig anzog und dann ihre Tasche einpackte. Und trotzdem konnte sie sich des Gefühls nicht entbehren, dass das, das die dunkle Vorahnung in ihr hervorrief, erst noch kommen würde.

Es gelang ihr trotz allem, diese Gedanken zu vertreiben und sich auf ihren Alltag zu konzentrieren. Sie ließ sich durch die sich häufenden Zwischenfälle, die sich nicht erklären ließen, nicht aus der Fassung bringen, sondern tat sie als Konzentrationsmangel ab.

Ihr Misstrauen wurde erst eine Woche später wieder geweckt und da konnte sie sich auch nicht mehr wirklich etwas vormachen: Etwas stimmte mit ihr nicht.

Sie starrte mal wieder ihr Spiegelbild an und ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Unglauben, während sie sich mit zitternden Fingern über das Gesicht fuhr, das ihr aus dem Spiegel entgegenstarrte. Ja, es war ihr Gesicht, aber ...

Es schien schmaler zu sein, als es davor gewesen war, was ihre Augen etwas größer aussehen ließ. Oder waren sie etwa tatsächlich ein wenig größer??

Cathy schluckte schwer und trat noch näher an den Spiegel heran, was ihr Spiegelbild ihr gleichtat. Und trotzdem ... einen kurzen Moment lang hatte sie das Gefühl gehabt, als würde sie eine vollkommen andere Person ansehen. Eine Person aus einer anderen Welt, sie selbst und gleichzeitig auch nicht ...

_Etwas_ strich über ihre Gedanken.

Cathy blinzelte verwirrt und trat von dem Spiegel zurück, nur um sich kurz darauf zu fragen, was sie so intensiv darin zu finden gehofft hatte. Vielleicht sollte sie mal wieder zum Augenarzt gehen ...

Sie warf ihrem Spiegelbild noch einen flüchtigen, verwirrten Blick zu, ehe sie sich wieder abwandte und das Bad verließ.

* * *

Cathy seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, bevor sie sich genervt in dem Wartezimmer umsah.

‚_Gut, ich hab mir auch schon gedacht, dass ich zum Arzt sollte, aber das ist doch übertrieben ...'_, dachte sie sich und starrte mit einem trotzigen Ausdruck in den Augen auf die Tür, hinter der sich ihre Mutter in dem Augenblick mit dem Arzt beriet. Sie konnte beim besten Willen nicht sagen, was sie eigentlich hier zu suchen hatte. Es ging ihr gut ...

Cathy schloss die Augen und ließ den Kopf nach hinten gegen die Wand sinken, als es hinter ihrer Stirn leicht zu pochen anfing. Sie wusste nicht, wann das mit den Kopfschmerzen begonnen hatte, aber es war bestimmt erst ein paar Tage her. Auf jeden Fall hatten sie sie das ganze Wochenende über geplagt, was ihrer Mutter natürlich nicht entgangen war.

Aber war das etwa ein Grund, sie gleich zum Arzt zu schleppen? Mal ehrlich, es war reine Zeitverschwendung ... Die Kopfschmerzen nervten zwar und sie hatte am Wochenende auch nicht wirklich etwas unternehmen können, aber sie waren bestimmt nichts, was nicht mit Kopfschmerztabletten kuriert werden konnte.

Aber ihre Mutter hatte nun mal auf einen Arztbesuch bestanden, vor allem auch deswegen, weil sie meinte, dass es ungesund war, dass Cathy in relativ kurzer Zeit mehr als fünf Kilo abgenommen hatte, auch wenn das Cathy selbst nicht wirklich bestätigen konnte.

Ja, sie konnte jetzt zwar wieder Sachen anziehen, die ihr schon länger nicht mehr gepasst hatten, aber es war ja nicht etwa so, als wäre sie auf Diät gewesen. Sie aß ganz normal und das konnte ihre Mutter ja wohl nicht abstreiten. Aber sie und Anna waren der Meinung, dass das Ganze irgendwie mit dem Schwächeanfall und ihrer Gesundheit zu tun hatte.

Cathy seufzte erneut und öffnete die Augen wieder, um zur Tür zu sehen, aber diese war auch weiterhin geschlossen. _‚Warum dauert das denn so lange??'_, fragte sie sich und starrte die Tür eine Weile lang konzentriert an, in der Hoffnung, dass ihre Mutter bald rauskommen würde. Aber nichts dergleichen geschah.

Nach einer Weile verloren ihre Augen jedoch den konzentrierten Ausdruck. Sie waren blicklos auf eines der Poster dort fixiert und sie wollte nach weiteren Minuten ihren Blick schon wieder abwenden, als ihr plötzlich etwas auffiel und sie sich wieder auf das konzentrierte, was sie sah.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Unglauben und Cathy richtete sich augenblicklich in ihrem Sessel auf, ohne das Poster mit der äußerst kleinen Schrift auch nur kurz aus den Augen zu lassen.

Einer Schrift, die sie vor kurzem noch nicht einmal mit ihrer Brille hätte lesen können. Aber nun ...

Nun konnte sie jeden einzelnen Buchstaben so deutlich erkennen, als wenn sie direkt davor gestanden hätte.

* * *

Ihre Hände zitterten leicht, als sie ihre Zimmertür hinter sich schloss und sich dagegen lehnte. Einen Moment lang musste sie die Augen schließen, bevor sie sie wieder aufriss und mit wenigen Schritten bei ihrem Schreibtisch war, um nach ihrer Brille zu greifen.

Ihre Augen taten weh, das Licht, das durch das Fenster in das Zimmer fiel, schien ihr viel zu grell und es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis sie sich soweit daran gewöhnt hatte, das ihre Augen nicht mehr tränten. Dann erst hob sie ihre Brille von der Tischplatte und setzte sie auf.

Es vergingen ein paar Minuten, in denen Cathy einfach vor sich hin starrte. Dann wandte sie den Kopf, um sich in dem Zimmer umzusehen.

Ihr Stirnrunzeln wurde tiefer.

Kurz darauf nahm sie die Brille wieder ab, legte sie in das Etui und verbannte dieses in eine der Schreibtischschubladen.

Sie konnte es nicht mehr abstreiten: Sie brauchte die Brille nicht mehr. Das, was beim Arzt passiert war, hatte sie sich anscheinend doch nicht eingebildet, denn sie sah auch weiterhin alles in ungewohnter Schärfe. Die Brille hingegen hatte alles unscharf erscheinen lassen.

Cathy ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen und atmete einmal tief durch, bevor sie sich zur Ruhe zwang und versuchte sich das, was bisher geschehen war, irgendwie zu erklären. Immerhin, natürlich war das Ganze wohl nicht. Sie nahm ohne ersichtlichen Grund ab und nun waren auch ihre Augen besser als je zuvor. Und der Arzt hatte nichts Ungewöhnliches feststellen können.

Cathy war bei bester Gesundheit. Der Arzt hatte sogar gemeint, dass sie noch nie gesünder gewesen war und dass sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen brauchte.

Aber irgendwie ... Irgendwie machte Cathy eben das Sorgen. Sie hatte zwar schon auch davor gewusst, dass etwas nicht ganz so war wie vor dem Schwächeanfall. Sie hatte gefühlt, dass sich etwas verändert hatte. Aber dass es sich nur um gute Nachrichten handelte machte Cathy ein wenig Angst. Sie konnte einfach das Gefühl nicht loswerden, dass auf so viel Gutes einfach nur noch etwas Schlechtes folgen konnte.

Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sich ihre dunkle Vorahnung erfüllen würde. Und das recht bald.

* * *

Die Kopfschmerzen waren wieder da.

Cathy schloss die Augen und massierte sich die Schläfen, während sie versuchte die Geräusche um sie herum zu ignorieren, auch wenn es ihr aus irgendeinem Grund recht schwer fiel. Es war zwar Mittwoch Nachmittag kurz vor dem Werkunterricht und da war es normaler Weise auch immer laut, aber heute schien der Lärmpegel noch höher zu sein als sonst.

Cathy gab sich die größte Mühe, den Lärm zu ignorieren, aber dadurch schien alles nur noch lauter zu werden, was dazu führte, dass das Pochen hinter ihrer Stirn stärker wurde. Es war einfach fiel zu laut!

Und als hätte das nicht gereicht, bildete sie sich sogar ein, das Zwitschern von Vögeln zu hören ...

Jemand berührte sie an der Schulter, worauf sie erschrocken hochfuhr. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie ihre beste Freundin erkannte, die sie besorgt ansah. Cathy konnte sehen, wie ihre Lippen Worte formten, aber die entsprechenden Laute dazu verloren sich in dem Dröhnen, zu dem sich der Lärm entwickelt hatte.

Cathy runzelte die Stirn und versuchte sich Annas Stimme zu konzentrieren. Nach ein paar Augenblicken gelang es ihr auch endlich, wodurch sich die restlichen Geräusche im Hintergrund verloren.

„ ... rdnung? Bis du okay?"

Cathy seufzte erleichtert und nahm endlich die Hände runter. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie sich die Ohren zugehalten hatte.

„Ja ... danke. Habe nur Kopfschmerzen."

„Soll ich dir was geben? Ich hab Kopfschmerztabletten in meiner Tasche."

Cathy schüttelte den Kopf und verneinte.

„Es geht schon. Danke."

* * *

Sie wachte mitten in der Nacht ganz plötzlich auf und schnappte nach Luft. Schweiß lief ihren Rücken hinunter und sie warf die Decke von sich, bevor sie aufstand, um das Fenster aufzureißen. Ihr ... ihr war unglaublich heiß!

Sie hatte das Gefühl von innen heraus zu verbrennen.

Sie keuchte als die kalte Nachtluft auf ihre erhitzte Haut traf, aber anstatt diese unerträgliche Hitze zu lindern schien sie sie nur noch mehr zu steigern. Cathy sank mit einem gepeinigten Seufzen auf die Knie und versuchte sich zu beruhigen.

Er war wieder da gewesen, dieser Traum. Aber in den Nächten des vergangenen Wochenendes hatte er nicht kalte Dunkelheit, Angst und böse Vorahnungen mit sich gebracht, sondern eine glühende Hitze, die jede einzelne ihrer Zellen zu schmelzen schien.

Cathys Herz raste und sie konnte fühlen, wie ihr Blut in ihren Adern pochte. Sie fühlte sich gleichzeitig ausgelaugt und so voller Energie, wie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben. Schon allein darüber nachzudenken löste bei ihr Kopfschmerzen aus.

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit rappelte sich Cathy endlich wieder auf und schloss das Fenster. Der Mond war groß und hell in dieser Nacht. Er strahlte sie förmlich an, wie um sie aufzumuntern. Aber Cathy konnte nur genervt die Stirn runzeln, als die Hitze wieder stärker wurde.

Nach einem flüchtigen Blick auf die Uhr, wobei sie feststellte, dass es sich sowieso nicht mehr auszahlte, sich wieder schlafen zu legen, schleppte sie sich schließlich leise ins Bad, wo sie sich sofort unter die kalte Dusche stellte, in der Hoffnung damit ihre Körpertemperatur wieder ausgleichen zu können.

Sie zuckte kurz zusammen, als sie mit dem eiskalten Wasser in Berührung kam, aber ihr Körper gewöhnte sich recht schnell an die Temperatur und bald fühlte sich das Wasser nur noch lauwarm an, anstatt kalt. Aber es beruhigte ihren erhitzten Körper wenigstens etwas.

Cathy wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon so unter der Dusche stand, als sie die Augen wieder öffnete. Sie war sich sicher, dass ihre Haut ganz schrumpelig sein würde, aber das war nicht so wichtig.

Sie sah an sich herab, folgte mit ihrem Blick den Wassertropfen, die ihren Körper hinunterliefen.

‚_Kommt es mir nur so vor, oder ... oder sind meine Brüste straffer geworden?'_

Cathys Augenbrauen wanderten in die Höhe, während sie erstaunt ihren Körper betrachtete. Sie fuhr sich mit den Händen über den Oberkörper, über ihre Brüste und dann zu ihrem Bauch, der zu ihrem Erstaunen recht flach war.

Sie hatte nach bestem Können die Veränderungen ignoriert, aber jetzt, da sie erst einmal darauf aufmerksam geworden war, konnte sie es auch nicht mehr abstreiten: Ihr Körper hatte sich verändert. Sie hatte allem Anschein nach seit dem Arztbesuch vor einer Woche noch weiter abgenommen und hatte genau an den Stellen Fett verloren, die zu viel davon gehabt hatten.

Ihre Hände wanderten zu ihrem Hintern, der nun auch kleiner war, ebenso wie ihre Hüften schmaler geworden waren.

‚_Und wenn man bedenkt, dass ich bis vor kurzem noch zu viel auf den Rippen hatte ...'_ Cathy kratzte sich nachdenklich am Nacken und runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, bevor sich ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen stahl.

Sie schloss die Augen wieder und genoss das Gefühl des Wassers auf ihrer Haut. Es war wieder kühler, was bedeutete, dass sich ihr Körper allmählich wieder zur beruhigen begann.

Nach ein paar weiteren Minuten drehte sie das Wasser schließlich ab und trat dann aus der Dusche, um sich abzutrocknen. Was sie dabei jedoch nicht bemerkte war das kleine Stückchen Haut, das sich von ihrem Nacken gelöst hatte, als sie daran gekratzt hatte.

* * *

Anmerkung:

1 für die, die es nicht wissen: ein Chibi ist eine verniedlichte Form eines Charakters in Manga und Anime


	5. Kapitel 3: Gene

Kapitel 3: Gene

_Es war dunkel._

_Sie war von tiefster Dunkelheit umgeben und es gab nichts, das diese Dunkelheit hätte verdrängen können. Sie wusste einfach, dass da nichts war. Nichts außer der Dunkelheit und der Wärme, die unglaubliche Kälte verbreitete. _

_Es war paradox, aber das Einzige, das sie empfand, das sie empfinden konnte, war die Kälte tief in ihr drin, die durch die behagliche, weiche und nasse Wärme ausgelöst wurde, die sie umgab und die sich anfühlte wie ... wie Blut._

_Da waren Dinge in dieser kalten Wärme. Dinge, die sie umschlängelten, die sie hielten und nicht mehr losließen. Nie mehr wieder. _

_Sie bedrängten sie, stachen sie, schnitten sie. _

_Änderten sie. _

_Sie wollte sich wehren, irgendetwas tun, aber letztendlich war sie machtlos. Aus diesem Sarg aus Dunkelheit und Wärme gab es kein Entkommen. _

Cathy wachte mit einem halb erstickten Keuchen auf und schnappte nach Luft, ehe sie sich aufsetzte und ängstlich in ihrem Zimmer umsah. Aber da war nichts. Nur sie und ihr Teddybär, der einsam auf dem Teppich lag. Anscheinend war er während der Nacht zu Boden gefallen.

Cathy fuhr sich nervös mit der Hand durch die kurzen Haare, schwang dann die Beine vom Bett und drückte den Knopf, der ihren Wecker zum Verstummen brachte. Danach bückte sie sich nach dem Teddy, um ihn wieder an seinen Platz zu setzten, und stand auf.

Sie wollte ins Bad gehen, aber sie hielt einen Moment lang inne, um sich erneut flüchtig in ihrem Zimmer umzusehen. Aber wie auch schon davor konnte sie nichts Ungewöhnliches feststellen.

Trotzdem hatte sie ein unglaublich komisches Gefühl und auch die Tatsache, dass ihre Haut auf eine schwer zu beschreibende Art und Weise kribbelte und juckte, änderte nichts daran. Es hörte zwar nach einem weiteren Moment auf, aber das komische Gefühl blieb.

Cathy seufzte und verließ endlich ihr Zimmer, um ins Bad zu gehen und sich für den Tag vorzubereiten.

Sie wusch sich das Gesicht mit eiskaltem Wasser und versuchte nicht einmal die bereits verblassenden Bilder des Traumes zu behalten. Sie wusste nur, dass sie einen sehr merkwürdigen Traum gehabt hatte, der jedoch nichts zu bedeuten hatte.

Den unverkennbaren Beigeschmack der Angst, den er geweckt hatte, versuchte sie nach bestem Können zu ignorieren.

* * *

Es war während dem Matheunterrichts, dass das Kribbeln und Jucken wieder in ihr Bewusstsein drang, sodass sie es nicht mehr ignorieren konnte.

Cathy runzelte genervt die Stirn, konzentrierte sich aber weiterhin verbissen auf die Aufgabe, die es zu lösen galt, und kratzte sich gedankenverloren an der Wange. Dann ließ sie die Hand wieder sinken und wollte den Rechenvorgang fortsetzten, aber irgendetwas an ihrer Hand irritierte sie, weswegen sie den Blick von ihrem Matheheft nahm und diese flüchtig ansah.

Da hing etwas an einem ihrer Fingernägel...

Cathy sah etwas genauer hin, aber es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis sie endlich erkannte, dass es sich um ein Stückchen Haut handelte.

Ihr Stirnrunzeln wurde tiefer und sie legte ihren Bleistift auf das Matheheft, um dann mit ihren Fingerspitzen vorsichtig über ihre Wange zu tasten. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, so trockene Haut gehabt zu haben, dass ihre Haut aufbrach ... Es war ja noch nicht einmal so kalt draußen! Und es war erst Mitte November!

Cathy hielt inne, als sie endlich die Stelle fühlte, an der ein bisschen Haut gelöst hatte und wo sich die Haut tatsächlich ein wenig spröde und trocken anfühlte. Aber in der Früh war alles noch in Ordnung gewesen!

Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und wandte sich wieder dem Mathebeispiel zu. Erst in der Pause holte sie dann einen kleinen Spiegel aus ihrer Tasche, um sich ihre Wange anzusehen. Ihre Haut sah ganz normal aus und außer einem kleinen Hautfetzen, der sich von ihrer Wange gelöst hatte, wies nichts darauf, dass ihre Haut trocken gewesen wäre.

Cathy ergriff diesen kleinen Fetzen und zog daran, um es von ihrer Wange zu entfernen, aber anstatt dessen riss ihre Haut noch weiter auf und das Stück wurde größer. Cathy schnaubte genervt und entfernte es mit einem entschlossenen Ruck.

‚_Also echt ... als hätte ich einen Sonnenbrand oder so gehabt!'_, dachte sie sich und fuhr mit den Fingern vorsichtig über die Stelle, bevor sie den Spiegel wieder wegpackte.

Sie versuchte, nicht an das ungute Gefühl zu denken, das sie nun schon seit einiger Zeit verfolgte, aber es fiel ihr schwer, sich wieder auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren, denn das Kribbeln und Jucken kam in immer geringeren Abständen zurück. Schließlich konnte sie es kaum erwarten, nach Hause zu gehen.

Und zum ersten Mal seit diesem Zwischenfall war sie unglaublich froh darüber, dass ihre Mutter so übervorsichtig war, was ihre Gesundheit betraf, und sie deswegen für ein paar Wochen vom Turnunterricht hatte frei schreiben lassen.

Sie stürmte regelrecht ins Bad, kaum dass sie wieder zu Hause war. Sie zog gerade mal Schuhe und Jacke aus und warf ihre Tasche in ihr Zimmer. Dann stand sie auch schon vor dem großen Spiegel in dem Badezimmer und starrte- wie so oft in letzter Zeit- hinein. Wenn sie sich auf das Bild konzentrierte, dann konnte sie auch den haarfeinen Rand der Stelle sehen, an der sie die Haut abgerissen hatte und der wieder schrecklich zu jucken anfing.

Vorsichtig kratzte sie daran, was aber nur dazu führte, dass wieder sich wieder ein Stückchen ablöste. Und nicht nur das: rundherum entstanden weitere, feine Risse in ihrer Haut, die aber größer wurden, als sie über sie strich.

Cathy starrte ihr Spiegelbild entsetzt an und sah dabei zu, wie immer mehr Risse entstanden. Sie breiteten sich langsam aus, über ihre Wange, zu ihrer Nase, zu ihren Lippen ... zu ihren Augen.

Sie fing an zu zittern, als sich die Risse sich ihren Augen näherten. Und dann ...

Wie von Geisterhand bewegt begann sich das untere Augenlid ihres rechten Auges von ihrem Gesicht zu lösen.

Cathy schrie.

* * *

„Cathy?", rief Cathys Mutter, als sie die stille Wohnung betrat. Außer den Schuhen und der Jacke ihrer Tochter gab es keinerlei Anzeichen dafür, dass Cathy zu Hause war. Jedenfalls war nichts zu hören.

„Cathy? Schatz? Wo bist du?"

Es war dunkel und viel zu ruhig.

Judith runzelte die Stirn und legte ihre Sachen ab, bevor sie sich auf die Suche nach ihrer Tochter machte. Viele Möglichkeiten gab es ja nicht...

Das Stirnrunzeln wurde tiefer, als sie Cathy weder im Wohn- noch in ihrem eigenen Zimmer fand, aber schließlich sah sie das Licht, das unter der Badezimmertür durchschien.

„Cathy? Bist du da drin?"

Als Antwort erhielt sie nur ein leises Schluchzen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?"

Als keine weitere Reaktion folgte, begann sich Sorge in Judith auszubreiten. Dass mit ihrer Tochter seit diesem Zwischenfall im Theater etwas nicht stimmte, das wusste sie schon. Immerhin hatte sie viel abgenommen und außerdem benahm sie sich in letzter Zeit auch sonderbar. Judith hatte sie immerhin nicht ohne Grund dazu gezwungen, zum Arzt mitzukommen.

„Cathy, Liebes, ich komme jetzt rein, ja?", mit diesen Worten öffnete sie langsam die Tür, nur um dann das Bad zu betreten.

Der Anblick, der sie erwartete, ließ ihre Sorge nur noch stärker werden. Cathy kniete auf dem Boden, die Hände vor das Gesicht geschlagen, zitterte am ganzen Leib und schluchze.

„Meine Güte! Was ist denn passiert?!", mit wenigen Schritten war sie bei ihrer Tochter und nahm sie beruhigend in den Arm, aber Cathy schüttelte nur den Kopf. Das Schluchzen wurde stärker, aber Judith glaubte ein paar Worte heraushören zu können.

„Mein Gesicht ... Oh Gott! ... Mein Gesicht!", schluchzte Cathy immer und immer wieder. „Was ist mit deinem Gesicht?", fragte Judith erschrocken und griff nach Cathys Händen, um diese von deren Gesicht wegzuziehen, aber Cathys Körper versteifte sich, bevor sie versuchte ihren Griff abzuschütteln.

„Komm schon, nimm die Hände runter! Ich kann dir nicht helfen, wenn ich nicht weiß, was los ist!"

Langsam entspannte sich Cathy wieder und ließ die Hände sinken. Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinunter, liefen hinab an...

Judith sog scharf die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein, als sie die Haut sah, die sich von Cathys Gesicht löste. Es war als würde sich abgestorbene, sonnenverbrannte Haut abschälen, um der neuen Haut darunter Platz zu machen. Oder als würde sich eine Schlange häuten ...

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Judith besorgt, während sie das Gesicht ihrer Tochter eingehender studierte.

„Ich ... Ich weiß es nicht!" Cathy schluchzte so stark, dass ihre Worte kaum zu verstehen waren. „Es hat gejuckt ... Meine ganze Haut ... Meine Haut juckt schon seit Tagen und ... und ... Ich hab nur ganz kurz daran gekratzt und ... Alles ist aufgerissen! Und ... Mein Auge ...!"

Cathy wollte das Gesicht wieder in ihren Händen verbergen, aber ihre Mutter hinderte sie daran und stand auf, nur um sie kurzerhand mitzuziehen. Dann befeuchtete sie ein Handtuch mit warmem Wasser und ergriff sanft Cathy Kinn, nur um dann mit dem Tuch vorsichtig über die Haut zu fahren.

„Schhhhh ... Keine Sorge. Alles wird wieder gut. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es eine Erklärung dafür gibt. Immerhin ... Dein Onkel hat dasselbe durchgemacht. Allerdings war er da etwas jünger als du. Und ... na ja ... bei ihm glich es eher der Häutung einer Schlange als einem Sonnenbrand."

Judith lächelte Cathy aufmunternd an, während sie fortfuhr sanft ihr Gesicht von der abgestorbenen Haut zu befreien.

Dabei merkte sie natürlich nicht, wie ihre Tochter einen Augenblick lang erstarrte und sich ein zugleich ungläubiger wie auch entsetzter Ausdruck in ihren Augen ausbreitete.

* * *

Es war viel später, dass sich Cathy mit einem nachdenklichen Stirnrunzeln an ihren Schreibtisch setzte.

Ihre Mutter hatte erfolgreich die Hautfetzen von ihrem Gesicht entfernt und hatte sie sogar dazu ermutigt, den Kopf nicht hängen zu lassen. Sie hatte gemeint, dass alles wieder gut werden würde und dass sich Cathy keine Sorgen zu machen brauchte. Dann hatte sie ihr versichert, dass sie und ihr Vater nichts dagegen hätten, da DAS nichts Neues in der Familie sei. Nur was sie damit genau gemeint hatte, das hatte sie nicht erklärt.

‚_Wie soll ich mir da keine Sorgen machen? Hier stimmt doch nichts mehr!'_

Was hatte ihre Mutter denn bloß gemeint? Bestimmt nicht irgendwelche erblichen Hautkrankheiten, oder?

‚_Es sei denn es gibt seit neuestem erbliche Hautkrankheiten, bei denen sich die Haut abschält und dafür gesunde neue Haut zurücklässt.'_, dachte Cathy.

Tatsächlich war es so gewesen, dass die Gesichthaut, die nach der Reinigung zum Vorschein gekommen war, rosig, zart und gesund gewesen war. Nicht zu schweigen davon, dass Unreinheiten und Mitesser verschwunden waren, so als wären sie niemals da gewesen.

Und das war nicht nur bei ihrem Gesicht so. Auf Ratschlag ihrer Mutter hin hatte Cathy ausgiebig geduscht, wobei sich der ganze Prozess wiederholt hatte. Alte, abgestorbene Haut hatte sich von ihrem Körper gelöst und geblieben war straffe, gesunde Haut, die keinen einzigen Makel aufzuweisen schien.

Cathy schlug ihr Tagebuch auf und begann die Ereignisse, die sich seit dem Schwächeanfall zugetragen hatten, aufzuschreiben, um eine Übersicht zu gewinnen, in der Hoffnung, dass sie das Ganze dann besser verstehen würde. Aber je mehr Punkte sie aufschrieb, desto verwirrender wurde es.

Immerhin: Sie hatte ganz plötzlich, ohne einen ersichtlichen Grund abgenommen. Dann waren ihre Augen, wie durch ein Wunder, besser als je zuvor und nun das! Hinzu kamen die kleinen Zwischenfälle, bei denen sie anscheinend Dinge tat, ohne dies zu merken. Außerdem hatte sie irgendwie das Gefühl, besser hören zu können...

Und da waren auch noch diese Kopfschmerzen, die sie immer wieder plagten.

Sie konnte das Gefühl nicht loswerden, dass sie eigentlich schon längst wissen sollte, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte, aber je angestrengter sie darüber nachdachte, desto weniger verstand sie.

Je mehr sie sich auf dieses Problem konzentrierte, desto weniger schien etwas Sinn zu ergeben. Dabei fühlte sie genau, dass die Antwort da irgendwo lauerte. Irgendwo am Rande ihres Bewusstseins, zum Greifen nahe und doch außerhalb ihrer Reichweite.

* * *

_Dunkelheit._

_In ihr und um sie herum war... Dunkelheit. Und trotz ihrer Bedrohlichkeit hatte diese Dunkelheit doch auch etwas Beruhigendes an sich. Sie war ihr vertraut, anders als die anderen Dinge, die sie umgaben. Dinge, die sie bedrängten und verletzten. _

_Sie war sogar vertrauter als die kalte Wärme, die um sie herum pulsierte wie ein schlagendes Herz. _

_Sie konnte Bewegung spüren, konnte fühlen, wie SIE wieder nach ihr griffen. Sie waren überall, die Hände, die Schmerz brachten. Hände, die zwickten und schnitten. Die erprobten und stachen. _

_Mit ihnen kamen die Stimmen, fremd und vertraut. Stimmen, die alles in ihr zu Eis gefrieren ließen. Stimmen, die ihr wehtun wollten._

_Sie versuchte sich zu wehren, aber vergeblich. Sie konnte sich nicht rühren, sie war gebunden. Gebunden an die Dunkelheit und an den Schmerz. Ein ewiger Walzer, der immer und immer wieder von vorn begann. _

_Ein Tanz, bei dem ihre stummen Schreie den Takt angaben. Es war ein Ball, bei dem ihre Tränen als Wein serviert wurden und ihr Blut als Nektar._

_Die Stimmen wurden wieder stärker und deutlicher, sie drängten die Dunkelheit zurück und brachten ein unangenehmes Licht mit sich, das durch ihre Schilde drang._

„…_smittel lässt nach. Die Versuchperson befindet sich noch im Dämmerzustand aber sie erl…" Sie entfernten sich, nur um dann doch wieder näher zu kommen._

„_Geben Sie ihr noch eine Dosis Thoranzin." „Das ist eine gewaltige Dosis! Sie könnte sie umbringen! Das ist unverant…" „Tun Sie, was ich gesagt habe! Sie bekommt noch eine Dosis Thoranzin! Haben wir uns verstanden?" „Ja, Sir."_

_Nicht lange und sie verschwammen wieder, die Stimmen. Sie zerrannen, vermengten sich mit der warmen Nässe und ließen sie wieder ruhen._

_Und schon bald kam wieder die Dunkelheit, um sie wärmend zu umarmen…

* * *

_

Cathy schrak hoch, als der Professor versehentlich die Kreide fallen ließ, und sah sich flüchtig um, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie nichts verpasst hatte. Aber allem Anschein nach wiederholte ihr leicht vergesslicher Religionsprofessor immer noch das, was sie auch schon in der letzten Stunde besprochen hatten. Und in der Stunde davor.

Kein Wunder, dass sie mit den Gedanken abgeschweift war. Aber sie gehörte wenigstens noch zu den wenigen, die noch nicht eingeschlafen waren …

Cathy seufzte und vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Händen. Kopfschmerzen machten sich wieder bemerkbar und das Geräusch der Kreide auf der Tafel war viel zu laut. Sie runzelte die Stirn und versuchte es zu ignorieren, aber irgendwie war sie viel zu müde, um für irgendetwas genug Konzentration aufzubringen.

Sie wusste auch nicht, warum sie jetzt so unglaublich müde war. Seit dieser ganzen Sache mit ihrer Haut schlief sie wieder ruhiger und es war auch weniger eine körperliche Müdigkeit. Sie war einfach nur auf eine unbeschreibliche Art und Weise erschöpft, so als würde der Schlaf ihr nicht wirklich die benötigte Ruhe bringen. Vielleicht hing es auch mit diesen komischen Träumen zusammen...?

Sie konnte sich nicht wirklich an den Inhalt erinnern, aber ... Da war Kälte. Unglaubliche Kälte und Angst. Sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie diese Träume nicht zum ersten Mal hatte. Aber diesmal waren sie ... anders.

* * *

_Das Nass war anders._

_Die Dunkelheit ließ ganz langsam wieder von ihr ab, was fast ein Schluchzen in ihr ausgelöst hätte, wäre sie dazu in der Lage gewesen. _

_Sie wollte nicht erwachen, denn das würde nur den Schmerz wieder zu ihr bringen. Sie wusste, dass die Hände wieder nach ihr greifen würden, wenn die Dunkelheit sie verließ._

_Hände ... kalte Hände die sich an sengendem Schmerz ergötzten. Hände ... Hände die an ihr hoch krabbelten wie dutzende von Spinnen. Sie bissen und ätzten ..._

_Das Nass war anders. Anders als davor._

_War es zuvor warm gewesen, so verbreitete es jetzt noch mehr Kälte. Ihre Kälte ... Die Kälte der Hände, die sie quälten. Die Kälte der Stimmen, die wieder zu ihr durchdrangen. _

_Sie wollte nicht erwachen. Nicht jetzt und niemals wieder._

„_... stelle einen leichten Impuls in der Gehirnaktivität der Versuchsperson fest ..."_

_Eine Stimme, die sie kannte._

_Sie wusste nicht mehr, woher sie die verhasste Stimme kannte. Aber es war eine der Stimmen, die so viel Schmerz gebracht hatten. Davor ... vor dem Nass ..._

_Eine Stimme, die nach ihr gegriffen hatte, um nie wieder loszulassen. Eine Stimme ... einst vertraut und doch ... so fremd._

„_Sind Sie sich sicher?"_

„_... Anomalie ..."_

_Die Stimmen verschwammen, zerflossen, bevor sie wieder Gestalt annahmen. Sie tanzten um sie herum, kamen näher und gingen wieder, nur um das Ganze erneut zu wiederholen. Immer und immer wieder ... _

_Ein Ball ... Ein Ball der tosenden und beißenden Gelächter ... _

„_Auf die Injektion der Nanochips vorbereiten."_

„_Doktor ... weitermachen."_

_Etwas bewegte sich, es ächzte und vibrierte. Bläschen streichelten ihren Körper entlang, wie um sie zu beruhigen. Aber sie konnte es spüren ... fühlen wie das Unheil näher kam. _

_Dann..._

_Etwas Langes, Spitzes bohrte sich in ihr wild schlagendes Herz, drang in ihr Innerstes ein. Sie versuchte dagegen anzukämpfen, die nagende Kälte zu verdrängen, aber der Schmerz wurde nur stärker und stärker und ..._

_Die Dunkelheit kam um sie zu verschlingen.

* * *

_

Cathy bäumte sich in ihrem Bett auf und öffnete den Mund, wie um zu schreien, aber das Einzige, das ihre Lippen verließ, war ein Keuchen, ehe sich ihr Herz und kurz darauf auch der Rest ihres Körpers schmerzhaft verkrampfte.

Tränen traten in ihre Augen und sie hatte das Gefühl ersticken zu müssen. Verzweifelt versuchte sie gegen die aufkeimende Panik anzukämpfen und sich wieder zu beruhigen, aber es wurde nur noch schlimmer.

Ihr Körper zuckte unter den Krämpfen, aber davon merkte sie kaum etwas.

Sie brannte.

Flüssige Lava schien durch ihre Adern zu fließen und alles auf seinem Weg zu verbrennen. Von ihrem Herzen aus breitete es sich rasend schnell in ihrem Körper aus, bis der Schmerz das einzige war, das sie wahrnehmen konnte. Je mehr sie versuchte es zu ignorieren, desto schlimmer wurde es.

Die erlösende Dunkelheit der Ohnmacht schien so unglaublich fern...

Und dann, so plötzlich wie er gekommen war, war der Schmerz wieder fort.

Es dauerte endlose Minuten lang, bis Cathy es wagte, sich wieder zu rühren. Sie blieb nach Atem ringend in der verkrümmten Position liegen und wartete darauf, dass sich ihr Herz wieder beruhigte. Erst dann begann sie sich wieder zu bewegen.

Sie rollte sich zusammen und vergrub das Gesicht in ihrem Polster, während sie gegen die Tränen anzukämpfen versuchte, aber sie kamen auch so. Das Schluchzen tat weh und jeder Atemzug war mühsam, aber gleichzeitig schien es auch eine unsichtbare Last von ihrer Brust zu heben.

Es dauerte lange, bis sie sich wieder beruhigen konnte und in einen traumlosen Schlaf zurückfiel. Und obwohl sich die Bilder des Traumes ihrem Bewusstsein wieder entzogen, hinterließen sie ein Gefühl von Angst, das Cathy auch Tage später noch verfolgen sollte.

* * *

„Cathy! Was ist denn passiert?", Anna ergriff ihre beste Freundin an den Schultern und zwang sie dazu, sie anzusehen.

Cathy runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte Annas Hände ab, während sich ein verwirrter Ausdruck in ihren Blick mischte.

„Was meinst du?", fragte sie, während sie die Art, wie Anna sie besorgt musterte, zu ignorieren versuchte. Das andere Mädchen neigte manchmal dazu, übertrieben auf Kleinigkeiten zu reagieren.

„Was ich meine?!", Anna kreischte fast, zügelte ihre Tonlage dann aber, als sie die verärgerten Blicke bemerkte, die ihr von anderen Gästen des Cafés zugeworfen wurden.

„Du bist kreidebleich!"

„Ach was ... Ich hab nur nicht so gut geschlafen.", Cathy sah Anna nicht direkt an und versuchte dieses seltsame, ungute Gefühl abzuschütteln, was ihr aber nicht so gut gelang.

„Nicht gut geschlafen? Wohl eher überhaupt nicht geschlafen. Vielleicht solltest du wieder zum Arzt...", Anna seufzte als Cathy ihr einen giftigen Blick zuwarf.

„Können wir das Thema bitte lassen?"

Cathy schloss irritiert die Augen und rieb sich mit langsamen, massierenden Bewegungen die Schläfen, hinter denen es leicht pochte. ‚_Schon wieder diese Kopfschmerzen...'_

„Ja. Sorry. Ich mache mir eben Sorgen."

„Ich weiß, aber ich bekomme das schon zur Genüge zu Hause zu hören ... Mir fehlt wirklich nichts. Wahrscheinlich ist es nur der Stress ... Aber sag mal, wann kommt Alex zurück?"

Anna entging der Themensprung keineswegs, aber da Cathy darum gebeten hatte, ging sie kommentarlos darauf ein.

„Tja, da mein großer Bruder so eine unglaubliche Schwäche für dich hat, hat er gemeint, dass er zu deinem Geburtstag auf jeden Fall wieder da ist."

Anna grinste Cathy breit an, was diese mit einem erfreuten Lächeln erwiderte.

„Und, wie gefällt ihm London?", fragte Cathy, bevor sie an ihrer heißen Schokolade nippte. Es gab doch nichts Besseres, als an einem Sonntagnachmittag im Zanoni (1) zu sitzen und mit ihrer besten Freundin eine heiße Schokolade zu trinken.

„Das solltest du doch besser wissen als ich.", Anna musterte sie mit einem amüsierten Blick. „Ich wette, dass er dich in diesen sechs Wochen mindestens zehn Mal angerufen hat."

Cathy errötete, schüttelte dann aber langsam den Kopf.

„Das mit Alex und mir ist schon lange vorbei. Das weißt du doch!"

„Was aber nichts daran ändert, dass du ihm nach wie vor unglaublich wichtig bist."

Cathy seufzte und starrte in ihre heiße Schokolade. Sie hatte Alex wirklich sehr gern, aber mehr war es nun mal nicht. Sie hatten es zwar eine Weile miteinander versucht und es war auch schön gewesen. Aber gleichzeitig war sie sich dabei auch mies vorgekommen, weil sie genau gewusst hatte, dass sie nicht dasselbe für ihn empfand wie er für sie. Schließlich hatte sie nach zwei Monaten den Schlussstrich gezogen und ihm erklärt, dass er immer ihr bester Freund bleiben würde, sie ihm aber nichts vormachen wolle.

Er hatte es akzeptiert, auch wenn sie genau wusste, dass er noch immer etwas für sie empfand. Sie war nur froh darüber, dass das ihrer Freundschaft nicht im Weg stand.

„Na ja. Er hat zwar letzte Woche angerufen, aber er hatte nicht viel Zeit und hat gemeint, dass er mir alles erzählen würde, wenn er wieder da ist."

„Tja, dann musst du ja nicht lange warten, nicht? Aber ganz ehrlich: Ich bin auch schon gespannt darauf." Anna grinste wieder. „Und wenn er sich dafür entscheidet, in London zu studieren, dann bekomme ich sein Zimmer!"

Cathy konnte sich bei Annas schadenfrohem Gesichtsausdruck ein leises Kichern nicht verkneifen, wurde aber kurz darauf wieder ernst.

„Es geht ihm also gut?"

„Ja. Gestern hat er sich jedenfalls sehr heiter angehört, auch wenn ich glaube, dass unser guter Alex zu tief ins Glas geguckt hat, bevor er seine arme, kleine Schwester mitten in der Nacht angerufen hat."

Cathy sah sie ungläubig an.

„Er hat dich mitten in der Nacht angerufen? Warum denn das?"

Anna zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht wollte er nicht mit unseren Eltern reden ... Sie und Alex haben sich wegen irgendetwas gestritten, bevor er weggefahren ist. Frag mich aber nicht, worum es ging. Ich hab keine Ahnung."

Die beiden tranken eine Weile lang schweigend ihre Schokolade, bevor Cathy seufzte.

„Na ja, Hauptsache es geht ihm gut. Frag mich nicht warum, aber irgendwie hab ich in letzter Zeit ein ungutes Gefühl..."

„Ach, es wird schon nichts passieren. Und ehe du dich versiehst ist Alex wieder in der Stadt und dann gehen wir nächstes Wochenende deinen Geburtstag feiern."

„Ja ... Das tun wir."

* * *

„_Wie geht es der Versuchsperson?"_

_Sie wand sich, wie unter Schmerzen, als die Stimme durch die Dunkelheit brach und nach ihr griff. Ihr war heiß ... unglaublich heiß. Und doch vermochte diese Hitze nicht den Eisklumpen zu schmelzen, der sich in ihrem Innern festgesetzt hatte._

_Eine Kälte, die gierig immer mehr von ihr in Besitz nahm. Die an ihr nagte und ätzte. Eine Kälte, die sie zu zerstören versuchte. Aber sie würde dieser Kälte nicht kampflos erliegen. Sie würde nicht zulassen, dass die Stimmen über sie siegten._

„_Es ist unglaublich, wie schnell die Beruhigungsmittel nachlassen. Ich habe ihr erst vor einer halben Stunde wieder Thorazin verabreicht."_

„_Erhöhen Sie die Dosis."_

„_Aber Sir...!"_

„_Erhöhen Sie die Dosis! Wir müssen sie ruhig stellen, bevor wir fortfahren können. Die nächste Phase ist äußerst kritisch und muss mit genauster Präzision durchgeführt werden! Wir können uns keine Fehler leisten!"_

_Die Stimmen entfernten sich wieder, aber sie wusste genau, dass sie noch da waren. Sie waren immer da. Waren es immer gewesen und würden es auch immer sein. Sie erfüllten ihre Welt, ihr Gefängnis aus Nässe, ihr Wesen._

_Sie versuchte sich zu bewegen, sich zu wehren, aber es war vergebens. Es dauerte nicht lange bis alles um sie herum wieder verschwamm und die Dunkelheit ihre Sinne erfüllte. Aber diesmal blieb sie nicht lange._

„_Einspeisung beginnen."_

_Die Stimme war unbekannt und kam aus dem Nichts. Sie konnte sich nicht rühren, aber sie konnte fühlen, dass etwas geschah._

„_Einspeisung eingeleitet."_

_Die Dunkelheit flüsterte ihr süße Nichtigkeiten zu und versuchte sie einzulullen, aber sie schaffte es nicht sie zu locken. Etwas hinderte sie daran, dem Ruf zu folgen._

_Ihr Herz schlug so stark, als wolle es aus ihrem Körper entkommen, der drohenden Gefahr entfliehen. Aber es war eingesperrt, genau wie sie._

„_Stabil ... Adamantium- Aufspaltung steht neunundzwanzig zu eins, Sir."_

„_Einspeisen."_

„_Stabil ..."_

„_Einspeisen."_

_Die Hitze war unerträglich. Und dann ..._

„_Oh mein Gott! ... Die Versuchsperson ... Sie ... Sie ist bei Bewusstsein! Sir, wir müssen sofort abbrechen!"_

„_Fortfahren!"_

„_Das wird sie nicht überleben!"_

„_Fortfahren hab ich gesagt! Wir können jetzt nicht abbrechen!"_

_Glühende Nadeln aus brennender Flüssigkeit drangen in ihren Körper. Die Nässe um sie herum kochte, brodelte und sie brannte ... verbrannte von innen heraus. Die Hitze schien das Fleisch von ihren Knochen zu schmelzen. Schien sich mit ihr zu vereinen, sie zu verändern._

_Die Hitze ... Sie griff nach ihrem Geist, nach ihrem Selbst. Griff nach ihr, um das zu zerstören, was die Stimmen zu ergreifen nicht vermocht hatten._

_Sie wollte schreien, sterben._

_Und die Dunkelheit kam und kam einfach nicht, um sie erlösen.

* * *

_

Cathy wälzte sich unruhig auf ihrem Bett herum, bevor sie auf einmal erstarrte. Ein Ruck schien durch ihren Körper zu gehen, ehe sie die Augen aufriss und sich unter Schmerzen krümmte. Es kam kein einziger Ton über ihre Lippen, dabei hätte sie geschrieen, wenn sie gekonnt hätte. Aber sie konnte nicht einmal atmen.

Ihr Körper zuckte, ihr Rücken bog sich durch und ihre Hände krallten sich in die Decke, als eine zweite Welle dieser sengenden Agonie sie überrollte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als würde jemand glühende Nadeln durch ihre Glieder stoßen, als würde sich das Fleisch langsam von ihren Knochen schälen, als würde...

Es war als hätte jemand einen Schalter umgelegt. Der Schmerz war plötzlich fort.

Cathy fiel zurück auf die Matratze als sich ihr Körper von einem Augenblick auf den nächsten entspannte.

Einen Moment lang war nur das leise Ticken der Uhr zu hören, ehe Cathy schluchzend nach Luft schnappte. Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinunter und alles drehte sich um sie herum. Sie wollte sich zusammenrollen, aber sie schaffte es nicht einmal einen Finger zu bewegen.

Es dauerte sehr lange, bis sie sich wieder rühren konnte und selbst dann protestierten ihre Muskeln so stark, dass sie es fast aufgab. Aber dann setzte sie sich doch langsam auf.

Sie begann zu zittern, als sie die Beine vom Bett schwang und es brauchte drei Versuche, bis sie ganz sicher war, dass sie nicht gleich wieder umkippen würde.

Mit äußerster Anstrengung schleppte sie sich ins Bad. Sie war unsicher auf den Beinen und musste öfters stehen bleiben, um sich an der Wand abstützen. Schließlich sackte sie aber doch zusammen, kaum war sie im Badezimmer angekommen.

Jegliche Kraft verließ ihren Körper, das Zittern wurde stärker und sie rang erschöpft nach Atem, während sie versuchte die aufkommende Übelkeit zu bekämpfen.

Sie schloss kurz die Augen und zwang sich zur Ruhe, was aber nicht leicht war, vor allem wenn sie an diesen Traum zurückdachte.

Cathy schluckte schwer und unternahm ausnahmsweise nicht einmal den Versucht, sich an mehr aus dem Traum zu erinnern. Sie wollte sich nicht erinnern, nicht wirklich. Der Schmerz war Erinnerung genug...

Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor sie endlich wieder die Augen aufmachte. Das Zittern hatte aufgehört und jetzt tat auch nicht mehr jede einzelne Bewegung weh, auch wenn ihre Muskeln immer noch leicht brannten.

Cathys Blick fiel auf ihre Arme, mit denen sie sich an der Badewanne festgehalten hatte. Es dauerte einen Moment lang, bis ihr Gehirn das Bild verarbeitete.

Ein kurzer Moment, in dem sich ihre Augen unmöglich weiteten und einen entsetzten Ausdruck annahmen.

Ein kurzer Moment, in dem sie registrierte, wie sich blutige Risse in ihrem Fleisch schlossen.

Ein Moment, in dem ihre Adern hervortraten und sich schwarz zu färben begannen, als das Blut in ihnen zu faulen begann.

Die Übelkeit, die Cathy so mühsam unterdrück hatte, kam in voller Stärke zurück. Ihr Magen schmerzte und krampfte, als sie sich übergab, kaum dass der Moment vorbei war.

Und dann holte die Dunkelheit sie endlich zu sich.

* * *

Es dauerte lange bis Cathy bemerkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Sie runzelte noch im Schlaf die Stirn, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass etwas an ihr nagte. Etwas, das ihr wichtig vorkam. Wie zum Beispiel das Gefühl, dass es viel zu spät war. Sie konnte die Helligkeit in ihrem Zimmer richtiggehend fühlen. Dennoch ... Sie wollte noch nicht aufstehen.

Es verging noch eine weitere halbe Stunde bevor sie endlich die Augen öffnete. Sie konnte einfach nicht mehr weiterschlafen...

Das war dann auch der Moment, in dem sie bemerkte, dass es tatsächlich schon hell war. Aber das bedeutete dann...

Cathy setzte sich mit einem Ruck und einem erschrockenen Ausruf auf, wobei sie mit ihren Augen hektisch nach der Uhr suchten.

Es war Mittag.

Es war Dientag Mittag und sie lag noch immer im Bett. Dabei hätte sie schon vor vier Stunden in der Schule sein sollen! Wieso hatte ihre Mutter sie nicht geweckt??

Einen Augenblick lang war ihr schwindlig als sie aufstand, aber das verging recht schnell. Mit hastigen Schritten verließ sie ihr Zimmer und war kurz darauf in der Küche, in der bereits ein Zettel von ihrer Mutter auf sie wartete.

„_Cathy, Liebes. _

_Hab versucht dich zu wecken, aber du bist gleich wieder eingeschlafen. Scheinst ein bisschen erhöhte Temperatur zu haben. Ruh dich aus. _

–_Mama."_

Cathy ließ das Stück Papier wieder sinken und setzte sich seufzend an den Esstisch. Sie fühlte sich ausgeruht, auch wenn sich ihre Haut noch ein wenig heiß anfühlte. Anscheinend hatte ihre Mutter Recht, auch wenn sich Cathy dieses plötzliche, leichte Fieber nicht erklären konnte. Es war ihr am Vortag doch gut gegangen!

Es war ihr gut gegangen.

Cathy starrte ihre Hände an.

Es war... Es war ihr gut gegangen, oder?

Sie bewegte die Finger, sah ihren Muskeln dabei zu, wie sie sich unter der Haut bewegten.

Es war... Es war...

Mit einem Schlag kam die Erinnerung an die Ereignisse der Nacht zurück.

Cathy fing unwillkürlich an zu zittern, während sie den Blick nicht von ihren Armen abwenden konnte. Ein Bild schob sich vor ihr geistiges Auge, ein Bild von schwarzen, hervorquellenden Adern, von Händen die sich zu blutigen Klauen verkrümmten, von...

Cathy drückte die Augenlider so stark aufeinander, dass es wehtat, aber der Schmerz vertrieb die Bilder. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete waren ihre Arme wieder normal und ihre Hände lediglich zu Fäusten geballt.

‚_Was ist da bloß passiert?'_, fragte sie sich, während sie weiterhin ihre Arme musterte. _‚Was ist gestern Nacht geschehen? Hab ich mir das alles nur eingebildet?'_

Aber sie konnte sich ganz genau an den Schmerz erinnern. Es war als hätte sich die Erinnerung daran in ihr Fleisch gebrannt und ihre Glieder schmerzten auch jetzt noch, wenn sie daran zurückdachte. Sie konnte sich das Ganze nicht nur eingebildet haben.

Aber wenn es real war, was war dann passiert, nachdem sie das Bewusstsein verloren hatte? Wie war sie in ihr Bett gekommen? Und warum hatten ihre Eltern scheinbar nichts von dem Ganzen bemerkt?

* * *

„Happy Birthday!"

Cathy wurde stürmisch von ihrer besten Freundin begrüßt, kaum dass sie das Klassenzimmer betreten hatte. Sie erwiderte die Umarmung und lächelte Anna freudig strahlend an.

„Hi, Geburtstagskind!", Anna führte Cathy zu ihrem Platz, wo sie sie eilig in den Sessel drückte, nur um sich gleich darauf neben sie zu setzen.

„Also, was hast du gestern so gemacht? Und warum hast ausgerechnet gestern blau gemacht und nicht heute?"

Cathy zuckte zusammen, versuchte es aber mit einem Lächeln zu überspielen.

„Sorry dich enttäuschen zu müssen, aber ich habe ... nun ja ... ich habe nicht wirklich blau gemacht ... Es ist eher so, dass ich gestern leichtes Fieber hatte."

„..."

„Aber es geht mir wieder gut, ehrlich!", fügte sie schnell hinzu, als sich ein besorgter Ausdruck auf Annas Gesicht ausbreitete. „Ich weiß nicht, was los war. Vermutlich habe ich nur was Falsches gegessen."

Anna betrachtete sie noch einen Moment lang eingehend, nickte dann aber und lächelte wieder.

„Gut. Denn ... Alex kommt heute Mittag zurück und wird uns dann am Nachmittag abholen. Außerdem hat er angekündigt, dass er uns am Wochenende auf jeden Fall zum Feiern mitschleppt, egal wie sehr du dagegen protestierst!", Anna grinste verschwörerisch.

Cathy lächelte, aber sie konnte das Gefühl nicht verdrängen, dass bis dahin noch etwas geschehen würde, dass sich diese böse Vorahnung, die seit diesem Zwischenfall an ihr nagte, erfüllen würde. Und das schon bald.

* * *

Das erste Mal seit Wochen nahm Cathy wieder an dem Turnunterricht teil und dann ... DAS. Genervt rieb sie sich das rechte Handgelenk, das leicht pochte. Es musste ja auch unbedingt an ihrem Geburtstag passieren, dass sie den Ball schlecht erwischte und sich dabei an der Hand verletzte.

Sie sank zurück gegen die Wand und sah den anderen Mädchen beim Basketballspielen zu.

‚_Na ja, so schlimm ist das auch nicht. Ist ja nicht so, als ob dieses Spiel so faszinierend wäre.'_

Cathy ließ das Handgelenk los und schloss die Augen, während sie die Art und Weise, in der sich der leichte Schmerz in ihren Arm fortzusetzen schien, zu ignorieren versuchte.

„_Reicht der Adamantium- Vorrat?"_

„_Es reicht bei der gegenwärtigen Geschwindigkeit, Doktor."_

„_Nicht gut genug. Auf Reserve umschalten."_

Cathy riss die Augen auf und starrte Anna an, die eben wieder dazu ansetzte, etwas zu sagen.

„Wie?", fragte sie ihre beste Freundin und versuchte dabei zu ignorieren, wie sehr ihre Stimme sich nach einem Krächzen anhörte.

„Ich hab nur gefragt, ob du mitkommst oder es bevorzugst den Rest des Tages im Turnsaal zu verbringen.", Anna reichte ihre Hand, um Cathy beim Aufstehen zu helfen, was diese dankend annahm. Sie folgten den anderen Mädchen zur Umkleide, wobei Cathy in ein nachdenkliches Schweigen verfiel, was Anna nicht entging.

„Hey, ist alles okay?"

„Hmmm...?", Cathy brauchte einen Augenblick, ehe sie ihre beste Freundin ansah und dann beschwichtigend lächelte. „Ja, danke. Mir geht's gut."

„Und dein Handgelenk?"

Cathy sah Anna einen Augenblick lang fragend an, bevor sie bemerkte, wie fest sie mit der linken Hand das andere Handgelenk umklammerte. Sie ließ so plötzlich los, als hätte sie sich verbrannt.

„Dem geht's auch gut. Es tut nur ein ganz klein wenig weh." Und tatsächlich war da ein leichtes, schmerzhaftes Pochen. Nur dass es sich nicht nur auf das eine Handgelenk beschränkte.

Cathy ignorierte es und ging schweigend zu ihren Sachen, kaum dass sie die Garderobe erreicht hatten.

„_Die Kanäle sind alle intakt, Doktor, aber es fließt übermäßig viel in die Bereiche _flexor bevis_- _minima digit._"_

_Sie waren sehr undeutlich, dieses eine Mal. Die Dunkelheit war da, ganz in der Nähe und dennoch ... sie hielt sich zurück. Sie wartete am Rand ihres Bewusstseins, erfreute sich aber an ihrer Pein. Es schmerzte, ihr Körper starb und ihre Seele verbrannte. Und doch hörte sie die Stimmen, die sie nicht ruhen ließen._

„_Sie meinen also, dass zu viel Adamantium in die Hände und Handgelenkte geht?"_

„_Ja Sir."_

Cathy blinzelte verwirrt und starrte benommen auf ihre Hose, die sie in den Händen hielt. Irgendwie konnte sie sich nicht dazu bringen, die Arme zu bewegen und sie anzuziehen. Das Pochen in ihren Händen war stärker geworden und sie konnte sehen, wie sie zitterten.

„Cathy? Kommst du?"

Sie konnte Annas Hand auf ihrer Schulter spüren, aber sie fühlte sich seltsam distanziert, so als hätte ihre beste Freundin nicht sie angesprochen. Und selbst als sie antwortete kam es ihr so vor, als würde es eine andere Person ihrer statt tun.

„Ja, ich brauch noch einen Moment. Mir ... Mir ist nur ein bisschen schlecht. Aber es geht gleich wieder. Geh schon vor, ja?"

„Bist du dir sicher? Soll ich nicht hier bei dir bleiben?"

„Ja. Gehr nur. Ich brauch nur ein paar Minuten."

„Na gut. Ich sag dem Prof Bescheid, ja?"

Cathy nickte, nahm den Blick aber auch weiterhin nicht von ihren Händen. Da war etwas ... Da war etwas unter ihrer Haut... Etwas, das sich langsam, ganz langsam ausbreitete. Etwas ...

„_Im Tank ist aber von dem so genannten Leck nichts zu sehen... Weniger als ein Hunderttausendstel. Aber irgendwo muss das Adamantium ja hin. Es kann sich nicht alles in ihren Handgelenken sammeln- womit sollte es sich dort verbinden?"_

Die Hose entglitt ihren Händen, als jegliches Gefühl diese verließ. Sie konnte nicht einmal ihre Finger spüren ... Nur dieses Pochen und Brennen in ihren Unterarmen und Handgelenken. Etwas drückte gegen ihre Knochen.

_Sie sah._

_Das erste Mal in einer Ewigkeit aus Finsternis sah sie wieder. Die Dunkelheit hatte sie verlassen, hatte sie ausgesetzt in einer Welt des Schmerzes und nun ... Nun versuchte sie nicht einmal mehr sie zu sich zu holen._

_Sie starrte ihre Hände an, die Gliedmaßen, aus denen Dinge ragten. Dinge, die stachen und bissen. Nadeln, Drähte ..._

Cathy starrte ihre Hände an. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Ihre Hände zitterten immer mehr und zuckten. Ihr Herz raste und sie konnte fühlen, wie kalter Schweiß auf ihre Stirn trat. Ihr war so schwindlig...

Sie bemerkte es kaum, als ihre Beine unter ihr nachgaben und sie auf die Knie fiel. Der Schmerz, der durch ihre Beine zuckte verlor sich in dem immer stärker werdenden Brennen, das sich durch ihre Unterarme fraß.

_Ihre Arme brannten. Die Finger zuckten unkontrolliert während sie gebannt auf ihre Hände starrte. Ihre Hände ... Sie konnte fühlen, wie schwer sie waren. Eine unsichtbare Last hinderte sie daran die Arme zu heben, aber ihre Hände ... _

_Sie konnte sehen, wie sich die Finger zu unmenschlichen Klauen verkrümmten. Und dann ..._

Schmerz explodierte in ihren Händen und schien sie von innen heraus aufzureißen.

Cathy schrie vor Qual und drückte ihre geschundenen Hände an den Körper, wie um gegen den Schmerz anzukämpfen, aber es half nichts. Das, was als leichter Schmerz in ihren Handgelenken angefangen hatte steigerte sich in grenzenlose Agonie.

Ihre Unterarmmuskulatur bebte und zuckte, die Adern traten hervor, als könnten sie dem Druck nicht mehr standhalten.

Ihre Arme zuckten unter Krämpfen und ...

_Blut. _

_Da war überall Blut. Es spritzte aus ihren Händen, als sie mit aller Kraft die Drähte aus ihnen herausriss, wie um dem Schmerz entgegenzuwirken. Schläuche rissen als sie sich vor Schmerz wand. Es wollte einfach nicht aufhören._

_Sie starb. Sie starb erneut, so wie die vielen Male davor. Blut verschleierte ihren Blick und sie konnte das Blut auf ihren Lippen schmecken. Sie flehte, weinte und schrie, aber die Dunkelheit kam einfach nicht, um sie zu erlösen._

Ihre Hände schlossen und öffneten sich von selbst, während Tränen des Schmerzes ihre Wangen in Strömen ihre Wangen hinunterliefen. Sie konnte nicht mehr schreien, ihre Stimme versagte, während tiefes Schluchzen ihren Körper schüttelte.

Da war Blut. Es trat aus Wunden an ihren Knöcheln, zuerst langsam und dann immer schneller. Immer mehr. Der Zwischenraum zwischen ihren Knöcheln schien aufzureißen während Cathy das Gefühl hatte, als würde jemand langsam glühende Nadeln durch ihre Arme bohren.

_Sie starrte voller Entsetzen ihre Arme an, als das Fleisch unter ihrer Haut sich leicht zu wölben und zu dehnen begann. Etwas drückte und schnitt, brannte durch ihr Fleisch und dann ..._

Cathy schrie heiser auf, als noch mehr Blut aus ihren Händen spritzte und sich der Schmerz wieder intensiver wurde.

Je drei messerscharfe Spitzen schossen aus den Wunden an ihren Händen.

Cathys Atem stockte, der Schrei verstummte und sie starrte die Klingen einen Moment lang entsetzt und ungläubig an.

Dann verdrehte sie die Augen und verlor das Bewusstsein.

* * *

Amerkung:

(1) Zanoni ist ein Eisgeschäft in Wien, das das ganze Jahr über offen hat.


	6. Kapitel 4: Tage wie dieser

Kapitel 4: Tage wie dieser

Stille.

Es war unglaublich ruhig in der Mädchengarderobe, im ersten Untergeschoss der Schule. Nichts rührte sich und selbst das Tropfen des Wasserhahns schien gedämpft. Die Luft stand still.

Cathy riss die Augen auf.

Einen ganzen Augenblick lang blieb sie reglos auf dem Boden liegen und starrte einfach nur die Decke der Garderobe an. Sonnenlicht drang durch die kleinen Fenster hoch an der Wand herein und die Schatten der Bäume tanzten zum Klang einer stummen Musik.

Dann, ganz plötzlich, ging ein Ruck durch Cathys Körper.

Sie bäumte sich auf und schnappte schluchzend nach Luft als der Schmerz mit voller Wucht wieder in ihr Bewusstsein drang. Ein heiseres, schmerzerfülltes Keuchen entkam ihren Lippen, bevor sie kraftlos wieder zurücksank und sich dann zusammenrollte.

Ihre Hände brannten und es wurde auch nicht besser, als sie diese rein instinktiv an ihren Körper drückte, der anfing immer heftiger zu zittern und zu zucken. Dass sie sich dabei an den Klingen schnitt, bemerkte sie nicht einmal.

Es tat weh ... Ihr Körper tat unglaublich weh ...

Ihre Hände und Arme pochten mit jedem einzelnen Herzschlag. Ihre Knochen schienen zu vibrieren und sich unter einem unglaublichen Druck zusammenziehen zu wollen. Und sie hatte das Gefühl, als würde ihr Kopf jeden Augenblick zerspringen.

Cathy schloss die Augen und drückte dabei die Augenlider so stark aufeinander, dass bunte Sterne hinter ihnen zu tanzen anfingen. Sie versuchte sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren, ihre Aufmerksamkeit von dem Schmerz wegzulenken, aber das schien alles nur noch schlimmer zu machen. Es schien, als hätte sich der Schmerz in ihre Nerven gebrannt und allein die Erinnerung daran ließ ihren Körper erschaudern.

Dennoch versuchte sie es. Sie zwang sich dazu ihre Atmung zu beruhigen und sich zu entspannen. Es war nicht leicht, aber nach einer Weile, die ihr wie eine kleine Ewigkeit vorkam, schienen sich ihre Muskeln langsam zu lockern und das Zittern wurde schwächer. Selbst das unkontrollierte Zucken ihrer Glieder wurde schwächer. Trotzdem wagte sie es noch nicht, sich zu rühren.

Sie wollte nicht aufstehen, denn dann hätte sie die Augen wieder öffnen müssen und dann ... dann hätte sie gesehen, was sie nicht sehen wollte. Sie wollte nicht das Blut auf dem Boden sehen, oder auf ihrer Kleidung. An ihren Händen. Sie wollte es nicht sehen, auch wenn sie genau wusste, dass es da war.

Sie ... sie konnte ihn riechen, den süßlich metallenen Duft ihres Blutes. Er drang so hartnäckig in ihre Nase, dass sie ihn nur schwer ignorieren konnte. Er war schwer, dieser Duft, und benebelte fast ihre Sinne. Sie konnte ihn fast schmecken.

Übelkeit stieg in ihr hoch, aber sie unterdrückte es und rollte sich noch enger zusammen, wobei die Klingen immer tiefer in ihre Seite schnitten.

Die Minuten zogen dahin, Minuten in denen Cathy nichts anderes tat als dem Rauschen des Blutes in ihren Ohren zu lauschen.

Nichts rührte sich, nur die Schatten der Bäume tanzten weiter ihren Tanz auf der Decke der Garderobe. Und wenn Cathy an dem Rauschen des Blutes vorbei gelauscht hätte, hätte sie vielleicht sogar die Musik hören können, die der Wind dazu spielte.

* * *

Anna wandte ihren Blick vom Tanz der Blätter ab, um erneut besorgt auf die Uhr zu sehen.

Die Stunde hatte schon vor fünfzehn Minuten angefangen und Cathy war noch immer nicht aufgetaucht, obwohl sie ja gesagt hatte, dass sie bald nachkommen würde. Aber was, wenn es Cathy doch schlechter ging, als sie hatte zugeben wollen? Was wenn sie ihre Hilfe brauchte? Was wenn ...?

Anna runzelte die Stirn und sah den Rücken der Deutschprofessorin unschlüssig an. Sie hatte kein gutes Gefühl dabei gehabt, als sie Cathy allein gelassen hatte und es wurde auch nicht besser. Nein, dieses Gefühl wurde mit jeder weiteren verstreichenden Minute schlimmer.

Sie wusste einfach, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte mit ihrer besten Freundin. Nicht nur jetzt, es ging schon seit Wochen so. Seit diesem Zwischenfall im Theater, bei dem sie ja nicht anwesend gewesen war. Cathy versuchte es zwar immer wieder herunterzuspielen, aber Anna merkte sehr wohl, dass es dem anderen Mädchen nicht gut ging.

Anna wusste aber auch, dass Cathy ihr nichts sagen würde, wenn sie sie zu sehr dazu drängte. Deswegen hatte sie ihr ihren Willen gelassen und war vorausgegangen.

Aber jetzt...

Sie machte sich einfach Sorgen.

Anna stand auf und ging nach vorne zu der Professorin, um sich für einen Moment zu entschuldigen. Dann verließ sie mit hastigen Schritten die Klasse und eilte die Treppen hinunter zum ersten Untergeschoss der Schule. Hinunter zur Garderobe, um nach ihrer besten Freundin zu sehen.

Aber als sie erst einmal unten angekommen war, blieb sie plötzlich mitten im Schritt stehen.

Anna schluckte schwer und warf einen flüchtigen Blick in die Runde. Kam es ihr nur so vor, oder war es hier dunkler, als es zuvor gewesen war?

Kalter Schweiß trat auf ihre Stirn und sie machte einen zögernden Schritt in Richtung Mädchengarderobe, ehe sie wieder inne hielt und angestrengt lauschte, aber sie konnte nichts hören.

Alles war ruhig.

Nichts rührte sich.

Nicht einmal die Luft schien sich zu bewegen.

Anna fing an zu zittern, nur ganz leicht, aber genug, dass sie nach ein paar Augenblicken die Hände zu Fäusten ballen musste, um sie unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Sie zwang sich zur Ruhe und setzte sich langsam wieder in Bewegung, auch wenn sie sich dazu überwinden musste, einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen. Sie wusste auch nicht, was dieses beklemmende Gefühl in ihr auslöste. Es war einfach ... Es war so...

Ein leises Wimmern und Schluchzen brach durch ihre Gedanken und ließ sie unweigerlich zusammenzucken. Sie wagte es kaum zu atmen, während sie angestrengt lauschte. Und dann wiederholte sich das Geräusch tatsächlich.

Es kam aus der Mädchengarderobe.

Diese Tatsache genügte, um Anna aus ihrer Erstarrung zu reißen. Das Mädchen setzte sich sofort wieder in Bewegung und eilte auf die Tür der Umkleide zu.

„Cathy?", fragte sie leise, während sie nach der Türklinke griff und diese langsam hinunter drückte. Sie lauschte angestrengt, aber es kam keine Antwort. Es war wieder ruhig, so als wäre da nie dieses Schluchzen gewesen.

„Cathy, bist du da?"

Anna öffnete schließlich nach einigen Augenblicken des Zögerns die Tür und betrat den kleinen Raum.

„Bist du ...?"

Die Worte blieben in Annas Hals stecken, kaum dass sie in die Ecke sah, in der Cathy vor dem Turnunterricht ihre Sachen verstaut hatte. Anna konnte förmlich spüren, wie jegliche Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht wich während ein eisiger Schauer über ihren Rücken jagte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Unglauben und ein entsetztes Krächzen entkam ihren Lippen, als sie ihre beste Freundin erblickte, die zusammengerollt auf dem Boden lag.

Auf dem Boden vor der einst weißen Wand, die aber nun über und über mit dunkelrotem Blut bespritzt war.

Auf dem Boden, in einer langsam größer werdenden Blutlacke.

Anna konnte sich nicht rühren, sie konnte kaum atmen bei dem Bild, das sich ihr bot. Nicht einmal als sich das menschliche Bündel vor ihr leicht regte und leise etwas hauchte, das erst nach einem Moment in Annas Bewusstsein durchdrang.

„Hilf ... mir."

* * *

„Hilf ... mir ... Bitte ..."

Cathy versuchte das Zittern und den flehenden Ton ihrer eigenen Stimme zu ignorieren, als sie den Kopf ein wenig wandte, in der Hoffnung, dass Anna sie dann besser hören würde. Sie wusste nicht wieso, aber irgendwie hatte sie schon gewusst, dass es sich um ihre beste Freundin handelte, noch ehe sie ihre Stimme gehört hatte. Und trotz dieser Tatsache war sie kein bisschen erleichtert.

Sie hatte Angst.

Es dauerte einen weiteren Moment des bedrückenden Schweigens, ehe Anna sich endlich aus ihrer Erstarrung löste und einen Schritt auf Cathy zu machte. Dabei unterdrückte sie die aufkommende Übelkeit, als sie mit dieser Bewegung in die Blutlacke trat. In Cathys Blut ...

„Cathy?" Anna kam noch näher, wobei Cathy ihre Unsicherheit förmlich riechen konnte, aber sie versuchte es für den Augenblick zu ignorieren.

„Cathy ... Was soll ich...? Mein Gott ...was ist passiert?!"

„Ich..." Cathy verbiss sich ein schmerzvolles Stöhnen, als sie sich zu bewegen versuchte. Ja, das Zittern und Zucken hatte aufgehört, aber ihre Muskeln schienen nun umso mehr zu protestieren. „Bitte hilf mir."

Anna starrte einen Augenblick lang nur den ihr zugewandten Rücken an, aber dann sank sie langsam auf die Knie, schob eine Hand unter Cathys Seite und half ihr sich aufzusetzen. Dabei entging ihr weder das leichte Zittern noch die Qual, die in das Gesicht ihrer besten Freundin geschrieben stand. Cathy war unglaublich blass, dunkle Schatten lagen unter ihren Augen und sogar ihre Wangen schienen ein wenig eingefallen zu sein, wie nach einer langen, schweren Krankheit.

Cathy lehnte schwer gegen Anna und versuchte ihren Körper unter Kontrolle zu bringen, aber sie fühlte sich einfach nur unglaublich schwer und ... müde.

„Was ist passiert?", wiederholte Anna ihre Frage, wobei ein leichter Unterton von Panik in ihrer Stimme mitschwang.

„Ich ... Ich weiß nicht ... Ich..." Cathy verstummte und schloss für einen kurzen Augenblick die Augen. Ihr war schwindlig, aber je länger sie aufrecht saß, desto mehr schien der Druck auf ihre Knochen nachzulassen. Es war, als würden sie und ihre Muskeln sich langsam daran gewöhnen ...

„Ich ... Ich wollte mich ... umziehen und ... Mir war nicht so gut ..." Cathy wagte es nicht, Anna anzusehen, als sie ihre Hände langsam von ihrem Körper löste, wo diese noch immer mit den Krallen in ihre Seiten schnitten.

„Ich weiß nicht warum ... Ich habe nichts gemacht ... Ich ..."

Annas Augen weiteten sich vor Unglauben und sie keuchte, als sie Cathys blutige Hände sah. Die blutigen Hände und die glänzenden Klingen, die aus ihnen ragten.

„Wie ... Aber was ...?" Annas Stimme versagte und sie konnte nur auf die geschundenen Hände starren, die auch weiterhin leicht zitterten.

„Sie sind einfach ... Da war plötzlich Blut und ... Sie sind rausgekommen. Einfach so ..." Cathy biss sich auf die Unterlippe, bevor sie leise humorlos auflachte. „Ich weiß nicht wie ich sie wieder einziehen soll."

Anna warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf Cathys Gesicht, das noch immer von ihr abgewandt war und sah dann wieder wie gebannt auf ihre Hände, bevor sie zögernd nach ihnen griff. Ihre Finger verharrten einen Moment lang über den Klingen, berührten sie dann aber vorsichtig, wie um zu bestätigen, dass sie auch tatsächlich da waren.

Sie waren kalt, fühlten sich aber gleichzeitig merkwürdig warm an, so als hätten sie erst vor kurzem begonnen Wärme zu speichern ...

Wieder herrschte eine Weile Schweigen zwischen den beiden, ehe Anna ihre Hand wieder zurückzog und ihre Freundin nachdenklich musterte.

„Vielleicht wenn du ... hmmm ..."

Cathy rührte sich wieder und sah ihre Freundin endlich an. Der leicht gehetzte Blick in ihren Augen klang langsam ab, während sie sie eingehend betrachtete. Anna war zwar ein wenig nervös, was an ihrer Körpersprache abgelesen werden konnte, aber gleichzeitig strahlte sie auch eine unglaubliche Ruhe aus, so als würde sie täglich Leute mit Klingen an den Händen sehen.

‚_Das liegt am Schock.'_, sagte sie sich, aber die Tatsache, dass Anna bei ihr war und ihr half, dass sie nicht davongelaufen war, verbreitete ein angenehm warmes Gefühl in Cathys Innerem. Ein schwaches Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Züge und ihr Körper entspannte sich ein wenig, wodurch auch der Schmerz in ihren Armen und Händen ein bisschen nachließ.

„Du könntest ... Na ja, weißt du, Katzen ziehen ihre Krallen ja auch ein ... Vielleicht hilft es, wenn du dir bildlich vorstellst, wie du sie einziehst..."

Cathy blickte nachdenklich auf ihre Hände und versuchte Annas Anweisung zu folgen. Sie starrte die Krallen konzentriert an und stellte sich vor, wie sie sich langsam in ihr Fleisch zurückzogen. Ihre Finger zuckten leicht bei dem Bild, die Muskeln bewegten sich als Antwort.

Die Klingen rührten sich nicht.

Cathy seufzte frustriert und runzelte die Stirn in dem Versuch, sich das ganze noch bildlicher vorzustellen, ihre Konzentration wurde aber gebrochen, als Anna wieder nach ihren Händen griff.

„Du bist zu verspannt.", erklärte das andere Mädchen, bevor sie begann sanft Cathys rechten Handrücken zu massieren. Die kleinen, kreisenden Bewegungen sandten einen Schmerzimpuls nach dem anderen durch Cathys Nerven, aber sie biss die Zähne zusammen und erduldete es schweigend.

Und tatsächlich: Nach ein paar Minuten konnte sie fühlen, wie die Spannung langsam aus den Muskeln wich.

Die Klingen zogen sich Stück für Stück zurück.

Cathy nickte zustimmen, als Anna sie fragend ansah und dann bei dem anderen Handrücken fortfuhr, auch wenn ihr dabei Tränen der Qual in die Augen stiegen. Der Schmerz verebbte aber bereits nach wenigen Augenblicken nachdem sich die Krallen zurückgezogen hatten. Ihr rechter Arm pochte zwar noch ein wenig, aber selbst das schien mit den verstreichenden Minuten nachzulassen.

Als Anna endlich auch mit der zweiten Hand fertig war, sank Cathy kraftlos gegen sie, nur um sie dann leicht zu umarmen und ihr Gesicht in ihrer Schulter zu verbergen.

„Danke.", hauchte Cathy gegen Annas Schulter, bevor ihre Stimme sie wieder verließ.

Zögernd erwiderte Anna die Umarmung und drückte Cathy fast schützend an sich, bevor sie ihre beste Freundin an den Schultern ergriff und leicht von sich wegdrückte.

„Wir müssen die Wunden säubern ... Und dann musst du zum Arzt. Und ..." Anna verstummte und half Cathy anstatt dessen beim Aufstehen. Sie musste sie stützen, damit sie nicht wieder zusammensackte und selbst dann hatte Cathy Schwierigkeiten damit, auf den Beinen zu bleiben. Ihre Knie zitterten so stark, dass Anna befürchten musste, dass sie einfach unter ihr nachgeben würden. Aber schon nach wenigen Augenblicken stabilisierten sich Cathys Schritte und dann waren sie auch schon beim Waschbecken, an dem sich Cathy sicherheitshalber festhielt, als Anna sie losließ.

„Schaffst du das alleine?", fragte das andere Mädchen unsicher, worauf Cathy schweigend nickte.

„Gut. Ich schau dann mal, ob deine Sachen noch brauchbar sind, ja?"

Cathy sah Anna durch den Spiegel dabei zu, wie sie wieder in die Umkleide ging und in die Ecke mit ihrer Kleidung, wobei sie einen großen Bogen um das Blut machte. Dann drehte sie den Wasserhahn auf und hielt die Hände unter das kalte Wasser.

Getrocknetes Blut löste sich von ihren Händen und darunter kam eine gesunde, ungebrochene Haut zum Vorschein. Cathy hätte gelächelt, wenn die Situation anders gewesen wäre.

Jetzt, wo die Krallen nicht mehr draußen waren, hatten sich die Wunden an ihren Händen geschlossen. Sie konnte auch fühlen, wie die restlichen Wunden wieder heilten, wie sich neue Haut bildete, wie sich gerissene Muskelfasern wieder zusammenfügten.

Sie konnte fühlen wie sich ihre Muskeln an das zusätzliche Gewicht anpassten, wie sich ihr Körper regenerierte und wieder stabilisierte.

All das konnte sie fühlen und jetzt, da sie Zeit hatte über das Geschehene nachzudenken, fügten sich alle ungeklärten Teile zu einem Ganzen zusammen.

Cathy sah ihr Spiegelbild eindringlich an und sah, wie die dunklen Schatten unter ihren Augen verschwanden und Farbe in ihr Gesicht zurückkehrte.

Sie sah und fühlte das alles, aber es wunderte sie nicht mehr.

‚_Wie denn auch?'_, dachte sie sich und musste dabei ein hysterisches Lachen unterdrücken. _‚Es ist nur natürlich, dass mein Körper heilt. Ich habe ja Logans Kräfte.'_

Etwas war passiert.

Ihr Wunsch ... Dieser absurde, unmögliche Wunsch war in Erfüllung gegangen. Sie hatte bekommen, was sie hatte haben wollen.

Sie hatte ...

Cathy übergab sich würgend.

* * *

Es war still.

Cathys Magen krampfte immer noch, als sie sich den Mund ausspülte. Sie konnte das laufende Wasser vor ihr hören und ihren Herzschlag, aber ansonsten war es ... still.

Viel zu still.

Sie schöpfte mit beiden Händen noch ein paar Mal Wasser, um sich das Gesicht zu waschen. Das kalte Wasser tat gut, schaffte es aber nicht das beunruhigende Gefühl zu verdrängen, das an ihr nagte.

Etwas stimmte nicht.

„Anna?"

Cathy rieb sich die Hände an ihrer Hose trocken und trat dann vorsichtig in die Garderobe, um nach ihrer Freundin zu sehen. Ihr Blick schweifte automatisch in die Ecke, wo ihre Sachen waren und wo Anna wie erstarrt vor der Blutlacke stand, die langsam zu trocknen begann.

„Anna?", wiederholte Cathy leise und trat an das andere Mädchen heran, das sich noch immer nicht rührte. Erst als Cathy mit der Hand ihre Schulter berührte, schien sie ein wenig zu sich zu kommen.

„So ... so viel Blut ...", murmelte sie leise und wandte dann endlich ihren Blick davon ab, nur um Cathy anzustarren, die ein klein wenig zusammen zuckte.

Die Panik, die sie schon davor in Annas Augen bemerkt hatte, war an die Oberfläche getreten.

„Mein Gott ... Cathy ... So viel Blut und ... und diese ... diese ... diese _Dinger_..."

Anna wich einen Schritt von ihr zurück und starrte sie aus vor Angst geweiteten Augen an.

„Anna ... Ich kann es auch nicht erklären! Ich weiß nicht was passiert ist!", auch wenn es gelogen war, Cathy empfand genug Verzweiflung über die Reaktion ihrer Freundin, dass es überzeugend herüber kam. Oder herüber gekommen wäre, hätte nicht die Panik ihre Freundin gelenkt.

„Ich ... Das war ... D ... Das war so wie in diesem Film!"

„Anna, bitte ... Hör mir ..."

„Ich weiß doch, was ich gesehen habe! Diese ... WAS bist du??!!"

Cathy ließ die Hand, mit der sie Anna hatte beruhigend berühren wollen, so abrupt sinken, als hätte sie sich verbrannt. Sie wusste zwar, dass es Anna wahrscheinlich nicht so meinte, aber die Worte taten deswegen nicht weniger weh.

„Anna ... Anna, ich ..." Cathy verstummte und sah ihre beste Freundin verzweifelt an, die wieder ein paar Schritte zurückgewichen war, so als hätte sie Angst davor, dass Cathy ihr wehtun würde.

Cathy konnte sehen, wie Anna dazu ansetzte etwas zu sagen, aber ihre beste Freundin erstarrte plötzlich mitten in der Bewegung.

Ein Ruck schien durch die Wirklichkeit zu gehen.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick verschwamm und verblasste alles um Cathy herum. Dann blinzelte sie und alles war wieder normal.

Cathy sah mit einem Stirnrunzeln flüchtig um, bevor sie sich wieder ihrer besten Freundin zuwandte, die sie ihrerseits mit einem irritierten Stirnrunzeln und mit verschränkten Armen vor der Brust musterte.

„Bist du etwa immer noch nicht angezogen?", keifte Anna streng, bevor sie die Hände in die Hüften stemmte. „Ich krieg einen Riesenärger, wenn du dich nicht beeilst! Ich hab der Prof. gesagt, dass du dich nicht gut gefühlt hast und deswegen zu spät kommst, aber man kann es auch übertreiben!"

Cathy starrte sie verwirrt an und fuhr sich mit einer müde wirkenden Bewegung über die Augen.

„Entschuldige ... ich ..." Cathy verstummte plötzlich, als ihr die Eigenartigkeit der Unterhaltung bewusst wurde. War es nicht gerade eben um etwas gänzlich anderes gegangen?

Anna ließ die Hände sinken und plötzlich schien sie wieder besorgt.

„Ist alles okay?", fragte sie und ergriff Cathy an der Schulter, um sie gänzlich zu sich zu drehen und zu mustern.

„Ja ... Mir ... mir war nur nicht so gut...", hörte Cathy sich selbst sagen, während sie das Entsetzen zu unterdrücken versuchte, das in ihr hochsteigen wollte.

Ja, es war eben um etwas ganz anderes gegangen. Aber ebenso wie Annas Erinnerung daran war auch das Blut verschwunden, das bis eben noch Wände und Boden beschmutzt hatte.

* * *

„Für ein Geburtstagskind bist du heute aber sehr still.", kommentierte Anna, als sie sich in den Sitz neben Cathy fallen ließ. Diese starrte einfach nur ihren Salat an, sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern, ihn eingepackt zu haben.

„Es ist ein komischer Tag. Das Wetter ..." Cathy zuckte mit den Schultern und lehnte sich in ihrem Sessel zurück. Sie hatte keinen Hunger.

Anstatt dessen warf sie einen Blick durch ihre Klasse. Es waren nur ein paar ihrer Klassenkameraden anwesend, die meisten hatten das Schulgebäude für die Mittagspause verlassen. Aber der Blick durch den Klassenraum rief ihr die winzigen Unterschiede ins Bewusstsein, die ihr nach dem Turnunterricht aufgefallen waren.

Es war nicht nur Anna, die ihr seltsam verändert schien. Es lag auch nicht nur an deren komplett fehlenden Erinnerungen an diesen Zwischenfall in der Garderobe.

Es hatten einfach einige Leute gefehlt. Klassenkameraden, von denen sie wusste, dass sie hätten da sein sollen. Klassenkameraden, die in der Früh auch noch da gewesen waren. Jetzt aber fehlte jede Spur von ihnen und außer ihr schien das niemandem aufzufallen.

Bei ein paar anderen hatten sich Kleinigkeiten verändert, kleine Gesten oder Eigenarten, die für sie typisch gewesen waren. Sie waren nicht gravierend, diese Unterschiede. Aber es machte alles einfach ... anders. Seltsam und beunruhigend.

Cathy seufzte und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Die Kopfschmerzen kehrten langsam zurück und sie fühlte wieder einen leichten Druck in den Armen, aber sie ignorierte es. Sie würde sich wohl oder übel daran gewöhnen müssen. Logan hatte es ja immerhin auch geschafft ... Irgendwie ...

Sie biss sich mit aller Kraft auf die Zunge, um diese Art von Gedanken zu verdrängen. Sie wollte jetzt nicht daran denken. Es war ... Es war viel zu haarsträubend, um darüber nachzudenken.

„... und dann gehen wir zum Zanoni." Annas Stimme drang plötzlich wieder in Cathys Bewusstsein, als sie die Augen endlich öffnete.

„Hmmm?"

„Hast du mir etwa nicht zugehört?" Anna runzelte die Stirn, als Cathy sie entschuldigend ansah und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Also ich weiß echt nicht, was heute mit dir los ist ..." Anna musterte sie einen Augenblick lang, bevor sie mit den Schultern zuckte und seufzte.

„Also, was ich dir lang und ausführlich erklärt habe ist, dass ich dich heute am Abend abhole. Dann gehen wir zu mir, ich hab ein paar tolle Filme ausgeborgt, es gibt reichlich Popcorn und um Mitternacht gehen wir zum Zanoni."

Cathy sah ihre beste Freundin erstaunt an.

„Du weißt aber schon, dass wir morgen Schule haben, oder?"

„Ja."

„Und das Ganze hast du dir wann ausgedacht?"

„Gestern in der Nacht."

„Und wann hattest du vor, mich darüber aufzuklären?"

„Na, was denkst du denn, was ich grad mache?"

Cathy runzelte gespielt die Stirn und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Und wie passt Alex in das Bild?", fragte sie in einem leicht spöttischen Ton, verstummte aber sofort, als ihre Freundin kreidebleich wurde. Sie sah so aus, als hätte Cathy ihr ins Gesicht geschlagen.

„W ... Was meinst du damit?", fragte Anna leise, wobei das Zittern in ihrer Stimme deutlich zu hören war.

„Na ... du ... Ich meine, in der Früh hast du doch noch gesagt, dass er uns am Nachmittag abholen würde. Oder nicht?"

Es schien fast unmöglich, aber Anna wurde noch blasser bei Cathys Worten.

„Ist etwas passiert?" Cathy musterte Anna besorgt und hoffte, dass Alex nichts zugestoßen war. „Ich meine ... Du hast mir doch erzählt, dass er gegen Mittag zurückkommen würde, dass er uns abholen würde am Nachmittag und dass er gesagt hat, dass er uns am Wochenende zum Feiern mitschleppt, ob es mir gefällt oder nicht."

Das Zittern, das Cathy in Annas Stimme gehört hatte, griff langsam aber sicher auf Annas Körper über, bevor sie es hätte unterdrücken können.

„Ich ... Ich weiß nicht, warum du das gerade jetzt sagst, Cathy. Hab ich dir ... Hab ich irgendwas getan um dich zu verletzen? Oder ... Soll das ein blöder Witz sein? Ich ... Es ist nicht witzig!"

„Aber du ..."

„Du musst etwas falsch verstanden haben! Gott ... Es ist ja nicht so, als ob du nicht wüsstest was los ist! Echt ..."

Cathy konnte die Tränen in Annas Augen sehen und sie legte ihr beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter, wobei sie sich fragte, was sie falsch gemacht hatte.

„Du musst dir bei diesem Sturz echt den Kopf gestoßen haben ... Du weißt doch so gut wie ich, dass Alex schon seit Jahren weg ist."

* * *

Cathy schloss leise ihre Zimmertür hinter sich und lehnte sich dann gegen das harte Holz. Ihre Tasche entglitt ihren Fingern und landete mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf dem Boden, aber davon bemerkte Cathy nichts.

Ihre Knie gaben unter ihr nach und sie sank langsam zu Boden, aber ihr Blick blieb seltsam leer.

Alex ...

Ihr Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen und ihr Atem stockte für einen kleinen Moment, bevor eine Träne auf ihre Wange tropfte.

Alex war weg.

Ihr bester Freund war weg.

Dabei ...

Sie wusste doch noch genau, was Anna gesagt hatte! Am Wochenende hatte sie noch gemeint, dass er von seinem Londonaufenthalt zurückkommen würde. Dass er zu ihrem Geburtstag wieder da sein würde und dass sie zusammen feiern würden.

Er war weg. Und das ... seit Jahren?

Aber sie hatten sich doch den X-Men Film zusammen angesehen! Er war da gewesen, er hatte sie überhaupt erst dazu überredeten sich den Film anzuschauen. Und jetzt soll er schon seit Jahren verschwunden sein? Von einem Tag auf den anderen?

‚_Genau so, wie ich von einem Tag auf den anderen Logans Kräfte bekommen habe? Und seine Krallen?'_

Cathys Blick wanderte zu dem Regal, in dem sie ihre X-Men Comics aufbewahrte. Es war eine recht bescheidene Sammlung von etwa vier Heften, die sie seit dem X-Men Film gekauft hatte, für die sie aber einen Ordner angelegt hatte. Eine Weile lang sah sie das Regal einfach nur an, wobei sich langsam aber sicher eine dunkle Vorahnung in ihr breit zu machen begann. Irgenetwas an dem Regal war falsch, auch wenn sie im ersten Augenblick nicht sagen konnte, was es war.

Aber …

Wenn … Wenn Alex verschwunden war …

Wenn er schon seit Jahren nicht mehr da war …Konnte es dann sein, dass …?

Cathys Augen weiteten sich vor Unglauben, als sie das Regal _wirklich_ sah. Da war nicht nur ein Ordner, der darauf wartete gefüllt zu werden und der einsam neben einem Stapel alter, verlesener Mädchenmagazine stand.

Cathy stand langsam auf. Ihre Finger zitterten, als sie nach einem der vielen Ordner auf dem Regal griff und diesen langsam von seinem Platz nahm. Dann zog sie wahllos eines der Hefte raus und ... starrte ...

Und starrte.

Und starrte.

Wenn es stimmte, was Anna gesagt hatte … Wenn Alex seit Jahren verschwunden war … Hatte sie den Film dann tatsächlich mit ihm gesehen? Und wenn sie ihn mit ihm gesehen hatte … Wenn sie danach angefangen hatte die X-Men Comics zu kaufen … Die einzigen Comics, die sie je gekauft hatte … Wieso …?

Cathy konnte nur mit aller Mühe das Zittern unterdrücken, das von ihrem Körper Besitz ergreifen wollte, als sie den Superman-Comic achtlos zu Boden fallen ließ.

Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe sie sich wieder bewegen konnte. Ein unglaubliches Entsetzen begann sich in ihr auszubreiten, als sie mit wenigen Schritten an ihren Computer trat. Aber noch ehe er hochgefahren und sie im Internet den Suchbegriff „X-Men" eingegeben hatte, ahnte sie, dass sie nicht finden würde, wonach sie suchte.

Etwas war passiert im Theater.

Etwas, das sie verändert hatte.

Etwas, das ihren Wunsch auf eine absurde und beängstigende Art und Weise erfüllt hatte.

Etwas, das nun auf die Welt um sie herum überzugreifen schien.


	7. Kapitel 5: Wendepunkte

Kapitel 5: Wendepunkte

Cathy träumte.

_Sie war neun._

_Es war spät und draußen war es dunkel, aber sie konnte nicht schlafen. Sie wusste auch nicht wieso, es war ein anstrengender aber auch aufregender Tag in der Schule gewesen und sie war müde. Aber irgendetwas hielt sie wach._

_Sie kuschelte sich tiefer in ihre Decke und drückte ihr Plüschtier enger an sich, aber selbst die angenehme Wärme vermochte es nicht, sie in den Schlaf zu wiegen._

_Schließlich drückte sie dem Plüschhund einen Kuss auf die Stirn, schlug die Decke zurück und stand auf. Vielleicht würde ihr ihre Mutter ja ein Gutenachtlied singen..._

_Sie öffnete leise ihre Zimmertür und trat auf den Gang, nur um dann leise in Richtung des Schlafzimmers ihrer Eltern zu schlurfen und sich müde die Augen zu reiben. _

_Vor der Tür angekommen, klopfte sie leise und hielt dann den Atem an, während sie auf eine Antwort wartete. Aber sie kam nicht. Nichts rührte sich._

„_Mama?"_

_Sie drückte die Türklinke hinunter und öffnete die Tür des Schlafzimmers._

„_Mama, ich kann nicht schlafen."_

_In dem Zimmer war es dunkel, dabei konnte es gar nicht so spät sein, dass ihre Eltern schon schliefen. Normaler Weise lasen sie doch immer noch ein bisschen, bevor sie schlafen gingen. Oder aber ..._

_Sie ging zurück zum Gang und warf einen Blick zur Wohnzimmertür, durch dessen Glasscheibe tatsächlich Licht auf den Flur fiel. Während sie näher schlich konnte sie dann auch wirklich Stimmen hören, die aus dem Zimmer drangen._

_Es waren die Stimmen ihrer Eltern, die sich zu unterhalten schienen._

_Sie blieb vor der spaltweit offenen Tür stehen und wollte sie schon etwas weiter aufschieben, als sie den Ton bemerkte, in dem ihre Eltern sich unterhielten. Das Gespräch hörte sich eher nach einem Streit an._

„_...nicht tun!"_

„_Es bleibt uns aber keine andere Wahl, Judith!"_

„_Aber ..."_

„_Du verstehst das nicht!"_

_Sie konnte hören, wie ihr Vater frustriert seufzte und stellte sich dabei vor, wie er sich mit einer nervösen Bewegung durch die Haare fuhr, wie er es immer tat, wenn er aufgeregt war._

„_Was versteh ich nicht, Georg? Dass du unsere Kinder aus ihrem gewohnten Umfeld reißen willst, nur weil du dir einbildest, dass du ..."_

„_Einbilden? Du denkst also, dass ich mir das Ganze nur einbilde??"_

„_Ich ..."_

„_Weißt du eigentlich, wie schwer es mir fällt Morgen für Morgen aufzustehen und in die Arbeit zu gehen?! Weißt du wie es ist, Tag für Tag mit misstrauischen Blicken gemessen zu werden, von jedem einzelnen meiner Kollegen und das nur, weil ich anscheinend mehr Glück mit den Klienten habe? Ich kann das einfach nicht mehr, Judith! Es geht nicht! Ich kann so nicht mehr weiterleben!"_

_Einen Moment lang herrschte eine fast schon erstickende Stille._

„_Schatz, ich meine doch nur ..."_

„_Ich will das nicht mehr."_

„_Aber ... Denk doch an die Kinder, Georg. Bitte ... Was ist ... Was ist mit ihrem Glück? All ihre Freunde sind hier, sie sind hier aufgewachsen, und ..."_

„_Was bringt es ihnen, wenn ihr Vater dabei langsam den Lebenswillen verliert?"_

_Die Stimme ihres Vaters klang gepresst, so als würde er mit aller Macht etwas unterdrücken wollen, das ihn bedrückte. Sie wusste zwar nicht, was los war, aber sie verstand immerhin, dass es ihrem Vater nicht gut ging. Sonst strahlte er immer Glück aus und war freundlich, aber jetzt ... er klang gar nicht wie er selbst. Und das machte sie traurig._

„_Georg ..."_

„_Judith ... Ich ... Du bist der einzige Mensch hier, der mich nicht mit diesem Blick in den Augen ansieht. Kannst du das verstehen? Sogar mein Chef ... Nicht mehr lange und ich kann mich nach einem neuen Job umsehen!"_

„_Und du meinst dass es dort besser sein wird?"_

„_Mein Bruder hat mir einen Job in seiner Firma angeboten. Er hat sich sogar schon nach einem Haus für uns umgesehen und wird sich wegen einer Schule für die Kinder erkundigen."_

„_Schatz, bist du dir sicher...?"_

„_Ja. Ich ... Ich sage ja nicht, dass schon alles beschlossen ist, aber die Möglichkeit ist da."_

„_Wir müssen mit den Kindern darüber reden, Georg..."_

„_Ich weiß. Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass es leicht wird, aber ..."_

_Sie wich von der Tür zurück und schlich wieder in ihr Zimmer. Sie hatte nicht alles von dem verstanden, was sie gehört hatte, aber es war genug gewesen um zu wissen, dass ihr Vater aus irgendeinem Grund nicht glücklich war._

_Wieder in ihrem Bett dauerte es sehr lange, bis der Schlaf sie endlich einholte.

* * *

_

Die Unterschiede wurden deutlicher.

Zuerst achtete Cathy gar nicht darauf, sie war viel zu sehr versunken in dem Entsetzen, das sie an ihrem Geburtstag ergriffen hatte. Es war nicht der Zwischenfall mit den Klingen, auch wenn sie sich immer noch nicht traute ihre Hände anzusehen, geschweige denn ihre Arme zu sehr anzuspannen. Es waren auch nicht die Superman- Hefte, die den Platz ihrer X-Men Comics eingenommen hatten.

Es war einfach die Tatsache, dass sich anscheinend ihr Wunsch erfüllt hatte. Er hatte sie verändert, er hatte sie zu etwas gemacht, das sie einfach nicht sein konnte.

Sie konnte keine Mutantin sein, denn sie lebte in der Realität. Eine Realität, in der Mutanten nur die Ausgeburt der Fantasie eines Comicautors waren.

Und doch erinnerte sie das zusätzliche Gewicht auf ihren Knochen, das sie jeden Morgen von neuem spürte, an das, was passiert war.

An das Adamantium, das ihre Knochen umhüllte.

An die Klingen, die in ihren Unterarmen ruhten.

An die Selbstheilungskräfte, die sie vor einer schieren Blutvergiftung bewahrten.

Und daran, dass dieser Wunsch nicht nur sie verändert hatte. Die Welt um sie herum begann sich zu ändern und es wurde von Tag zu Tag deutlicher.

Anfangs waren es nur kleine Unterschiede, so wie in ihrer Klasse.

In der Schule wurde sie von Leuten begrüßt, die sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, deren Namen sie aber aus irgendeinem Grund dennoch kannte. Gleichzeitig wurde Anna immer verschlossener und schien ihr etwas Wichtiges zu verheimlichen.

Gewohnheiten ihres Bruders waren eine Spur anders als sie es davor gewesen waren und selbst ihre Eltern schienen ihr ein wenig verändert. Diese Unterschiede waren nicht gravierend und wäre sie nicht während einem Gespräch, in dem ihre Eltern auf etwas Bezug genommen hatten, das in Cathys Erinnerungen gar nicht vorkam, darauf aufmerksam geworden, dann wären sie ihr gar nicht aufgefallen.

Aber nun fielen sie ihr auf.

Die Welt um sie herum veränderte sich.

Der Prozess war langsam, die Unterschiede klein, aber Cathy wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass es nicht dabei bleiben würde.

* * *

_Sie war zehn._

_Sie hatte vor einigen Wochen Geburtstag gehabt und es war der traurigste Tag in ihrem jungen Leben gewesen. _

_Nicht nur dass Alex, Annas großer Bruder, der immer sehr nett zu ihr gewesen war, ganz plötzlich verschwunden war und ihrer besten Freundin damit das Herz gebrochen hatte, auch hatten ihre Eltern ihr und ihrem Bruder kurz davor mitgeteilt, dass sie wegziehen würden. _

_Nicht nur in eine andere Stadt oder ein anderes Land, sondern auf einen ganz anderen Kontinent. _

_Weit, weit weg._

_Sie wusste, dass es etwas mit diesem Gespräch zu tun haben musste, das sie in dieser einen Nacht belauscht hatte. Sie wusste auch, dass ihr Vater hier unglücklich war und es ihm deswegen nicht gut ging._

_Aber dieses Wissen linderte den Schmerz, den sie bei dem Gedanken empfand, Anna und all ihre anderen Freunde verlassen zu müssen, kein bisschen. Trotzdem hatte sie nichts gesagt, obwohl ihre Eltern gemeint hatten, dass sie und ihr Bruder ein Mitspracherecht in bei dieser Entscheidung hätten._

_Ihr Bruder hatte geschrieen und geweint, aber sie hatte nur geschwiegen. _

_Schließlich hatte ihre Mutter ihren Bruder beruhigt und ihr Vater hatte ihnen noch einmal erklärt, dass er eine gute Arbeit bekommen würde und dass sie in einem großen, schönen Haus wohnen würden. Dass sie ihre Cousins und Cousinen kennen lernen und bestimmt viele neue Freunde finden würden._

_Nein, es hatte die Sache kein bisschen besser gemacht._

_Aber sie konnte nichts sagen._

_Nicht wenn der Gedanke an einen Neuanfang die Augen ihres Vaters wieder vor Glück strahlen ließen._

_Sie war zehn und ihre Mutter machte den Sicherheitsgurt ihres Sitzes zu, aber sie starrte einfach nur blicklos aus dem Fenster des Flugzeuges. Sie konnte ihren Bruder hören, der eine Reihe vor ihr ebenfalls am Fenster saß und ganz aufgeregt ihren Vater über das Flugzeug ausfragte, was dieser fröhlich beantwortete._

„_Es wird alles gut werden, Liebes."_

_Sie wandte ihren Blick vom Fenster ab, als ihre Mutter ihr sanft eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht strich und sie beruhigend anlächelte. _

„_Und in den Osterferien können wir Anna besuchen kommen, wenn du magst."_

_Das Lächeln ihrer Mutter wurde breiter, als sie sie verwirrt ansah._

„_Du kannst mir nichts vormachen." _

_Ihre Mutter strich ihr wieder durchs Haar._

„_Auch wenn du nichts gesagt hast ... Es ist nur natürlich, wenn du traurig bist. Du brauchst es nicht zu verstecken. Mir fällt es ja auch nicht leicht, unser jetziges Leben zurückzulassen."_

_Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, ehe sie schweigend nickte und dann den Kopf an den Arm ihrer Mutter lehnte. Sie sagte aber auch weiterhin nichts, auch wenn sie sich seltsam erleichtert fühlte._

_Dann setzte sich das Flugzeug in Bewegung und sie schloss müde die Augen.

* * *

_

Jemand beobachtete sie.

Cathy konnte den Blick regelrecht fühlen, der sich in ihre Seite bohrte, auch wenn sie eine Weile lang versuchte ihn zu ignorieren. Aber nach weiteren Minuten, in denen sie sich einfach nicht auf das Mathebeispiel konzentrieren konnte, das sie eigentlich hätte lösen müssen, ließ sie schließlich den Bleistift sinken und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit ihrer besten Freundin zu, die sie nachdenklich musterte.

„Ist zwischen uns alles in Ordnung?", fragte Anna nach einem weiteren Moment des Schweigens und richtete sich etwas gerader auf.

Cathy betrachtete sie eingehend und ihr viel wieder auf, dass sich etwas an ihrer Freundin geändert hatte, auch wenn sie nicht genau sagen konnte, was es war. Dann aber nickte sie langsam und schenkte dem anderen Mädchen ein nachdenkliches Lächeln.

„Ja. Es tut mir Leid wegen letzter Woche. Ich ... Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun."

Anna ergriff ihre Hand und drückte sie leicht, bevor sie das Lächeln erwiderte.

„Ist schon in Ordnung ... Wirklich. Es ist nur ... Er fehlt mir manchmal wirklich sehr. Es gibt Momente in denen ich vergesse, dass er nicht mehr da ist und ... Ach, schwamm drüber."

Cathy erwiderte sacht den Händedruck und schloss dann mit einem Seufzen ihr Heft. Sie konnte sich ja doch nicht konzentrieren. Sie hatte zwar die Hausübungen in der Mittagspause erledigen wollen, aber das konnte sie jetzt vergessen. Sie würde sie wohl oder übel zu Hause machen müssen.

„Und, was machst du nachher?" Annas Frage drang in ihr Bewusstsein und lenkte Cathys Aufmerksamkeit damit wieder auf ihre Freundin.

„Na ja ... Nichts Besonderes. Für die nächste Schularbeit lernen und so. Und du?"

Anna sah sie einen Augenblick lang perplex an, so als hätte Cathy wissen müssen, was ihre Freundin später tun würde, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern und machte eine wegwerfende Bewegung mit der Hand.

„Ach, das übliche. Ich geh zum Training."

Cathy nickte, auch wenn ihr, wie so oft in letzter Zeit, ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Hätte sie wissen müssen, über was für ein Training Anna sprach?

* * *

_Etwas weckte sie._

_Sie blinzelte verschlafen ihre Mutter an, die neben ihr in einer Zeitschrift blätterte, bevor sie sich langsam aufsetzte und sich müde die Augen rieb. Sie wusste nicht, warum sie so müde war, sie hatte den Großteil des Fluges mit Schlafen verbracht. Sie hatte versucht sich auch anderweitig zu beschäftigen, aber der Schlaf hatte es immer wieder geschafft sie zu sich zu locken. Selbst jetzt ließ er nur widerwillig von ihr ab._

„_Sind wir bald da?", fragte sie leise, nachdem sie ihrer Mutter ein paar Augenblicke beim Lesen beobachtet hatte. Diese sah verblüfft auf, lächelte dann aber bevor sie leicht nickte._

„_Ja, es dauert nicht mehr lange, Liebes. Laut Flugplan sollten wir in etwa einer halben Stunde beim ‚John F. Kennedy International Airport' in New York landen und unser nächster Flug geht ...", ihre Mutter warf einen kurzen Blick auf ihre Uhr. „... in etwa drei Stunden."_

„_Schauen wir uns die Stadt an?"_

„_Tja, das wird sich leider nicht ausgehen ... Aber wir werden bestimmt zurückkommen und eine Sightseeingtour machen, sobald wir uns in L.A. eingelebt und dein Vater und ich alles geregelt haben."_

_Sie nickte und lehnte sich wieder in ihrem Sitz zurück, während sich ihre Mutter erneut der Zeitschrift zuwandte. Eine Weile lang lauschte sie einfach nur den Geräuschen in der Maschine, dem leisen Murmeln von Gesprächen, dem Rascheln der Magazinseiten, als ihre Mutter umblätterte. Irgendwo hinter ihr schnarchte jemand._

_Sie konnte fühlen, wie ihre Augenlider wieder schwerer wurden, wie der Schlaf mit gierigen Armen nach ihr griff, aber ..._

_Irgendetwas hielt sie wach._

_Sie richtete sich zum zweiten Mal etwas weiter in ihrem Sitz auf, um warf einen Blick in die Runde, aber sie konnte nicht wirklich etwas entdecken, das dieses Gefühl in ihr hätte auslösen können. _

_Da war einfach etwas... _

_Etwas das sie sich nicht erklären konnte. _

_Da war ein leichtes Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch, ein gleichzeitig angenehmes wie auch unangenehmes Ziehen, das sie der Tatsache, dass das Flugzeug immer mehr an Höhe verlor, zugeschrieben hätte, wäre da nicht dieses ... Gefühl gewesen. Es war komisch und es machte ihr langsam Angst. _

„_Meine Damen und Herren, wir bitten Sie ihre Sicherheitsgurte zu schließen. Wir befinden uns im Landeanflug und ..."_

_Sie ignorierte den Rest der Durchsage und starrte wie gebannt aus dem Fenster, auch wenn es da nichts zu sehen gab. Draußen war es dunkel und bewölkt und eigentlich gab es da wirklich nichts, das ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich hätte lenken können, aber ..._

_Da war etwas. Dieses Gefühl ... Es wurde stärker._

„_Ist alles in Ordnung, Liebes?" Die Stimme ihrer Mutter drang in ihr Bewusstsein und sie nickte automatisch, konnte den Blick aber dennoch nicht von der Dunkelheit abwenden. Etwas bewegte sich dort draußen ... Sie fühlte es einfach._

_Ein Ruck ging durch die Maschine und das Ziehen in ihrem Bauch wurde stärker, aber darauf achtete sie in dem Augenblick nicht. Ihre Mutter hatte ihre Hand ergriffen und drückte diese leicht, wie um sie zu beruhigen._

„_Keine Angst. Wir sind bald da, deswegen sinkt das Flugzeug jetzt schneller. Das ist ganz normal ..."_

„_Irgendetwas stimmt nicht...", flüsterte sie so leise, dass ihre Mutter sie fast nicht gehört hätte, aber sie schien sie doch verstanden zu haben, denn der Handdruck wurde etwas fester und ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen._

„_Du brauchst dir wirklich keine Sorgen zu machen, Liebes. Glaub mir, es kann nichts passieren. Das ist ganz normal, weißt du. Hast du auch dieses leichte Kribbeln im Bauch? Das kommt von dem Druckunterschied, weil wir uns bis jetzt hoch oben in der Luft befunden haben und uns jetzt wieder der Erde nähern. Na ja ... Ich bin mir sicher, dass dein Vater dir das besser erklären kann, aber ... Wirklich, du brauchst keine Angst zu haben."_

_Ihre Mutter lächelte sie so beruhigend und überzeugt an, dass sie gar nicht anders konnte als ihr zu glauben. Sie atmete tief durch, erwiderte noch immer leicht zögernd den Händedruck ihrer Mutter und entspannte sich unwillkürlich._

_Dann explodierte eine Turbine.

* * *

_

Sie konnte nicht atmen.

Cathy riss die Augen auf und schnappte keuchend nach Luft, aber das schien das Brennen in ihrer Lunge nur noch stärker zu machen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als würde die Luft um sie herum in Flammen stehen, als würde dicker Rauch in ihre Lunge dringen, anstatt des so dringend benötigten Sauerstoffs.

Sie konnte nicht atmen und das Gefühl wurde mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde immer stärker. Sie konnte den Rauch auf ihrer Zunge schmecken, konnte das Prasseln des Feuers hören. Irgendwo, weit entfernt schrieen Menschen ...

Mit einem tiefen Schluchzen zerbrach die Illusion.

Die Spannung löste sich von Cathys Körper und sie sank auf die viel zu warme Matratze zurück, nur um ihr Gesicht in ihrem nassen Kopfkissen zu verbergen.

Nun, da es erst einmal angefangen hatte, wollte das Schluchzen nicht mehr aufhören. Tränen gesellten sich hinzu, um sich mit ihren Geschwistern in dem Kopfkissen zu vereinen und es dauerte sehr lange, bis keine mehr folgten.

Als das Zittern endlich aufhörte, blieb Cathy noch eine ganze Weile lang regungslos liegen, bevor sie sich langsam auf den Rücken drehte und die Zimmerdecke anstarrte. Ein paar Tränen hingen noch an ihren Wimpern und ihre Augen waren rot vom Weinen, auch wenn die leichte Schwellung recht schnell wieder verschwand.

Dieser Traum ...

Sie schloss die Augen und zwang sich selbst, an etwas anderes zu denken, aber es half nichts. Sie konnte die Bilder nicht vertreiben. Es ging nicht...

Sie konnte das Feuer immer noch riechen.

Der Geruch von brennendem Fleisch hing in der Luft und selbst das Sonnenlicht, das durch das Fenster drang und auf ihre Haut fiel, schien viel zu stark...

‚_Gott ... Was war das für ein Traum?'_, fragte sie sich und musste mit aller Macht das Schluchzen unterdrücken, das wieder aus ihr herausbrechen wollte.

Ihr Herz tat weh...

Warum hatte sie das geträumt? Warum hatte sie so etwas Furchtbares geträumt?

‚_Warum habe ich das Gefühl, dass der Traum etwas zu bedeuten hat?'_

Ihre Augen fingen an zu brennen, als neue Tränen kamen und dann seitlich an ihren Wangen hinunter liefen.

* * *

_Ihr Herz blieb stehen._

_Es zog sich ein letztes Mal schmerzhaft zusammen, bevor es aufhörte das Blut durch ihren Körper zu pumpen._

_Es war still._

_Alles verblasste, als die Dunkelheit mit zärtlichen Armen nach ihr griff._

_Geräusche, Gefühle, Erinnerungen, alles verging und sie versank in der ewigen Kälte, die sie mit sanfter Wärme umfing. Weit weg konnte sie ein helles, warmes Licht spüren, das auf sie wartete. Sie wandte sich ihm zu, aber..._

_Sie konnte sich nicht vom Fleck rühren. _

_Etwas hinderte sie daran, dem Ruf der Stimmen zu folgen, die im Licht auf sie warteten. Sie wollte nach ihnen greifen, aber sie entfernten sich immer weiter von ihr._

_Es wurde kalt._

_Ein Ruck ging durch ihren Körper und sie wurde zurückgerissen, als ihr Herz wieder zu schlagen anfing. Sie hätte geschrieen, wenn sie gekonnt hätte, aber so riss sie die Augen auf und schnappte schluchzend nach Luft, was das Brennen in ihrer Lunge aber nicht linderte. Im Gegenteil, es schien eher stärker zu werden._

_Dieses Gefühl fraß sich durch die Taubheit, die von ihrem Körper besitz ergriffen hatte und steckte ihre Nerven in Brand. Schmerz zuckte durch ihren Körper, aber sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen, sie konnte kaum denken. Ihre Haut brannte ..._

_Sie wollte zurück, zurück zu der Dunkelheit, zu der beruhigenden Kälte. Sie flehte und bettelte, aber die Dunkelheit kam nicht, um sie von ihren Qualen zu erlösen._

_Eine kleine Bewegung, die sie aus den Augenwinkeln vernahm, war das einzige, das sie warnte, bevor Hände nach ihr griffen. Sie wimmerte leise, als der Schmerz dadurch nur noch stärker wurde und tatsächlich hielt die Person einen Augenblick lang inne. Dann wurde sie hochgehoben._

_Sie wand sich vor Schmerz, aber die Person ließ nicht los, sondern drückte sie fast beschützend an eine warme, harte Brust. Das rhythmische Schlagen eines starken Herzens drang durch das Rauschen in ihren Ohren und lullte sie langsam ein. Sie blickte auf und sah in ein fremdes Gesicht, das sie aus unendlich warmen, dunklen Augen musterte._

„_Es wird alles gut, Kleines. Ich hab dich.", die Stimme war tief und beruhigend, und obwohl sie die Worte an sich nicht verstehen konnte, verstand sie den Inhalt irgendwie._

_Dann verschwamm alles um sie herum und sie verlor das Bewusstsein, nur um nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit in einem weißen Raum wieder zu sich zu kommen. Die weiße Farbe war das Einzige, das sie sah, bevor sie gepeinigt die Augen wieder schloss. Das Licht war grell ... Viel zu grell..._

_Eine ganze Weile lag sie einfach nur da und lauschte ihrer Umgebung. Irgendwo ertönte ein regelmäßiges Piepsen und ganz leise konnte sie viele eilende Schritte vernehmen. Sie konnte ihre eigene Atmung hören, wie das Bettlaken unter ihren Fingern raschelte..._

_Bettlaken..._

_Es fühlte sich ganz anders an als ihres zu Hause. Ihres war immer weich und warm und ..._

_Ihr Atem stockte und ihre Finger erstarrten mitten in der Bewegung. _

_Zu Hause ... Wenn sie nicht zu Hause war, wo war sie dann? Wo waren ihre Eltern, ihr Bruder? Was...?_

_Das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür brach durch ihre Gedanken und sie konnte hören, wie sich ihr jemand näherte. Es waren zwei Personen, Männer, die sich unterhielten, aber sie konnte beim besten Willen nicht verstehen, was besprochen wurde. Einen Moment lang fragte sie sich, ob sie ihr vielleicht sagen würden, wo ihre Familie war, aber die sie bemerkte sofort die Spannung, die die beiden Stimmen umgab. _

_Sie blieb weiterhin reglos liegen._

„_Wollen Sie mir damit sagen, dass Sie ihn haben entkommen lassen?", zischte die eine Stimme wutentbrannt._

„_Nein, Sir ... Ich meine, ja Sir. Er hat uns am Flughafen abgehängt."_

„_Das ist alles, was Sie mir zu berichten haben? Deswegen haben Sie mich aus Washington hierher gerufen? Um mir ihr Versagen zu beichten?"_

„_Nein, Sir. Das Mädchen ..."_

„_Was ist mit ihr?"_

„_Nun ja. Sie ist eine der wenigen Überlebenden des gestrigen Flugzeugabsturzes. Bevor wir ihn am Flughafen aus den Augen verloren haben, hab ich gesehen, wie er sie von den Trümmern zu den Rettungskräften gebracht hat."_

„_Und?"_

„_Er kam von einem Teil der Trümmer, bei dem die Rettungskräfte davor keine Überlebenden gefunden hatten. Sie waren gerade dabei die Toten zu bergen und dann kam er plötzlich, mit ihr in den Armen. Sir, sie hatte Verbrennungen dritten Grades."_

_Sie konnte auf einmal bohrende Blicke auf sich spüren und hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass die Männer über sie sprachen._

„_Ihre Haut ist gerade einmal etwas stärker gerötet."_

„_Ich weiß, Sir. Aber gestern ... Ich bin der Sache noch einmal nachgegangen, weil es mich eben etwas stutzig gemacht hat. Die Rettungskräfte haben sehr genau gesucht und es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass sie eine Überlebende übersehen hätten. Dazu kommt noch die rasche Erholung."_

„_Meinen Sie, dass er etwas davon gewusst hat?"_

„_Ich glaube kaum, Sir. Er ist verschwunden, kurz nachdem er sie den Rettungskräften übergeben hat. Und die haben sie kurz darauf hierher gebracht."_

_Schweigen breitete sich aus und sie war fast versucht, die Augen zu öffnen und die beiden anzusehen, aber dann sprach die tiefere Stimme wieder._

„_Was ist mit der Familie des Mädchens?"_

„_Das wissen wir nicht, Sir. Ihre Papiere sind mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit verbrannt..."_

„_Und es wird sehr lange dauern, bis die Toten identifiziert werden, nicht wahr? Also nehmen wir an, dass jemand nach ihr fragt: Da sie nicht mit Namen eingeliefert wurde könnte sie ebenso auch tot sein."_

„_Ja, Sir."_

„_Gut. Stellen Sie sicher, dass sie schläft solange wir die Sache geregelt haben."_

„_Was haben Sie vor, Sir?"_

„_Wir nehmen sie mit."

* * *

_

Schweigen.

Sie beobachtete ihre Mutter beim Ausräumen der Spülmaschine, aber sie rührte sich nicht, sondern betrachtete die langsamen Bewegungen aus den Schatten des Flurs heraus. Es dauerte sehr lange, bis Cathy den nötigen Mut fasste, um ihre Mutter endlich anzusprechen.

„Mom?"

Ihre Mutter sah von ihrer Tätigkeit auf und lächelte, als sie Cathy erblickte, bevor sie ihr einen fragenden Blick zuwarf. Aber es dauerte noch einen Augenblick, ehe sich Cathy weiter in die Küche traute und zu ihrer Frage ansetzte.

„Sag mal ... Hatten wir je vor ... na ja ... umzuziehen?"

Judith sah sie erstaunt an und richtete sich etwas gerade auf, bevor sie sich ganz ihrer Tochter zuwandte.

„Wie kommst du drauf?", fragte sie und wenn es nicht gänzlich absurd gewesen wäre, hätte Cathy schwören können, dass ein leichter lauernder Unterton in der Stimme ihrer Mutter mitschwang. Cathy schüttelte den Gedanken ab und konzentrierte sich auf das Thema.

„Na ja ... Ich weiß nicht. Es ist mir nur so eingefallen. Ich weiß auch nicht ... Anna und ich ... Na ja, weißt du ... wir haben über Alex geredet und ... tja ... da ist es mir irgendwie eingefallen. Ich kann mich nicht so gut daran erinnern, aber ich habe einfach das Gefühl, so etwas Ähnliches gehört zu haben ... Ich wollte einfach nur fragen."

Ihre Mutter sah sie noch einen Augenblick lang eingehend an, bevor sie leise seufzend die Augen schloss und die Schultern hängen ließ.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du das mitbekommen hast. Aber ja, dein Vater und ich haben tatsächlich einmal darüber nachgedacht wegzuziehen."

Judith wandte Cathy kurz den Rücken zu, um ihre Arbeit fortzusetzen, sodass sie das Entsetzen, das sich in Cathys Blick mischte, nicht sehen konnte.

„Es war ... hmmm ... du musst neun gewesen sein. Ja, etwa um die Zeit herum. Zu der Zeit ging es mit der Arbeit deines Vaters nicht so gut. Es hat Probleme mit dem Chef und so gegeben und da hat dein Onkel deinem Vater einen Job in seiner Firma angeboten. Du weißt doch, Onkel Jakob hat eine eigene Firma in Los Angeles. Aber ... na ja ... Das in der Arbeit hat sich dann wieder gegeben und da haben dein Vater und ich entschieden, dass wir doch lieber hier bleiben."

Cathy nickte langsam, auch wenn ihre Mutter das nicht sehen konnte. Aber das machte nichts. Sie musste Cathy nicht ansehen, denn dann hätte sie gemerkt, dass jegliche Farbe aus deren Gesicht gewichen war.

* * *

_Sie war zwölf._

_Kurz nach dem weißen Raum war sie in einem freundlichen, warmen Zimmer wieder aufgewacht. Eine Frau war an ihrem Bett gesessen und hatte ihre Hand gehalten, aber sie hatte sofort bemerkt, dass es sich nicht um ihre Mutter gehandelt hatte. _

_Ein Mann war dazu gekommen, ganz anders als ihr Vater, und hatte sie angelächelt, bevor er ein paar Worte mit der Frau gewechselt hatte, die daraufhin ihre Hand leicht gedrückt und das Zimmer verlassen hatte._

_Zuerst hatte sie der Mann nur eingehend gemustert, bevor er sie etwas in der Sprache gefragt hatte, die sie nicht verstand. Dann hatte er es in einer anderen Sprache versucht. Und in noch einer, bevor er endlich die Worte auch auf Deutsch wiederholt hatte. Er hatte sie nach ihrem Namen gefragt, worauf sie nur zögernd geantwortet hatte. Immerhin hatte ihre Mutter immer gesagt, dass sie nicht mit Fremden reden sollte._

_Dann hatte der Mann ihr erzählt, was mit ihrer Familie passiert war. Sofort waren die Bilder gekommen, die Bilder von dem Flugzeug, von dem Lächeln ihrer Mutter, von dem sanften Händedruck ... von der explodierenden Turbine. _

_Er hatte ihr auf Deutsch erklärt, dass ihre Familie nun im Himmel war und dass er und seine Frau sich um sie kümmern würden. Sie hatte ihm nicht glauben wollen, hatte geschrieen und geweint. Auch als er ihr die Fotos von dem Flugzeug gezeigt hatte, hatte sie ihn einen Lügner genannt._

_Eine Woche hatte sie in dem Bett gelegen und geweint. Hatte sich geweigert zu essen und darauf gewartet, dass ihre Eltern sie abholen würden. Aber sie waren nicht gekommen._

_Sie war zwölf und seit zwei Jahren hatte sie kein einziges Wort gesprochen. _

_Auch wenn sie die Sprache inzwischen verstand, die um sie herum gesprochen wurde, sagte sie kein Wort. Wenn es nach ihr ging, dann würde sie auch nie wieder ein Wort sagen. Wenn sie es nicht geschafft hatte, den Mund rechtzeitig aufzumachen und sich gegen den Umzug auszusprechen, was für einen Sinn machte es dann, jetzt zu sprechen?

* * *

_

Der zweite Ruck durch die Wirklichkeit kam ebenso unerwartet wie der erste.

Cathy versuchte sich gerade wieder auf den Vortrag ihrer Englischprofessorin über Feminismus zu konzentrieren, auch wenn die klaren Sätze in ihren Ohren immer wieder zu einem weit entfernten Raunen zusammenflossen. Ihr Blick schweifte unruhig durch den Klassenraum, während sie sich alle Mühe gab dieses Gefühl zu ignorieren.

Dieses komische Gefühl, dass bald etwas passieren würde.

Mit einem Seufzen strich sie sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, bevor sie Anna einen flüchtigen Blick zuwarf. Ihre beste Freundin starrte konzentriert auf den Text in dem Englischbuch, über den die Professorin eine Diskussion führen wollte. Dabei hatten sie den Text doch schon in der letzten Stunde besprochen und das Thema ausgiebig behandelt...

Sie wollte eben in ihr eigenes Buch schauen, damit sie wenigstens ungefähr wusste, bei welchem Punkt sie sich befanden, als es plötzlich ganz stillt wurde.

Die Zeit schien still zu stehen, die Professorin verstummte mitten im Satz und verharrte, bevor die Kreide, mit der sie etwas hatte aufschreiben wollen, die Tafel berührte. Alles erstarrte, selbst die Luft schien inne zu halten.

Dann ging ein Ruck durch die Wirklichkeit.

Wie auch schon beim ersten Mal verblasste alles um Cathy herum. Die Wirklichkeit schien zu zerfließen und einen kleinen Augenblick lang hatte sie das Gefühl, als würde hinter dieser eine andere lauern, eine, die nur darauf wartete zu ihrer eigenen durchzubrechen...

Der Augenblick war ebenso schnell vorbei, wie er gekommen war und die Geräusche aus ihrer Klasse brachen ohne Vorwarnung wieder über sie herein.

Die Professorin führte die Bewegung zu Ende und schrieb schnell etwas an die Tafel, bevor sie sich wieder der Klasse zuwandte.

„...soviel zu den Fakten. Jetzt möchte ich, dass ihr mir auf Englisch sagt, was ihr von diesem Phänomen haltet."

‚_Phänomen...?'_

Cathy starrte die Tafel einen Moment lang an, aber das Wort, das die Professorin auf die Tafel geschrieben und eingekreist hatte, änderte sich auch nach mehrmaligem Blinzeln nicht. War das Thema bis soeben nicht Feminismus gewesen?

Cathy sah Anna kurz an, die nun nachdenklich das geschlossene Englischbuch anstarrte, das davor geöffnet gewesen war, aber ihre beste Freundin schien nur darüber nachzudenken, was sie zu dem Thema sagen sollte.

Aber was konnte man denn sagen, wenn das Thema plötzlich von Feminismus auf Mutanten gewechselt war?

* * *

_Sie war vierzehn._

_Sie starrte teilnahmslos aus dem Fenster und schaffte es trotzdem mit halben Ohr dem Vortrag des Literaturlehrers zu folgen, der über ein Buch sprach, das sie bereits vor einem Jahr gelesen hatte. _

_Helen hatte irgendwann angefangen mit ihr im Vorhinein den Lehrstoff durchzugehen, der in der Highschool auf sie zukommen würde. Die ehemalige Lehrerin war sehr streng, was das Lernen anging und normaler Weise störte es sie auch nicht. _

_Nicht wirklich. _

_Es war ja immerhin nicht so, als ob sie andere Sachen zu tun gehabt hätte. Sie verschlang die Bücher, die ihr Helen zum Lesen gab, allein sie schafften es, sie von dieser grausamen Wirklichkeit abzulenken. Und so war ihr der Übergang auf die Highschool gar nicht schwer gefallen, obwohl sie die hiesige Grundschule nicht besucht hatte._

_Sie seufzte und wollte sich wieder von dem Fenster abwenden, als sie plötzlich etwas sah, das sie mitten in der Bewegung erstarren ließ. Da draußen, vor dem Schulgebäude ..._

_Ihr Atem stockte für einen kurzen Augenblick._

_War das ... war das Alex gewesen?_

_Sie konzentrierte sich auf den hoch gewachsenen Jungen, aber kurz darauf wandte er sein Gesicht in ihre Richtung und sie musste enttäuscht feststellen, dass es sich nicht um Annas Bruder handelte. _

_Anna ..._

_Etwas in ihr zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als sie an das Mädchen dachte, mit dem sie so eine schöne Zeit verbracht hatte. Damals, als noch alles in Ordnung gewesen war..._

_Der Rest des Tages zog an ihr vorbei und schon war sie wieder in dem Haus, das sie seit vier Jahren ihr Zuhause nennen durfte. Sie warf die Tür hinter sich zu und zog sich wortlos in ihr Zimmer zurück, wo sie sich gleich an ihre Hausaufgaben machte._

_Kurz darauf betrat Helen den Raum, mit einem Geschirrtuch in der Hand und einem missbilligenden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht._

„_Du hättest wenigstens grüßen können, meinst du nicht?"_

_Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, überging die Frage und wandte sich wieder ihren Hausübungen zu. Es war ja nicht so, als ob Helen das nicht von ihr gewohnt war. Wenn sie nicht unbedingt musste, würde sie auch nicht reden._

_Sie konnte hören wie Helen seufzte. Sie wusste dass die Frau sich frustriert mit der Hand die Haare aus dem Gesicht streichen und ihr Oberteil zurecht zupfen würde._

_Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein, bevor sie den Stift wieder hinlegte._

„_Es tut mir leid.", sagte sie leise, ohne Helen dabei anzusehen. Sie mochte ihre Adoptivmutter schon, aber diese verstand manchmal einfach nicht, dass sie keine Lust hatte zu reden. Jedes Wort, das sich vermeiden ließ, vermied sie auch._

„_Ist schon in Ordnung. In ein paar Minuten kommt dein Vater nach Hause und dann essen wir, ja? Und du sollst danach in sein Arbeitszimmer."_

„_Schon wieder? Er hat mich schon vor zwei Wochen untersucht."_

„_Ich weiß. Wir wollen doch nur sicher gehen, dass es dir gut geht. Hattest du nicht erst neulich Kopfschmerzen?"_

_Sie nickte, antwortete aber ansonsten nicht. Ja, dann hatte sie ab und zu eben Kopfschmerzen, aber das war doch wohl kein Grund sie Monat für Monat gründlich zu untersuchen, oder? Ansonsten ging es ihr doch gut..._

_Sie konnte hören, wie Helen das Zimmer wieder verließ und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Hausaufgabe. Sie wollte schnell fertig werden. Auf ihrem Nachttisch wartete bereits ein neues Buch, um sie aus dieser Welt zu entführen.

* * *

_

_Sie war fünfzehn._

_Sie saß auf ihrem Bett und starrte die Seiten des Buches an, das sie sich vor einer Woche gekauft hatte. Ihre Hände zitterten während sie versuchte sich auf die Schrift zu konzentrieren, aber sie war viel zu aufgeregt und ihre Gedanken schweiften immer wieder ab. _

_Sie warf der geschlossenen ... nein, zugesperrten Zimmertür einen giftigen Blick zu, bevor sie das Buch mit einem wütenden Schnaufen auf den Boden warf und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte._

_Sie konnte es einfach nicht glauben._

_Was ... Was dachten sich ihre Adoptiveltern eigentlich?!_

_Es war ja nicht etwa so, als ob sie der Verabredung zugesagt hätte!_

_Der Junge aus dem Jahrgang über ihr, von dem sie gerade mal den Namen kannte, hatte sie in der Pause einfach aus heiterem Himmel gefragt, ob sie mit ihm ausgehen wollte! Sie hatte ihm nicht einmal geantwortet, sie hatte ja auch davor noch nie ein Wort mit ihm gewechselt! Und woher er ihre Telefonnummer hatte, wusste sie auch nicht._

_Er war zwar süß und natürlich hatte sie sich darüber gefreut, dass er sie gefragt hatte, aber eigentlich hatte sie gedacht, dass er aufgeben würde, nachdem sie ihn einfach im Gang hatte stehen lassen. _

_Aber nein, er hatte ja anrufen müssen. Und ausgerechnet Steven hatte den Anruf beantwortet. Der Blick mit dem er sie gemessen hatte, nachdem er den Jungen am Telefon abgewimmelt hatte, war fast beängstigend gewesen. _

_Dann hatte er verkündet, dass sie Hausarrest haben würde, einen ganzen Monat lang. Das war bis dahin noch nie passiert. Begründet hatte er diese Entscheidung damit, dass sie zu jung wäre, um mit Jungen auszugehen. Vor allem wenn sie älter waren als sie._

_Sie war viel zu verblüfft gewesen, um zu protestieren. _

_Und als hätte das Ganze nicht gereicht, hatte Steven auch noch ihre Zimmertür abgesperrt, so als wäre er es gewohnt, dass sie einfach das Haus verließ._

_Sie konnte sich dieses Verhalten beim besten Willen nicht erklären. Und Helen ... Die Frau hatte einfach nur dagestanden und nichts gesagt._

_Das war einfach ... Eine Frechheit war das!_

_Sie ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und warf einen trotzigen Blick zum Fenster. Vielleicht sollte sie den beiden einen triftigen Grund liefern, um sie einzusperren..._

_Es dauerte lange, aber schließlich stand sie auf und ging zum Fenster. Ihr Zimmer befand sich zwar im oberen Stockwerk, aber da war ein Baum, direkt vor ihrem Fenster. Wenn sie vorsichtig war, dann konnte sie auf einen der Äste klettern..._

_Sie war fünfzehn und sie würde sich von Leuten, die nicht ihre Eltern waren, bestimmt keine Vorschriften machen lassen._

_Mit wenigen Schritten war sie bei ihrer Zimmertür, an der sie kurz lauschte. Es war schon nach zehn Uhr und normaler Weise ging das Ehepaar um zehn Uhr schlafen. Sie konzentrierte sich, aber sie konnte nichts hören. Im Haus war es still._

_Sie zog sich schnell um, nahm ein wenig Geld zu sich und öffnete dann das Fenster, nur um wenige Minuten später mit einem breiten Grinsen vor dem Haus zu stehen. Sie warf noch einmal einen sichernden Blick in die Runde, bevor sie sich auf den Weg in ihr Abenteuer machte._

_Es verging weniger als eine halbe Stunde, bis die ersten Zweifel kamen. Sie hatte das Haus nie nach zehn verlassen. Sie hatte das Haus eigentlich nie wirklich verlassen, außer um zur Schule zu gehen oder mit Helen zum Einkaufen zu fahren. _

_Sie kannte sich in der Nachbarschaft gerade mal gut genug aus, um den Weg zur Schule zu finden. Die Stadt war nicht besonders groß, aber wenn man sich nicht auskannte bestand durchaus die Gefahr sich zu verirren. _

_Sie seufzte, setzte aber ihren Weg fort. Wenn sie sich schon Ärger einhandelte, dann sollte es nicht nur wegen eines nächtlichen Spazierganges sein. Es sollte nicht so schwer sein, das Stadtzentrum zu finden, zu dem es ihre Mitschüler immer zog. Immerhin war dieses nicht weit von ihrer Schule entfernt. Außerdem war sie ja schon öfters dort gewesen. Auch wenn Helen sie gefahren und sie nie auf den Weg geachtet hatte._

_Es dauerte tatsächlich nicht lange, bis sie auf den Hauptplatz kam und sie hatte das Gefühl in einer gänzlich anderen Welt gestrandet zu sein. Überall brannte Licht, die Lokale hatten noch offen und überall liefen junge Leute herum, die sie zum Teil aus der Schule kannte. _

_Der Ort pulsierte nur so vor Leben._

_Sie war fast versucht sofort wieder umzukehren und nach Hause zu laufen. Warum hatte sie ausgerechnet an einem Freitagabend abhauen müssen?_

_Sie seufzte erneut und zwang sich dazu, einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen. Sie konnte nicht einfach mitten drin abbrechen, nicht wahr? Sie vergrub die Hände tief in ihren Taschen und setzte ihren Weg fort. Ihr Blick schweifte unsicher über die vielen Menschen. Hatte sich etwa die ganze Schule hier versammelt?_

„_Hey, du!"_

_Sie ignorierte die Stimme, die ihr seltsam bekannt vorkam und ging weiter, aber kurz darauf holte sie der Junge ein und hielt sie zurück._

„_Hi!"_

_Er lächelte sie an, aber sie erwiderte es nur indem sie ihn ausdruckslos anstarrte._

„_Ich dachte ... Na ja ... Dein Vater hat am Telefon gesagt, dass ich dich in Ruhe lassen soll und so ... Na ja, also eigentlich hat er mir ja gedroht, dass er mir den Hals umdrehen würde, wenn ich noch einmal anrufe...", Brian lachte nervös. „Dein Vater ist wohl sehr beschützerisch..."_

_Sie zuckte mit den Schultern._

„_Ich habe Hausarrest.", sagte sie dann leise._

„_Oh ... Das tut mir Leid. Das wollte ich nicht."_

_Einen Moment lang sah er sie bestürzt an, dann hellte sich aber sein Gesicht auf, als er bemerkte, dass sie ihm geantwortet hatte, und ein breites Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Züge._

„_Du kannst also doch sprechen!"_

„_..."_

„_Tja ... Wenn du schon hier bist, dann können wir ja doch auf ein Date gehen."_

_Sie warf ihm einen verwirrten Blick zu._

„_Ich meine, wenn du sowieso schon Ärger mit deinen Eltern hast ... Schlimmer als Hausarrest kann es ja wohl nicht mehr werden, nicht? Und sie müssen ja auch nicht erfahren, dass wir uns getroffen haben. Und ..."_

„_Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich mit dir ausgehen werde."_

„_Aber es spricht doch nichts dagegen, oder? Komm, ich lade dich auf ein Eis ein. Glaub mir, ich bin kein so schlechter Mensch..." _

_Sie zögerte noch einen Moment lang, aber schließlich nickte sie und folgte ihm zum Eissalon, auch wenn sie wusste, dass Helen sie vielleicht noch viel eher umbringen würde als Steven, wenn sie jemals davon erfuhr. _

_Dafür, dass es draußen nicht einmal so unglaublich heißt war, war das Lokal doch recht voll, aber sie fanden trotzdem einen freien Tisch. Während sie auf ihre Eisbecher warteten, warf sie erneut einen prüfenden Blick in die Runde. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden... Aber sie konnte niemanden entdecken, der sie hätte beobachten können. Da war niemand, den ihre Adoptiveltern kannten und die sie hätten verraten können. _

_Ihr Blick streifte einen jungen Mann mit wilden, roten Haaren, der sich soeben mit einem hoffnungsvollen Grinsen und strahlenden Augen von den vielen Eissorten ab- und einem etwas größeren Mann, der direkt hinter ihm stand, zuwandte. Irgendetwas an den beiden ließ sie stutzig werden. Da war irgendetwas Merkwürdiges mit ihren Ohren..._

_Und hatte der Größere dem Kleineren soeben an den Hintern gefasst?_

_Sie sah wieder zu Brian, der ihr immer noch von dem Football-Team der Schule erzählte. Der Junge war ja ganz nett, aber sie glaubte kaum, dass sie noch einmal mit ihm ausgehen würde. Steven würde es ihr sowieso verbieten.

* * *

_

_Sie war sechzehn._

_Sie schloss ihr Heft und lehnte sich in ihrem Schreibtischsessel zurück, während sie an die Decke starrte. _

_Etwas beunruhigte sie._

_Sie wusste auch nicht genau, was es war. Dieses Gefühl hatte in der Schule angefangen und es hatte sie den ganzen Tag einfach nicht ruhen lassen._

_Im Biologie-Unterricht hatten sie über Mutationen gesprochen. Aber nicht etwa über die Mutation von Viren oder so. Nein, das Thema waren menschliche Mutanten gewesen. Es war interessant gewesen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund hatte sie der Vortrag des Biologie-Lehrers sehr beunruhigt und hatte sie an kleine Zwischenfälle zurückdenken lassen, die sie bis dahin eigentlich ignoriert hatte. _

_Ungeschicklichkeiten, bei denen sie sich zwar verletzt hatte, die Wunden aber auf wundersame Weise verschwunden waren. Hieß das etwa...? War sie...?_

„_Essen ist fertig!"_

_Helens Stimme brach durch ihre Gedanken und ließ sie leicht zusammenzucken, bevor sie aufstand und dem Ruf ihrer Adoptivmutter folgte._

_Steven saß bereits am Esstisch und begrüßte sie mit einem warmen Lächeln, das sie trotz allem nicht diesen Blick vergessen ließ, mit dem er sie vor einem Jahr gemessen hatte. Sie liebte ihre Adoptiveltern und es war auch wieder Normalität zwischen ihnen eingekehrt, aber dieser Blick..._

_Als sie von ihrem Ausflug zurückgekehrt war, hatte Steven bereits im Wohnzimmer auf sie gewartet und der Ausdruck in seinen Augen hatte ihr fast das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lassen. Sie hatte wirklich geglaubt, dass er ihr etwas antun würde._

_Es war das erste aber auch das letzte Mal gewesen, dass er sie so angesehen hatte. Sie hatte sich danach nicht mehr getraut wieder aus der Reihe zu tanzen und war zu ihren Routinen zurückgekehrt. Das war auch irgendwie besser so._

_Das Essen verlief wie immer. Steven und Helen stellten ein paar Fragen über die Schule und dann zog sich Helen wieder in die Küche zurück, um den Abwasch zu machen. Steven ging in sein Arbeitszimmer und sie selbst zog sich mit einem Buch in das Wohnzimmer zurück, wo Steven in einer Stunde dann die Nachrichten anschauen würde._

_Sie wurde erst dann stutzig, als bereits fünfundfünfzig Minuten vergangen und Steven immer noch nicht aufgetaucht war. Sonst kam er immer etwas früher, um ja pünktlich zu sein, aber von ihrer Position auf der Couch aus konnte sie auf den Flur sehen und die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer war noch verschlossen._

_Einen Augenblick lang zögerte sie noch, aber dann legte sie das Buch zur Seite und ging leise zum Arbeitszimmer, um Steven an die Nachrichten zu erinnern. Vielleicht war ja seine Uhr stehen geblieben..._

_Sie wollte eben klopfen, als sie etwas aus dem Arbeitszimmer hörte. Steven schien sich mit jemandem zu unterhalten..._

_Sie war gerade dabei, sich wieder von der Tür abzuwenden, als ihr Name erwähnt wurde. Sie hielt inne und trat dann noch näher, um besser hören zu können._

„_Ja, Sir. Dem würde ich zustimmen. Ich habe die Ergebnisse mehrmals geprüft und ich bin mir nun ziemlich sicher, dass sie bereit ist. Sie ist seit einem halben Jahr nicht mehr gewachsen und alle Untersuchungen weisen darauf hin, dass ihr Körper sich vollständig entwickelt hat. ... Ja, ich meine auch, dass sie jetzt bereit wäre. Wenn wir noch länger warten, könnte es wieder zu Problemen kommen. ... Nein, es ist nichts Derartiges passiert, aber sie scheint sich langsam zu erholen und wird wieder gesprächiger. ... Nein, Freunde hat sie keine und wir haben sie auch nicht dazu ermutigt. Aber jetzt fällt sie noch niemandem auf. Es wird keinem wirklich auffallen, wenn sie verschwindet. ... Nein, Sir. Dieser Junge war nur eine Ausnahme und die Sache habe ich bereits vor einem Jahr erledigt. ... Ja, Sir. Von mir aus sofort. Helen und ich sind vorbereitet. Und je eher wir anfangen, desto besser. ... Ja, Sir. Sie haben lange genug auf die Versuchsperson warten müssen."_

_Sie zuckte zusammen bei den Worten des einseitigen Gespräches, das Steven führte, und wich von der Tür zurück. Diese Stimme ... Stevens Stimme ... _

_Es war fast so wie mit diesem Blick, mit dem er sie gemessen hatte. Seine Stimme klang kalt und berechnend. Und überhaupt nicht so, wie sie es von ihm gewohnt war._

_Und hatte er tatsächlich mit jemandem über sie gesprochen? Was ... Was meine er damit, dass sie bereit war? Wofür bereit? Was hatte er mit Brian gemacht? Und wieso ...Hatte Steven etwa sie als Versuchsperson bezeichnet?_

_Sie stieß gegen ein Regal und bevor sie sich versah, fiel eine Vase zu Boden. Das Geräusch, mit dem sie in tausend Teile zersprang war laut. Viel, viel zu laut. _

_Ihr Atem Stockte und ihr Herz fing an zu rasen, als kurz darauf die Tür des Arbeitszimmers aufgerissen wurde und Steven in den Flur trat. Sein Blick fiel sofort auf ihre zitternde Gestalt und bohrte sich in ihre Augen. _

_Etwas in diesem Blick ließ Tränen in ihre Augen steigen._

_Es ließ etwas tief in ihr drinnen zerbrechen, denn der Blick bestätigte etwas, das ihr bis zu dem Moment nicht einmal bewusst gewesen war. Etwas, das zwar durch das Gespräch aufgekommen war, sie aber nicht einmal zu denken gewagt hatte._

„_Steven ... Was ist ...?"_

_Sie wandte ihren Blick ruckartig von Steven ab und sah ihre Adoptivmutter an, die plötzlich aufgetaucht war. Sie hoffte, sie betete etwas in dem Gesicht der Frau zu finden, das ihr sagen würde, dass es sich nur um ein Missverständnis handelte. Dass sie sich verhört hatte._

_Es dauerte nicht einmal eine Minute, in der Helen ihren Ehemann musterte, bevor die Frau kurz die Augen schloss und seufzte. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, war nichts mehr von der Liebe zu sehen, die sie ihr entgegengebracht hatte._

„_Es ist also soweit?", Helens Stimme hatte jegliche Wärme verloren, so, als wäre sie nie da gewesen._

„_Ja. Wir sollen uns umgehend um die Versuchsperson kümmern. Sie wird bald abgeholt. Unglücklicher Weise hat sie das Gespräch belauscht."_

„_Ich werde mich darum kümmern."_

„_Tu das. Ich lasse inzwischen ihre Sachen verschwinden."_

_Steven verschwand ohne sie eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen und Helen ging kurz in das Arbeitszimmer des Arztes, bevor sie mit einer Spritze in der Hand zurückkehrte._

_Sie wehrte sich nicht, als die Frau ihren Arm packte und ihr die Substanz injizierte, die ihr fast sofort das Bewusstsein raubte._

_Etwas in ihrem Inneren war zerbrochen bei der Wahrheit, die ihr Stevens und auch Helens Blicke offenbart hatten._

_Alles ... Alles seit dem Flugzeugabsturz und dem Tod ihrer Familie ... die Liebe und Wärme, die ihr ihre Adoptiveltern geschenkt hatten... Einfach alles war eine Lüge gewesen.

* * *

_

„Cathy, Liebes. Ist irgendetwas? Du bist heute so schweigsam."

Cathy hörte auf lustlos in ihrem Essen herum zu stochern und sah von ihrem Teller auf, nur um den besorgten Blick ihrer Mutter zu erwidern. Sie fragte sich, wie oft wohl ihrer Mutter in letzter Zeit Sorgen bereitet hatte...

„Es ist nichts...", Cathy verstummte und sah kurz wieder auf ihren Teller, bevor sie sich zusammen nahm und ihren Blick über ihre Familie schweifen zu lassen. In letzter Zeit fiel es ihr immer schwerer, ihre Eltern und ihren Bruder anzusehen, ohne dabei tiefe Schuldgefühle und Trauer zu empfinden.

Sie wusste, dass die Träume nicht real waren, aber jedes Mal wenn sie einen solchen gehabt hatte und aufwachte, schien ein kleines bisschen mehr davon auf sie überzugehen. Und das Gefühl, dass die Träume etwas zu bedeuten hatten, etwas Wichtiges und Gravierendes, wurde von Tag zu Tag stärker.

Etwas würde passieren. Das spürte sie einfach, mit jeder einzelnen Faser ihres Körpers und es machte ihr Angst.

„Na ja...", Cathy brach wieder ab, auf der Suche nach den richtigen Worten.

„Wir haben heute über Mutationen gesprochen."

Einen Moment lang herrschte tiefes Schweigen am Esstisch, bevor ihr Vater sich etwas gerader hinsetzte und die Gabel aus der Hand legte.

„Tatsächlich? Na, das hört sich ja recht interessant an."

„Es ging nicht um die Mutation von Viren, wir hatten ... eine Diskussion in Englisch."

„Über die politische Situation?", ihr Vater klang interessierter als er hätte sein sollen. Und wieso ... Über was für eine politische Situation hätten sie denn sprechen sollen?

‚_Mutanten sind nicht real. Mutanten sind nicht real. Mutanten sind nicht ...'_

„Ich..."

„Na, dann bin ich mir sicher, dass du hast viel dazu sagen können. Erinnerst du dich noch an diesen Antrag von ... Wie hieß er noch gleich ... Ach ja, Senator Kelly? Der wollte ja, dass sich Mutanten registrieren oder so..."

Cathys Augen weiteten sich vor Unglauben und sie hatte Schwierigkeiten damit, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

„Es gibt wirklich Mutanten?"

Ihre Eltern maßen sie mit einem Blick, der ihr eindeutig sagte, dass sie gerade etwas sehr Dummes von sich gegeben hatte.

„Natürlich gibt es Mutanten, Liebes.", antwortete ihre Mutter dann mit einem sanften Lächeln. „Was hast du denn gedacht? Du weißt doch, dass dein Onkel...", ihre Mutter schweifte ab und widmete sich ihrem Essen.

Cathy ließ sich das Entsetzen, das sie empfand, nicht anmerken.

Nein, das konnte einfach nicht sein. Es konnte einfach nicht sein ... Denn das würde bedeuten...

Die Welt konnte sich doch nicht so weit verändern, oder?

* * *

_Sie war sechzehn._

_Sie war sechzehn und sie lebte in einer Welt des Schmerzes._

_Sie wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Zeit hatte keine Bedeutung. Nichts hatte wirklich eine Bedeutung._

_Die Tage zogen an ihr vorbei und SIE versuchten das zu zerstören, was von ihr noch geblieben war. Es war nicht viel, aber nun, da sie nicht mehr in ihrem gläsernen Sag eingesperrt war, schienen sich die Trümmer ihrer Seele langsam wieder zu sammeln, auch wenn sie ihr kaum Zeit gelassen hatten, um sich von ihren Wunden zu erholen._

„_Wie geht es der Versuchsperson heute?"_

_Sie ignorierte die Stimmen, die immer noch nicht von ihr abließen. Verstanden sie denn nicht, dass sie nur ihre Ruhe haben wollte? Hatten sie sie nicht genug gequält?_

_Aber nein, es war nie genug. Sie kamen immer und immer wieder, um sie vollständig zu zerstören. Bald und es würde nicht einmal eine Erinnerung an sie bleiben._

„_Unverändert. Die Wunden sind vollständig verheilt und sie hat die Klingen auch schon eingezogen, Sir."_

„_Wie kommen Sie mit der Konditionierung voran?"_

„_Nun ja ... Sie reagiert nicht so wie geplant, Sir."_

„_Was meinen Sie damit?"_

„_Sie spricht nicht so darauf an, wie Subjekt X..."_

„_..."_

„_Sie wehrt sich, Sir. Jedes Mal wenn wir denken, dass wir weiter gekommen sind, wirft sie die Programmierung wieder ab und wir können nicht mehr auf sie zugreifen."_

„_Woran kann das liegen?"_

„_Das untersuchen wir noch, Sir. Um genau zu sein, wir wollen heute noch eine neue Methode ausprobieren. Wenn Sie vielleicht zuschauen möchten..."_

„_Für so einen Kleinkram habe ich keine Zeit. Rufen Sie mich, wenn Sie weitergekommen sind. Wir haben einen Termin einzuhalten. Die Göre hat uns genug Zeit gekostet."_

„_Ja, Sir."_

_Die zweite Stimme entfernte sich und sie wäre fast wieder eingeschlafen, wenn nicht bald darauf weitere Stimmen gekommen wären, um ihr erneut Schmerz zuzufügen._

_Sie öffnete die Augen, als sie nach ihr griffen und knurrte drohend, nur um kurz darauf wieder zu verstummen. Sie war einfach viel zu müde ... Sie wollte schlafen. Sie wollte die Augen schließen und in der Dunkelheit versinken, die sie vor so langer Zeit wieder frei gegeben hatte. Sie hätte in das Licht gehen sollen. Sie hätte darum kämpfen sollen, um mit ihrer Familie vereint zu sein. Aber sie war hier. In ihrer ganz persönlichen Hölle. Vielleicht hatte sie es einfach nicht anders verdient..._

_Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie sie wieder in diesen Raum brachten. Er war hell und voller Geräusche, die in ihren Ohren wehtaten. Sie versuchte sie zu ignorieren, aber sie war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, gegen die Tränen anzukämpfen, als das Licht in ihre Augen stach._

_Sie zuckte nicht mehr zusammen, als sie an dieses Gerät angeschlossen wurde, sondern ließ es einfach über sich ergehen. Sie war ... sie war so unendlich müde._

_Dann kam der Schmerz. Er war wie ein alter Freund, der immer wieder zu ihr zurückkehrte und sich in ihren Kopf bohrte. Sie hatte das Gefühl als würden Hände nach ihr greifen und in ihrem Geist wühlen. Schmutzige Hände die alles verdarben, was sie berührten. Hände, die alles dafür taten, das letzte bisschen ihrer Selbst zu zerstören und etwas anderes daraus zu machen. _

_Es tat weh. Es tat unglaublich weh. Die Stimmer versuchten in ihr Innerstes zu dringen und je öfter sie es versuchten, desto schwieriger wurde es, sie abzuwehren._

_Sie konnte einfach nicht mehr. Sie wollte nicht mehr._

_Sie ... Sie wollte einfach nur weg und ihre Ruhe haben._

_Sie riss die Augen auf, als eine der Stimmen viel zu nah kam und an der Wand kratzte, die sie beschützte. Sie davor bewahrte sich selbst zu verlieren. _

_Sie schrie vor Pein auf und krümmte sich, während sie irgendwie versuchte die Stimmen abzuwehren. Aber sie waren zu viele. Zu stark. Viel zu stark._

_Es war in diesem Moment, dass etwas kurz in ihr aufflammte. Es breitete sich aus, leise aber unglaublich schnell. Und es griff nach den Stimmen._

_Stille kehrte ein und das einzige das sie tun konnte, war ihre Peiniger anzusehen, die sie entsetzt anstarrten. Ihre Augen waren weit, die Münder geöffnet. Aber kein Laut kam über ihre Lippen._

_Sie blinzelte nicht einmal, als dem ersten Wissenschaftler langsam Blut aus der Nase sickerte, bevor er plötzlich zusammenbrach. Er atmete nicht mehr. _

_Einer seiner Kollegen folgte seinem Beispiel, als er einen Schritt auf sie zu machte. Und bald taten es ihm auch die anderen gleich.

* * *

_

_Sie war achtzehn._

„Mom, ich bin wieder da!", Cathy zog die Schuhe aus, sah kurz in die Küche, wo ihre Mutter gerade den Esstisch deckte, und brachte dann ihre Sachen in ihr Zimmer. Sie hatte einen schönen Tag mit Anna verbracht, sie hatten sich zahlreiche Folgen ihrer Lieblingsserie angesehen. Nur leider hatte ihr Anna immer noch nicht gesagt, was sie bedrückte.

_Sie stand vor dem Spiegel des kleinen, schäbigen Motelzimmers, das sie für die Nacht gemietet hatte. Sie hatte gerade mal genug Geld zusammenkratzen können, um es für diese Nacht warm zu haben und ausgiebig duschen zu können. Sie stahl nicht gern und sie tat es auch nicht oft, aber sie war neu in der Stadt und sie hatte noch keine Arbeit gefunden_

_Es war nicht leicht gewesen, in den letzten zwei Jahren. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie sie IHNEN entkommen war. Alles war sehr schleierhaft und wenn sie ehrlich war, dann wollte sie sich auch nicht wirklich daran erinnern. Sie wusste nur, dass sie irgendwo inmitten von Nirgendwo wieder zu sich gekommen war. _

_Und seitdem war sie auf der Fluch._

_Sie wusste zwar, dass ihr niemand gefolgt war. Sie hatte das komische Gefühl, dass sie es sofort bemerkt hätte, wenn es anders gewesen wäre. Und trotzdem kam sie nicht zur Ruhe._

_Ihr war schon lange klar, WAS sie war. Es wunderte sie auch nicht mehr, warum diese Leute getan hatten, was sie getan hatten. Vermutlich hatte sie es nicht anders verdient. Vielleicht war sie verantwortlich für das, was mit ihrer Familie geschehen war. Vielleicht auch nicht. Aber allein die Tatsache, dass ihre Worte eventuell etwas hätten verändern können drückte wie eine schwere Last auf ihren Schultern. _

_Sie floh. Sie floh vor sich selbst. Vor ihrem schlechten Gewissen._

_Und nun war sie hier, in New York. Am Anfang._

Cathy legte ihre Tasche auf den Boden und räumte ihre Sachen aus, bevor sie sich umwandte, um ihr Zimmer wieder zu verlassen, da es bald Abendessen geben würde. Dabei streifte ihr Blick den Spiegel an ihrem Schrank.

Irgendetwas ließ sie stutzig werden.

Sie trat näher an den Spiegel und musterte ihn eingehend. Da war nichts ... Nur ihr Spiegelbild...

Cathy runzelte die Stirn und trat noch näher heran, so nah, dass sie den Spiegel schon fast berührte. Sie konnte sich selbst sehen und ihr Zimmer hinter ihr. Sie selbst und doch...

Etwas an ihrem Spiegelbild stimmte nicht...

Bildete sie es sich ein, oder war der Hintergrund dunkler? Und ... Der Ausdruck in ihren Augen...

Sie starrte sich selbst an und doch änderte das nichts an der Tatsache, dass sie ihr Spiegelbild mit unglaublich viel Schmerz, Trauer und Einsamkeit anzusehen schien.

_Sie sah sich selbst in die Augen, die trotz dieses komischen Selbstheilungskräfte dunkle Ringe trugen. Sie war müde. Sie war schon so lange müde ... Und es wurde von Tag zu Tag schwerer sich dazu zu bringen aus dem unruhigen Schlaf zu erwachen. Sie war zwei lange Jahre vor diesen Gefühlen davon gelaufen._

_Sie war achtzehn und das Leben hatte keinen Sinn mehr._

_Sie wollte das alles nicht mehr. Sie ..._

_Sie hasste ihr Spiegelbild dafür, dass es so wenig davon zeigte, was eigentlich in ihr vorging. Sie hasste ihre perfekte Haut, ihre perfekte Figur. Sie hasste einfach alles an ihr. Das Gefühl war so stark, dass sie glaubte daran ersticken zu müssen._

_Sie konnte einfach nicht mehr._

_Sie wandte sich vom Spiegel ab, wobei ihr Blick die Schere streifte, die auf der kleinen Kommode lag. Sie hatte sie sich ausgeborgt, um die viel zu langen Haare abzuschneiden, die ihr andauernd in den Weg kamen._

Sie konnte hören, wie ihre Mutter nach ihr rief, aber irgendwie schien alles um sie herum zu verblassen. Das einzige, was sie tun konnte, war ihr Spiegelbild anzustarren. Irgendwie ... Es war einfach...

_Ihr Blick lag wie hypnotisiert auf der Schere, die auf einmal etwas Lockendes an sich hatte. Sie ... Sie konnte dem Ganzen doch einfach ein Ende setzen. Es verpflichtete sie doch niemand dazu, so weiter zu machen. Sie hatte keine Verpflichtungen in dieser Welt. Sie könnte ... Sie könnte einfach die Dunkelheit zu sich rufen und diesmal mit ihr gehen. Die Dunkelheit ... Sie würde sie zum Licht bringen. Sie ... konnte wieder mit ihrer Familie zusammen sein, wenn sie es wollte. Sie musste nicht alleine sein. Nie mehr wieder._

_Ehe sie sich versah, war die Schere in ihrer Hand. Sie war warm, so als würde sie sie beruhigen wollen. Aber sie zitterte nicht._

_Sie war ganz ruhig._

_Sie spürte den Schmerz nicht einmal, als das Metall in ihr Herz drang._

Alles verblasste und stärker als je zuvor schimmerte diese lauernde Wirklichkeit zu ihrer durch. Wenn sie genau hinsah, konnte sie sich selbst sehen. In einer anderen Realität, in einer anderen Welt, in ...

Alles verblasste und der dritte Ruck ging durch die Wirklichkeit.

Diesmal kam mit dem Ruck ein Schmerz, der sie bis in ihr Innerstes zu versengen schien. Der Schmerz brachte Erinnerungen, Erinnerungen an das Licht, an das, was sie im Theater gesehen hatte. Alles war wieder da. Sie WUSSTE.

Die Wirklichkeit begann zu zerfließen, sie bebte und wand sich wie unter Schmerzen, während Cathy das Gefühl hatte, zerrissen zu werden. Die andere Wirklichkeit brach durch die Barrieren zwischen Raum und Zeit und floss in die ihre. Es war wie die beiden Male davor, nur viel stärker und intensiver.

Die zweite Wirklichkeit kam, ließ alles zerrinnen, nur um sich mit der ihren zu vermengen. Um sich mit ihr zu vereinen.

Cathy schrie.

_Sie wartete auf die Dunkelheit und lächelte, als endlich zärtliche Arme nach ihr griffen, um sie aus dieser Welt zu befreien._

Die Welt blieb kurz stehen, nur um sich dann normal weiter zu drehen.

Cathy stand in einem dunklen, schäbigen Motelzimmer, vor einem verblassenden Spiegel. Ihre Beine gaben unter ihr nach und sie keuchte vor Schmerz. Sie konnte nicht atmen, konnte nicht denken.

Ihr Körper fing an zu zittern, während ihr Geist versuchte die Geschehnisse zu verarbeiten. Aber es ging nicht. Sie konnte nicht. Es war einfach. Viel. Zu. Viel.

Wie von selbst griff sie nach der Schere, die aus ihrer Brust ragte, und zog sie hinaus, bevor ihr Geist nachgab und sie das Bewusstsein verlor.


	8. Kapitel 6: Neuanfang

Kapitel 6: Neuanfang

Ein Alptraum.

Cathys Körper zuckte kurz, als sie wieder zu sich kam.

Warmes Sonnenlicht streichelte ihr Gesicht, während sie sich langsam zu rühren begann. Ein leises Stöhnen entkam ihren Lippen, bevor sie die Handballen gegen ihre geschlossenen Augen drückte.

Es konnte nur ein Alptraum gewesen sein. Ein schrecklicher, durch und durch grausamer Alptraum, den ihr Unterbewusstsein aus welchen Gründen auch immer für sie zusammenbraut hatte.

Es MUSSTE ein Alptraum gewesen sein.

Bestimmt würde bald ihre Mutter kommen, um sie zu wecken. Sie würde die Tür kurz aufmachen, ihr einen guten Morgen wünschen und sie zum Frühstück rufen. Cathy würde wieder einschlafen und wenige Minuten später wieder aufwachen, nur um ihren Bruder zu hören, wie er ins Bad schlurfte, um seine Zahnspange heraus zu nehmen. Dann würde ihr Vater auch noch einmal zu ihr ins Zimmer schauen, um sie endgültig zum Frühstück zu holen.

Sie würden zusammen frühstücken, ihr Bruder würde sie mit irgendetwas furchtbar nerven und sie würden sich streiten aber das wäre okay, weil sie beide wissen würden, dass es nicht so gemeint war. Dann würden sie darüber lachen und ...

Tränen drangen unter ihren Händen durch und liefen ihre Wangen hinunter und ein tiefes Schluchzen brach aus ihr heraus, als das Gefühl des harten Bodens unter ihrem Rücken endlich in ihr Bewusstsein drang.

Ihre Finger krallten sich in das Haar, das ihr wirr ins Gesicht hing und sie schüttelte stumm den Kopf, während weitere Tränen folgten.

‚_Es ist nicht wahr ... Bitte lass es nicht wahr sein. Bitte, ...'_

Es durfte einfach nicht wahr sein.

Vielleicht war sie einfach nur vom Bett gefallen. Sie brauchte einfach nur die Augen zu öffnen und der Alptraum würde sie loslassen. Sie brauchte sie nur zu öffnen und dann würde sie ihre weiße Zimmerdecke sehen, mit der Lampe, die ihr Vater so mühsam montiert hatte.

Von der Wand bei ihrem Schreibtisch würden die Poster von Tom Cruise und Hugh Jackman auf sie herab sehen. Sie musste einfach nur die Augen öffnen...

Sie atmete tief ein und ignorierte das, was ihre Sinne ihr zu sagen versuchten.

Sie ignorierte die Geräusche, die durch das geschlossene Fenster drangen und ganz anders waren als die, die sie gewohnt war. Sie ignorierte den fremden Geruch des Zimmers und das Gefühl des Teppichs, der dem ihren so gar nicht ähnelte.

Cathy ließ die Hände zu Boden fallen und öffnete die Augen, wobei weitere Tränen auf ihre Wangen tropften.

Die Decke, die ihr entgegen starrte, war grau. Hier und da waren dunkle Flecken zu sehen, dort wo Feuchtigkeit aus dem Zimmer über ihr durchgesickert war. Das Sonnenlicht, das in ihre Augen fiel, war schwach und blass und der Teppich unter ihren Fingern hatte Löcher und kratzte. Sie konnte die blutige Schere neben ihrem Arm fühlen.

Ihr Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, auch wenn sie noch krampfhaft versuchte, das zu leugnen, was einfach nicht mehr zu leugnen war.

Ihre Welt war vergangen.

‚_Nein.'_

Ihr Wunsch hatte sich erfüllt, auf eine schmerzhafte und grausame Art und Weise.

Ihr Wunsch hatte sich erfüllt und hatte ihr dafür ihre Familie und ihre Freunde genommen. Er hatte ihre Wirklichkeit ergriffen und mit einer anderen verschmolzen, bis nichts mehr so war wie davor. Bis nichts mehr davon übrig war.

‚_Nein!'_

Nichts, bis auf sie.

‚_Nein!!'_

Ihr Wunsch hatte sich erfüllt und hatte sie ihn einer Welt ausgesetzt, in der sie vollkommen allein war.

„NEIN!!!"

* * *

Zwei Monate.

Cathy starrte blicklos vor sich hin, stand aber rechtzeitig auf, als die U-Bahn bei der Station anhielt, bei der sie aussteigen musste.

Zwei Monate waren vergangen, seitdem sich ihr Leben in einen Alptraum verwandelt hatte. Zwei ganze, unglaublich lange Monate, in denen sie darum gekämpft hatte sich nicht in ihrer Verzweiflung zu verlieren.

Sie wich mühelos den Menschen aus, die ihr entgegen kamen, während ihre Füße sie von selbst auf den richtigen Weg lenkten, einen Weg, den sie Tag für Tag ging.

Tag für Tag, seitdem sie durch Zufall an diesem kleinen Café vorbei gelaufen war, in dem sie noch eine Kellnerin gebraucht hatten. Es war nichts Besonderes, aber sie verdiente wenigstens genug, um sich eine kleine Einzimmerwohnung mieten zu können, auch wenn in einem anderen Teil von Manhattan, von dem aus die Anfahrt etwas länger dauerte.

„Guten Morgen."

Cathy betrat das Café und zwang ein kleines, schwaches Lächeln auf ihre Züge, als sie ihren Arbeitsgeber begrüßte, der soeben die Stühle zu Recht rückte.

„Morgen!" Shawn erwiderte ihr Lächeln mit einem breiten Grinsen, bevor er sie hinter den Tresen scheuchte, damit sie Kaffee aufsetzte.

Es war immer dasselbe, Tag für Tag für Tag.

Sie lebte in einem sich ewig wiederholenden Zirkel. Eine ewige Monotonie ...

Aber es war eben diese Monotonie, die es ihr gestattete, abzuschalten. Es war sie, die ihr dabei half, diese bedrückenden Gedanken zu vertreiben. Sie drängte die Schuldgefühle in den Schatten und ließ Cathy wieder frei atmen, wenn auch nur für eine kurze Weile.

Es war nicht viel, aber es reichte um sie Morgen für Morgen erneut aufstehen zu lassen. Es war genug, um sie davon abzuhalten vollkommen in der Dunkelheit ihrer Verzweiflung zu versinken.

Sie durfte nicht aufgeben. So schwer es auch war, sie durfte nicht aufgeben. Sie musste weiterleben, sie musste sich durch dieses gestohlene Leben schleppen. Das war sie allen anderen einfach schuldig. Sie würde die Last ihres Wunsches wohl ewig mit sich herum tragen, aber dafür musste sie leben.

* * *

„Hmmm..."

Auch wenn er sie nicht berührte spürte Cathy dennoch, dass Shawn ganz nah neben ihr stand und ihre Intimsphäre störte. Und auch wenn sie es schon gewohnt war, dass ihr Chef prinzipiell nicht viel Abstand zu anderen Menschen hielt, jagte es ihr doch jedes Mal einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken. Auch durch ihre Kleidung hindurch konnte sie spüren, wie seine Körperwärme gegen die ihre strich und sie konnte sich nur mit Mühe davon abhalten, wie ein verängstigtes Tier zurück zu weichen.

„Bilde ich mir das ein, oder bist du heute tatsächlich schweigsamer als sonst?"

Cathy redete sich ein, dass ihre Hände nicht leicht zitterten, während Shawn ihr über die Schulter sah und überlegte, ob sie auf die Frage überhaupt antworten sollte. Ihr Chef kannte sie nicht gerade als sehr gesprächigen Menschen, auch wenn er jeden Tag aufs Neue versuchte sie zum Reden zu animieren.

Einen Moment lang herrschte tiefes Schweigen zwischen den Beiden, nur das leise Blubbern der Kaffeemaschine und die Stimmen der Gäste waren zu hören, bevor Shawn leise seufzte und ein wenig von ihr zurückwich. Auch wenn sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand konnte sie förmlich sehen, wie er gespielt genervt die Augen verdrehte und sich durch die Haare fuhr.

„Ist es wegen gestern?", fragte er dann plötzlich.

Cathy hielt kurz inne und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was er wohl meinen konnte.

„Miss, ich hätte gern einen Kaffee!"

Cathy wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als ein Kunde sich an den Tresen setzte und sie ergriff die gefüllte Kaffeekanne und eine Tasse, um ihm ein zu schenken.

Wenn sie ehrlich war, dann wusste sie nicht wirklich, worüber Shawn sprach.

Überhaupt fiel es ihr in letzter Zeit schwer, die einzelnen Tage auseinander zu halten. Ihre Tage schienen ineinander zu fließen, alles um sie herum verschwamm ... Aber das war in Ordnung, solange sie nur nicht DARÜBER nachdenken musste.

„Also, es tut mir leid, okay? Es war nicht so gemeint ... Ich meine, es war Valentinstag und da habe ich mich wohl von der ganzen Laune anstecken lassen."

Cathy sah ihn erstaunt und gleichzeitig auch verwirrt an. Sie konnte sich wirklich nicht daran erinnern...

„Na ja ... Ich meine ... Ich würd's natürlich toll finden, wenn du dich doch dazu entschließen kannst, mal mit mir Essen zu gehen. Oder ins Kino. Oder ... irgendwas halt."

Cathy blinzelte ein, zwei Mal, bevor sie die Kaffeekanne wieder auf den Tresen stellte. Hatte sie ihr Chef soeben um ein Date gebeten?

„Ich...", Cathy verstummte und folgte Shawns Blick, der plötzlich wie gebannt auf den kleinen Fernseher gerichtet war, in dem gerade die Nachrichten liefen.

Cathys Augen weiteten sich vor Unglauben, während ihr die Bilder mit Nachdruck etwas klar zu machen versuchten, was sie aber nicht wahrhaben wollte. Das konnte einfach nicht sein!

Reichte es denn nicht, dass sich die Welt verändert hatte und dass es nun Mutanten gab, die es davor nur in Comics und in Filmen gegeben hatte?

Aber egal was sie sich auch einzureden versuchte, es änderte nichts an dem Nachrichtenbericht: Die soeben gegründeten Fantastischen Vier hatten eine Katastrophe auf der Brooklyn Bridge verhindert.

* * *

Als sie aufsah fand sie sich ihrer Wohnungstür gegenüber, mit dem Schlüssel in der Hand. Es dauerte einen Moment bis sie die Bewegung zu Ende führte und die Tür aufsperrte, um die Wohnung zu betreten.

Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, von der Arbeit weggegangen zu sein. Alles, was nach den Nachrichten passiert war, war verschwommen. Aber sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass sie etwas Besonderes verpasst haben könnte.

Erschöpft ließ sie sich auf das Bettsofa fallen und schloss für einen kleinen Augenblick die Augen. Sie wusste nicht, warum sie so müde war. Sie schlief genug und sie hatte nicht einmal mehr Alpträume, die sie in den ersten paar Wochen heimgesucht hatten, sobald sie die Augen geschlossen hatte. Es war einfach nur...

Sie riss die Augen auf, als sie plötzlich etwas hörte.

Unsicher sah sie sich in der kleinen Einzimmerwohnung um, aber sie konnte nichts Ungewöhnliches entdecken. Ihr Blick schweifte über die Küchenecke zu ihrem Kleiderschrank und zu der Badezimmertür, aber außer tiefen, dunklen Schatten war da nichts.

Sie lehnte sich wieder in die Kissen zurück, aber in dem Augenblick, in dem sie sich wieder entspannen wollte, wiederholte sich das Geräusch.

Ein Flüstern.

Es war, als würde jemand direkt neben ihr stehen und ihr etwas kaum hörbar ins Ohr hauchen. Sie konnte die Worte nicht verstehen, sie hätte nicht einmal sagen können, ob es sich tatsächlich um Worte handelte, aber ...

Sie wusste, dass da niemand war, aber sie konnte fast einen warmen Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren.

Und dann war es weg.

So schnell, wie dieses Gefühl gekommen war, verschwand es auch wieder und doch jagte ihr allein der Gedanke daran einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken.

Cathy schluckte schwer und versuchte ihre zitternden Hände zu beruhigen. Da war niemand. Sie war allein, in der Wohnung.

Sie war allein.

* * *

Leere.

Cathy grub sich noch tiefer in ihre Decke ein und ließ sich wieder in einen traumlosen Halbschlaf sinken.

Sie fühlte sich unglaublich leer.

Sie wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, aber in Momenten wie diesen, in denen sie absolut nichts zu tun hatte, kamen die Gedanken zurück.

Sie hatte das Gefühl, als wäre ein Teil von ihr gestorben, in dieser Nacht. In dem Moment, in dem sich alles verändert hatte. Es war, als wären mit ihrer Welt auch ihre Emotionen vergangen. Sie empfand einfach nichts. Sie empfand keine Freude, sie empfand keine Trauer. Nichts vermochte es, ihre Aufmerksamkeit für längere Zeit zu binden.

Sie fühlte sich tot.

Cathy schloss die Augen noch fester und zog die schützende Wärme enger an sich, aber die unerwünschten Gedanken blieben. Sie nagten an ihr, so als wollten sie etwas in ihr wecken, aber ... Alles was sie zu bewirken vermochten war, dass die kalte Leere in ihr noch tiefer wurde.

Sie wusste nicht wie viel Zeit verging, wie lange sie so dalag. Es war jedes Mal dasselbe, wenn sie einen Tag frei hatte. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht dazu bringen irgendetwas zu tun, außer den ganzen Tag im Bett zu liegen und darauf zu warten, dass der Tag der Nacht und die Nacht dem nächsten Morgen wich.

Sie wusste, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte. Sie konnte so nicht leben. Was nutzte es, ein Leben zu führen, das sie nicht wirklich lebte? Was machte es für einen Sinn, in diesem Alptraum zu leben und diese Last auf den Schultern zu tragen, wenn sie doch nur vor sich hin vegetierte? Wozu die ganzen Opfer, die ganzen anderen Leben, die durch ihren Wunsch zerstört worden waren?

Ein gepeinigtes Schluchzen entkam ihrer Kehle, während sie vergeblich versuchte im Vergessen zu versinken.

Es ging nicht.

Schließlich warf sie die Decke von sich und setzte sich auf. Schulterlanges Haar hing ihr wirr ins Gesicht und sie starrte blicklos zum Fenster. Das Licht wurde immer schwächer, die Sonne ging langsam unter. Der Tag ging seinem Ende zu.

Sie musste diesem Kreislauf ein Ende setzen.

Langsam schleppte sie sich ins Bad, wo sie ihre Sachen achtlos zu Boden fallen ließ und sich dann unter den heißen Wasserstrahl der Dusche stellte. Sie schloss die Augen, während das Wasser beinahe zärtlich ihren Körper hinunterlief. Die Hitze umfing sie wie ein stummer Geliebter, der aufsteigende Dampf strich beruhigend gegen ihre Haut, so als wolle er sie trösten.

Dann hörte sie es.

Da war es wieder, dieses Flüstern. Es war im Rauschen des Wassers, leise, zärtliche, undeutliche Worte. Die Wassertropfen flüsterten dicht an ihrem Ohr, eine leise Stimme liebkoste ihre Sinne...

Der Bann wurde gebrochen, als ihr Arm die kalte, gekachelte Wand berührte und zurück blieb eine gähnende Leere.

* * *

„Guten Tag, was kann ich für Sie tun?"

Cathy setzte ein freundliches Lächeln auf und versuchte sich auch so zu fühlen, wie sie sich gab, aber es fiel ihr nicht leicht. Trotzdem versuchte sie es. Sie war fest entschlossen ihren Entschluss umzusetzen, denn so wie bis dahin konnte es wirklich nicht weitergehen. Es mochte ihr Wunsch gewesen sein, der alles verändert hatte, aber wenn sie so weitermachte, wenn sie sich nicht zusammenriss, würde sie noch den Verstand verlieren.

Ihr wurde schon allein bei dem Gedanken an dieses komische Flüstern ganz kalt...

„Äh ... Also ... Mal schauen ... Tja, also ich hätte gerne einen ... eh ... Cheeseburger und einen Erdbeer- Milkshake."

Cathy nickte, während sie sich die Bestellung notierte, womit sie nicht nur dem Gast signalisierte, dass sie verstanden hatte, sondern sich auch selbst in ihrer Entscheidung bekräftigte.

Sie musste nun mal etwas ändern...

Cathy sah auf, als Shawn etwas später neben ihr auftauchte und betrachtete ihn einen Moment lang nachdenklich, bevor sie fortfuhr, frisches Wasser in die Kaffeemaschine zu füllen.

Einen Augenblick lang kämpfte sie noch mit sich selbst, bevor sie sich leicht räusperte und sich dann ihrem Chef zuwandte.

„Ein Abendessen wäre in Ordnung, denke ich."

Ihre Stimme zitterte ein klein wenig, aber sie zwang sich dazu, ruhig zu bleiben. Ihr Chef war wirklich nett und freundlich und manchmal auch wirklich süß. Ein Abendessen konnte nicht schaden, oder?

Shawn sah sie verdutzt an. Er blinzelte ein, zwei Mal und schien zu überlegen, was sie zu meinen schien. Dann aber hellte sich sein Gesicht auf und er lächelte sie freudig an.

„Echt?"

Sie nickte, bevor sie sich verlegen wieder an ihre Arbeit machte.

* * *

Es war schon spät, als sie in die Straße einbog, in der sie wohnte. Shawn hatte ihr zwar angeboten, sie nach Hause zu fahren, aber sie hatte höflich abgelehnt.

Nicht dass der Abend nicht schön gewesen war, es war wirklich nett gewesen. Sie hatte ... Shawn hatte sie richtig zum Lachen gebracht und sie hatte sich das erste Mal seit langer Zeit wieder gut gefühlt.

Sie hatte sich lebendig gefühlt und dafür war sie ihm wirklich sehr dankbar.

Aber nach dem Essen hatte sie einfach etwas Zeit für sich gebraucht, Zeit, um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

Sie seufzte leise und grub die Hände tiefer in die Taschen ihrer Jacke, in dem Versuch diese etwas zu wärmen, aber die Kälte drang durch ihre Kleidung hindurch, weswegen Cathy sich gezwungen sah, ihre Schritte zu beschleunigen. Sie sehnte sich nach ihrer warmen Decke und einem heißen Tee...

Sie war so vertieft in ihre Gedanken, dass sie den Schatten, der auf sie zu schoss, kaum bemerkte. Es war reiner Instinkt, der sie reagieren und einen Schritt zur Seite weichen ließ, bevor sie sich der Person zuwandte, die ins Leere griff und dann durch den eigenen Schwung stolperte.

Cathy machte den Mund auf, aber sie brachte kein einziges Wort heraus, als sie die Person erblickte, die nach ihrer Handtasche gegrabscht hatte und die sich nun hastig wieder aufrappelte.

Ein Kind.

Cathy blinzelte verwirrt, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass das Mädchen kaum älter sein konnte als zwölf. Es hatte lange, zerfilzte blonde Haare und sah unglaublich ausgezehrt aus, so als hätte es seit Ewigkeiten nichts mehr gegessen.

Aber was Cathy am meisten an ihrem Anblick fesselte war nicht der verwahrloste Zustand, in dem sich das Mädchen befand.

Es waren ihre Augen.

Das Mädchen hatte wunderschöne, große grüne Augen. Unendlich grüne Irise inmitten von nachtschwarzen Augäpfeln.

Augen, die sich vor Schreck weiteten, als Cathy langsam, wie hypnotisiert, die Hand nach dem Mädchen ausstreckte. Der Bann wurde aber gebrochen, als das Mädchen die Hand bei Seite schlug, ehe sie es hätte berühren können, und verängstigt von Cathy zurückwich.

Cathy blinzelte erneut verwirrt und als sich ihre Augen wieder öffneten, war das Mädchen in die Nacht verschwunden, so als wäre es nie da gewesen.

* * *

„Also, erzähl mal. Was machst du so, wenn du nicht grad in der Arbeit bist?"

Cathy sah verblüfft von ihrem Essen auf, nur um Shawns neugierigem Blick zu begegnen. Die Frage traf sie vollkommen unerwartet, immerhin waren sie beide in ein angenehmes Schweigen verfallen, als das Essen gekommen war. Wie kam Shawn überhaupt auf die Frage?

„Ich meine, mal ehrlich, ich weiß kaum was von dir. Na ja, außer dass du dich zu allem ausschweigst und dabei trotzdem unglaublich höflich und sehr reizend bist."

Cathy schluckte den Bissen hinunter und wandte verlegen den Blick von ihrem Date ab, bevor sie zögernd antwortete.

„Eigentlich ... Um ehrlich zu sein ... Eigentlich mache ich nicht wirklich etwas, außerhalb der Arbeit."

„Echt? Das kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen!"

Er sah sie ehrlich verblüfft an.

„Ich meine, es gibt doch bestimmt etwas, dass du gern machst. Weggehen, Freunde treffen, Familie besuchen ... Irgendetwas halt."

Cathy legte das Essbesteck neben ihren Teller und rang mit der Serviette. Sie hatte eigentlich auf einen ruhigen Abend gehofft. Dass Shawn sie nun mit Fragen löcherte hatte sie nicht erwartet. Obwohl, wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war, dann hatte sie nicht einmal bei ihrem Vorstellungsgespräch viel über sich gesagt. Shawn kannte gerade mal ihren Namen. Er hatte aber auch nicht wirklich nach viel gefragt.

„Na ja ... Ich bin neu in der Stadt. Ich kenne nicht wirklich jemanden und Ausgesehen ... Das ist nicht so wirklich meins. Aber ... Ich lese gern..."

„He, das kenn ich gut. Es gibt nichts Besseres als sich ab und zu mit einem guten Buch im Bett zu verkriechen. Dann ist alles andere mal für eine Weile vergessen."

„Hmm ... ja..."

Cathy lächelte, auch wenn ihr einen Moment lang gar nicht danach war. Bei seinen Worten war ganz kurz eine Erinnerung aufgeblitzt, ein Bild von einem sonnigen Zimmer, mit vielen Büchern und einer zugesperrten Tür... Sie verdrängte die Erinnerung, die nicht die ihre war, und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Gespräch.

Eigentlich...

Im Grunde war es ganz nett einfach so zu reden. Es fehlte ihr.

Bis dahin war es ihr nicht wirklich aufgefallen, aber jetzt, in den letzten Tagen, in denen sie sich dazu gezwungen hatte, sich ein bisschen mehr zu öffnen, ein klein wenig mit ihren Mitmenschen zu interagieren, hatte sie bemerkt, wie sehr ihr menschlicher Kontakt gefehlt hatte.

Es tat gut einfach hier zu sitzen, mit einem Menschen, der sie gern hatte, und einfach zu reden. Sie genoss den beruhigenden Ton von Shawns Stimme, die Wärme mit der er sprach. Das Lächeln, das er ihr schenkte, war echt und so anders als von vielen anderen Menschen. Es ließ seine Augen strahlen und animierte sie dazu, dieses Lächeln zu erwidern.

Ein angenehmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihr aus, während sie sich mit Shawn unterhielt, aber ehe sie sich versah, war der Abend schon vorbei und er brachte sie nach Hause.

Zuerst hatte sie wieder ablehnen wollen, aber er hatte darauf bestanden. Es war spät und er hatte sie nicht alleine gehen lassen wollen.

„So, da sind wir. Tut mir Leid, dass es so spät geworden ist ... Ähm ... Wenn du willst kannst du morgen später kommen ... Ich meine, Ellen und ich schaffen das schon..."

Cathy schüttelte stumm den Kopf, während sie einen flüchtigen Blick nach draußen warf. Komisch, sie hatte das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden und das lag nicht an Shawn.

„Soll ich dich noch zur Tür begleiten?"

„Nein, es geht schon, danke." Sie wandte sich ihm wieder zu und lächelte, bevor sie ihren Sicherheitsgurt löste.

„Danke für den schönen Abend...", sagte sie leise und wollte nach der Türklinke greifen, aber eine Hand hielt sie davon ab. Ihr Blick glitt wieder zu Shawn, der sie ernst, wenn auch ein wenig verlegen musterte.

„Ich muss danken.", flüsterte er und zog sie näher, ehe er ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte.

Es war nur ein flüchtiger Kuss, kaum mehr als die Berührung ihrer Lippen, aber er ließ Cathy für einen kurzen Moment erstarren. Shawn betrachtete sie eingehend, bevor er leise seufzte.

„Das war wohl zu früh ... Tut mir Leid."

„Nein ... Ich ...", Cathy wandte verlegen den Blick ab und machte die Tür auf, um auszusteigen. „Gute Nacht.", murmelte sie zum Abschied, was Shawn mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln erwiderte.

* * *

Cathy hätte nicht sagen können, wie lange sie dastand und dem Auto hinterher blickte, dafür war sie viel zu sehr in das Gewirr von Gefühlen vertieft, das der Abend in ihr ausgelöst hatte. Sie war zwar ganz glücklich darüber, dass sie wieder etwas fühlte, aber ... Es war zu viel auf einmal.

Sie war verwirrt. Der Kuss hatte sie ebenso unerwartet getroffen, wie die Fragen, die Shawn gestellt hatten. Es war nicht unangenehm gewesen. Ganz im Gegenteil.

Der Kuss war ... er war nett gewesen. Es war ein angenehmes Gefühl gewesen, geküsst zu werden. Aber mehr auch nicht.

Nett ... Das war das Einzige, das ihr in diesem Moment dazu einfiel.

Nett ... So wie auch Shawn nett war.

Cathy vergrub die Hände in ihren Jackentaschen und machte sich mit langsamen Schritten auf dem Weg zu ihrer Haustür, wobei sie angestrengt darüber nachdachte, wie sie nun auf ihren Chef reagieren sollte. Er war freundlich und es hatte gut getan, mit ihm zu sprechen und in seiner Nähe zu sein, aber ... Wie sollte sie sich ihm gegenüber verhalten? Erwartete er, dass sie seine Gefühle erwiderte?

Sollte sie...?

Cathy wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als sie einen sich bewegenden Schatten aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte. Sie spürte keine Gefahr, weswegen sie es im ersten Augenblick ignorieren wollte, aber dann verstärkte sich das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden, sodass Cathy doch stehen blieb und in die Richtung blickte, aus der die Bewegung gekommen war.

Da war es wieder, das blonde Mädchen mit den schwarz-grünen Augen.

Es war ein paar Schritte von Cathy entfernt stehen geblieben und schien sie eingehend zu mustern, so als ob es abwägen wollte, ob es den Versuch mit der Handtasche erneut versuchen sollte. Cathy erwiderte den Blick, sie sah ihm direkt in die faszinierenden Augen. So standen sie da und starrten sich gegenseitig an. Cathy wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit verging, aber schließlich war sie die erste, die den Blick senkte. Sie griff in ihre Tasche und fischte nach dem Apfel, der von ihrem spärlichen Mittagessen übrig geblieben war, nur um ihn dann dem Mädchen, das noch ausgezehrter aussah als vor vier Tagen, zuzuwerfen.

Sie konnte sehen, wie sich die Augen des Mädchens vor Verblüffung weiteten, ehe es schnell den Apfel auffing, bevor er zu Boden hätte fallen können. Dann drückte es den erbeuteten Schatz an seine Brust und zog sich in die Schatten zurück.

Einen Moment lang war Cathy versucht, ihm etwas zu sagen, aber dann wandte sie sich doch wieder zu der Haustür um, um endlich hinauf zu ihrer Wohnung zu gehen und den Tag zu Ende gehen zu lassen.

Das Geräusch, mit der die Wohnungstür hinter ihr zuschlug, war viel zu laut und ließ sie unwillkürlich zusammenzucken. Das Licht flackerte leicht, als sie es einschaltete und auch wenn die Heizung voll aufgedreht war, jagte ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.

Das Mädchen ging ihr nicht aus dem Kopf, auch wenn sie versuchte nicht daran zu denken.

Cathy warf ihre Jacke auf das Bett und ging in die Kochecke, um Wasser für Tee aufzusetzen.

Sie wusste, weswegen das blonde Mädchen auf der Straße lebte. Der Grund dafür war offensichtlich, wenn man die Augen des Mädchens sah. Vermutlich hatten seine Eltern es rausgeworfen, als seine Mutation zum ersten Mal aufgetreten war. Oder das Mädchen war von Zuhause weggelaufen. Was auch immer es war, es war sehr wahrscheinlich, dass es mit seiner Mutation zusammenhing.

Cathy schluckte schwer, während sie blicklos aus dem Fenster starrte.

Sie versuchte dieses Gefühl zu unterdrücken, das wieder in ihr hochsteigen wollte. Sie wollte nicht wieder in dieses Loch fallen, auch wenn etwas in ihr darauf bestand, dass es wohl ihre Schuld war, dass dieses Mädchen in dieser Situation war. Und wenn dieses Mädchen darunter litt ... dann gab es wohl auch viele andere, die...

Das Pfeifen des kochenden Wassers schnitt durch ihre Gedanken, wofür sie sehr dankbar war. Sie warf noch einen flüchtigen Blick hinaus, bevor sie sich der Teekanne zuwandte, aber noch mitten in der Bewegung blieb sie wie erstarrt stehen.

Ein weiterer eisiger Schauer lief ihren Rücken hinunter und ihr Herz fing an zu rasen, während sie sich noch einzureden versuchte, dass es sich nur um das Pfeifen des Wassers handelte.

Aber das Flüstern ertönte direkt neben ihrem Ohr.

Wie auch schon zuvor war es viel zu leise und undeutlich, um genaue Worte ausmachen zu können. Sie glaubte auch wieder diesen zarten, warmen Hauch eines Atems auf ihrer Haut fühlen zu können.

Etwas zog sich in ihr zusammen und erschwerte ihr das Atmen. Ein Druck ... Das Gefühl der Leere war wieder da und es schnürte ihr die Luft ab.

Sie hatte Angst.

Bevor Cathy sich richtig bewusst wurde, was sie da eigentlich tat, war sie auch schon aus der Wohnung gestürmt. Sie hetzte die Treppen hinunter und dann war sie draußen.

Das Mädchen, das zusammengekauert in den Schatten saß und langsam an dem Apfel kaute, schaute erschrocken auf, als Cathy, schwer atmend, vor ihm stehen blieb. Es verging wieder ein Moment, in dem sie sich einfach nur gegenseitig anstarrten.

Es war auch in diesem einen Augenblick, dass Cathy sich wieder beruhigte und ihr klar wurde, was sie da tat. Sie kannte das Mädchen nicht, aber in diesem einen Augenblick war es ihr egal. Sie wollte nicht alleine sein. Sie wollte nicht, dass dieses Gefühl zurückkehrte und an ihr nagte. Sie wollte nicht, dass die Einsamkeit ihr den Verstand raubte.

Sie zwang ein aufmunterndes Lächeln auf ihre Züge und reichte dem Mädchen die Hand.

* * *

„Guten Morgen."

Shawn sah verblüfft auf, als Cathy das kleine Café betrat, so als hätte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie tatsächlich pünktlich kommen würde. Er lächelte sie ein wenig unsicher an und nickte ihr zu, bevor er sich wieder an seine Arbeit machte und noch einmal die Tische sauber wischte.

Währenddessen trat Cathy hinter den Tresen, wo Ellen bereits Café aufgesetzt hatte. Die ältere Frau warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu, aber Cathy antwortete nur mit einem kleinen Lächeln und einem Schulterzucken auf die unausgesprochene Frage.

„Du musst mir einfach erzählen, was los war, Süße!", flüsterte Ellen ihr schließlich zu, nachdem sie ein paar Stumme Blicke getauscht hatten, die anscheinend nicht zu der Zufriedenheit der Älteren ausgefallen waren.

„Er ist schon die ganze Zeit so schweigsam und er scheint nicht wirklich bei der Sache zu sein. Ich meine, er ist zehn Minuten vor dem Laden gestanden, bevor er aufgesperrt hat!"

„Es war nichts...", murmelte Cathy und machte sich daran die Muffins aus der Küche zu holen, was Ellen aber nicht davon abhielt, ihr zu folgen.

„Papperlapapp. Ich bin doch nicht blind!"

Cathy blieb stehen und seufzte, bevor sie sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht strich und die Frau, die sie genauso bemutterte wie auch Shawn, ansah.

„Er ... Na ja, der Abend war wirklich schön, wir waren Essen und so und dann hat er mich nach Hause gebracht ... Und ... na ja ... er hat mich halt geküsst."

Das gutmütige Lächeln auf Ellens Zügen wurde zu einem breiten Grinsen, bei Cathys Worten.

„Ach, das ist ja so süß! Ich hab gewusst, dass das mit euch beiden was wird!"

Cathy lächelte verlegen und wandte den Blick ab. Sie ließ Ellens Feststellung so stehen, sie wollte die Illusionen der Frau nicht zerstören. Außerdem ... nur weil sie verwirrt war und nicht wirklich sagen konnte, ob sie etwas für Shawn empfand, so wie er das offensichtlich für sie tat, hieß das nicht, dass sich das nicht noch ergeben konnte.

Sie waren erst zweimal aus gewesen... Und immerhin ... Er war wirklich ein unglaublich netter Mensch ... Jemand, mit dem man nun mal gern zusammen sein wollte...

Cathy seufzte leise, kaum dass Ellen von ihr ab gelassen hatte und wandte sich wieder an ihre Arbeit. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die ersten Gäste kamen, auch samstags hatten sie Stammkunden, die es bevorzugten, hier zu frühstücken. Manche kamen allein, manche aber auch mit Familien. Es war viel zu tun, sodass sie nicht einmal dazu gekommen wäre mit Shawn zu reden, auch wenn sie es gewollt hätte. Aber wenn sie ehrlich war, dann wusste sie nicht wirklich, wie sie sich dem Mann gegenüber verhalten sollte.

„Guten Morgen, was kann ich für Sie...?"

Cathy verstummte und blinzelte verwirrt, als sie das blonde Mädchen erblickte, das alleine an einem Tisch saß. Seine Haare hingen ihm diesmal ins Gesicht, sodass man seine Augen nicht sofort bemerkte, wenn man nicht genau hinsah.

„Äh ... Morgen, Terry. Tut mir Leid, dass ich mich nicht verabschiedet habe, aber ich musste weg." Cathy lächelte die Dreizehnjährige, die sie in der Nacht zuvor bei sich aufgenommen hatte, entschuldigend an, während sie sich fragte, ob sie ihr wohl gefolgt war. Sie hatte sich bemüht leise zu sein, als sie die Wohnung verlassen hatte, auch wenn sie sich über sich selbst gewundert hatte. Sie kannte das Mädchen doch gar nicht. Bis auf seinen Namen und die Tatsache, dass es eine Mutantin war, wusste sie nichts über es.

Terry hatte nach sehr langem Zögern ihre Hand akzeptiert und war ihr in Wohnung gefolgt, wo sie sich weiterhin angeschwiegen hatten, während Cathy ihnen Tee gemacht hatte. Aber allein die Anwesenheit einer weiteren Person in dem Raum hatte ihr das Atmen erleichtert und hatte diese Angst, die Besitz von ihr ergriffen hatte, verjagt. Und so ... Vielleicht hatte sie ja gewollt, dass das Mädchen blieb. Eigentlich war sie ganz glücklich darüber, dass Terry hier aufgetaucht war.

„Möchtest du vielleicht Pancakes? Ellen macht wirklich gute Pancakes und ich glaube ich habe zu Hause nicht wirklich mehr was im Kühlschrank..."

Terry sah sie ein wenig verblüfft an, nickte dann nach einigem Zögern aber. Cathy erwiderte die Geste und notierte sich die Bestellung, bevor sie sich auch bei den anderen Gästen nach ihren Wünschen erkundigte.

Es dauerte auch nicht besonders lange, bis sie den Gästen ihr Essen bringen konnte, aber gerade als sie die Terry die bestellten Pancakes geben wollte, prallte sie gegen Shawn, der sich unerwartet zu ihr umgewandt hatte.

„Oh ... Entschuldige.", murmelte er und wollte sich sichtlich wieder an seine Arbeit begeben, schien es sich dann aber doch noch einmal zu überlegen und sah sie an.

„Hast du einen Moment Zeit? Ich wollte mit dir reden."

„Äh ... Ja ... Ich wollte nur diese Bestellung noch erledigen."

„Ach so..." In den Blick, mit dem er sie maß, mischte sich Verwirrung. „Komisch. Ich war mir eigentlich sicher, dass du alles schon raus gebracht hast."

„Nein, die Pancakes für das Mädchen am Fenster sind gerade erst fertig geworden."

„Welches Mädchen?"

Cathy sah ihn einen Moment lang perplex an, bevor sie seinem Blick folgte. Der Tisch, an dem Terry noch vor zehn Minuten gesessen hatte, war leer.

Cathy runzelte irritiert die Stirn und legte den Teller auf den Tresen, bevor sie nachsah, ob Terry vielleicht nur auf die Toilette gegangen war. Aber dort war das blonde Mädchen auch nicht.

„Das ist wirklich seltsam...", murrte sie, als sie wieder zu Shawn zurückkehrte. Wieso war Tammy weg gegangen? Sie hatte doch zustimmend genickt, als Cathy sie gefragt hatte, ob sie Pancakes haben wollte.

„Dann esse ich sie nachher eben selbst..." Cathy strich sich frustriert eine Strähne aus der Stirn, bevor sie sich wieder Shawn zuwandte. „Du wolltest mich sprechen?"

„Ja." Shawn zog sie in die Küche und betrachtete sie eingehend. „Ich wollte mich für letzte Nacht entschuldigen."

„Shawn ... Du musst nicht..."

„Nein, ich war zu schnell und es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte dich nicht bedrängen und vor allem wollte ich dich nicht davon abschrecken wieder mit mir auszugehen."

„Es ist schon in Ordnung.", sie wollte den Blick senken, aber er ergriff ihr Kinn und zwang sie dazu, ihn anzusehen.

„Es ist nicht in Ordnung.", hauchte er, während sein Daumen zärtlich über ihre Wange strich. „Ich möchte, dass du es genauso willst wie ich, wenn ich dich das nächste Mal küsse."

Würde es ein nächstes Mal geben? Cathy konnte die Frage beim besten Willen nicht beantworten, aber dennoch nickte sie langsam. Das Lächeln, das er ihr auf die Antwort schenkte, war so glücklich, das es ihr ebenfalls ein Lächeln entlockte.

Sie konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, ihn zu enttäuschen.

Er sah ihr noch einmal tief in die Augen, bevor er von ihr abließ und die Küche wieder verließ, wie um ihr etwas Luft zu lassen. Sie blieb aber selbst nicht lange und stand kurz darauf wieder hinter dem Tresen, von wo aus sie den Blick durch das Café streichen ließ, um zu sehen, ob einer der Gäste vielleicht etwas brauchte. Aber dem war nicht so, die Gäste schienen zufrieden zu sein, die Menschen unterhielten sich leise.

Cathy griff nach dem Teller mit den Pancakes, um sie in die Küche zu bringen. Aber kaum dass ihre Finger den Rand des Tellers berührt hatten, zerbarst das Fenster bei eben jenem Tisch, an dem Terry vor kurzem noch gesessen hatte.

* * *

Ein Mann.

Cathy konnte nur ungläubig blinzeln, als ihr endlich wieder bewusst wurde, was los war. Während sie auf den bewusstlosen Mann hinunter starrte, der inmitten von Glasscherben lag, wurde ihr ihre Umgebung langsam wieder bewusst. Sie konnte aufgeregte Stimmen hören und irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass Shawn nicht weit von ihr entfernt war. Vermutlich versuchte er die Gäste zu beruhigen. Es war wirklich ein Glück, dass niemand an dem Fenster gesessen hatte.

Cathy machte einen weiteren Schritt auf den Mann zu, der langsam wieder zu sich zu kommen schien. Er schien verletzt zu sein, sie konnte Blut riechen. Außerdem haftete noch ein Geruch an ihm, den sie nicht wirklich einordnen konnte.

Noch ein Schritt und dann war sie bei ihm, gerade als er verwirrt blinzelnd die Augen öffnete. Cathy musterte ihn besorgt und wollte ihm aufhelfen, als sie sich der Mündung einer Waffe gegenüber sah.

„Keinen Schritt näher!", keifte der Mann, während er zurück taumelte. Er war schneller aufgestanden, als Cathy es für möglich gehalten hätte. Er drückte etwas eng an seinen Körper, etwas, das sich beim genaueren Hinsehen als eine Geldtasche entpuppte.

‚_Hat der etwa eine Bank ausgeraubt?'_, fragte sich Cathy erstaunt. Der Mann schien über fünfzig zu sein. Wie war er in das Café gestürzt?

Ihre unausgesprochene Frage wurde beantwortet, als sich plötzlich zwei Fäden an seine Waden hefteten und er mit einem Ruck durch das Fenster wieder hinausgezogen wurde. Und ehe Cathy hätte reagieren können, hing schon die menschliche Spinne kopfüber an einem Faden vor dem Fenster.

Die Beiden starrten sich einen Moment lang nur an, wobei Cathy sich immer und immer wieder fragte, was genau ihr Wunsch mit dieser Welt angestellt hatte, dass nun immer mehr von den Marvel-Helden auftauchten.

Dann legte Spiderman den Kopf schief und kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. Sie konnte das peinlich berührte Grinsen unter der Maske förmlich sehen.

„Sorry wegen der Scheibe!"

Und schon war er wieder weg, auf der Suche nach neuen Verbrechen, die er vereiteln konnte.

* * *

Cathy lehnte sich seufzend gegen ihre Wohnungstür, kaum dass diese sich geschlossen hatte. Die letzten Stunden in dem Café waren recht anstrengend gewesen. Weniger weil Shawn sich wegen der kaputten Fensterscheibe aufgeregt hatte, sondern weil kurz nach dem Zwischenfall auch noch die Polizei aufgetaucht war und Fragen gestellt hatte.

Es war ein einziges Durcheinander gewesen.

Cathy stieß sich von der Tür ab, schaltete das Licht ein und warf dann ihre Sachen auf das Bettsofa, kaum dass sie sich einige Schritte von der Tür entfernt hatte. Dann ging sie zu der Kochecke und machte den Kühlschrank auf, auf der Suche nach etwas Essbarem. Aber sie hatte sich in der Früh richtig erinnert: Der Kühlschrank war fast leer.

Sie ließ frustriert den Kopf hängen und schlug die Kühlschranktür wieder zu, nur um dann verzweifelt in den Schränken nachzusehen. Aber bis auf ein paar Cracker und Schokolade war auch da nichts zu finden. Sie würde wohl oder übel etwas bestellen müssen...

Mit einem fast schmerzhaften Ruck wandte sie ihren Kopf um, als sie den Blick in ihrem Nacken spürte. Terry stand in der Badezimmertür, in ein großes Handtuch gewickelt und starrte sie verblüfft an.

„Gott, du hast mich wirklich erschreckt, weißt du das?"

Cathy machte den Küchenschrank zu und wandte sich vollständig zu dem blonden Mädchen um. Sie verkniff sich gerade noch die Frage danach, wie Terry in die Wohnung gekommen war – immerhin hatte sie die Wohnung nicht zugesperrt, als sie in der Früh weggegangen war.

Jetzt, wo sie darüber nachdachte, fragte sie sich ernsthaft, was sie sich eigentlich dabei gedacht hatte. Das Mädchen hätte sie ebenso gut ausrauben können...

Der Gedanke entglitt ihr wieder, als sie Terry eingehend musterte. Das Mädchen sah schon viel besser aus, als in der Nacht zuvor und nun, wo es geduscht hatte, hatte seine Haut auch nicht mehr so einen kränklichen Schimmer.

„Wieso bist du einfach so weggegangen, ohne ein Wort zu sagen? Ich hab mir echt Sorgen gemacht! Und die Pancakes waren wirklich gut..." Cathy versuchte nicht allzu beleidigt zu klingen, auch wenn sie wusste, dass ihr das nicht ganz gelang.

Terry starrte sie ein paar Augenblicke lang an, ehe sie antwortete. Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, sodass selbst Cathy Mühe hatte, ihre Worte zu verstehen.

„Eine Frau hat mich merkwürdig angestarrt...", murmelte sie und wandte verlegen den Blick ab, bevor sie nach ihrer abgewetzten Kleidung fischte.

Cathy sah ihr einen Moment lang dabei zu, bevor sie seufzte, zu ihrem Schrank ging und ein paar Sachen herausholte, um sie dann Terry zu geben. Sie drehte sich um, während Terry sich umzog und griff nach dem Telefon.

„Ist Pizza für dich okay?"

* * *

Stille.

Selbst das Rauschen des Wassers, mit dem sie ihre Hände wusch, hörte sie nicht. Es war still, auch wenn ihr durchaus bewusst war, dass da Geräusche um sie herum hätten sein sollen.

Cathy starrte das kalte Wasser an, verfolgte dessen Weg über ihre Hände bis zu dem Abfluss, der alles verschlang.

Dann blinzelte sie, das erste Mal seitdem sie das Wasser aufgedreht hatte, und ein Teil des bedrückenden Gefühls hob sich von ihrer Brust.

Heute hätte ihr Vater Geburtstag gehabt.

Cathy schluckte schwer und blinzelte erneut, ehe sie leicht den Kopf schüttelte und die Benommenheit, die Besitz von ihr ergriffen hatte, abwarf. Mit dieser einfachen Geste kamen auch die Geräusche zurück. Sie konnte hören, wie Ellen hinter ihr in der Küche herum hantierte, wie die Gäste sich untereinander unterhielten. Und das Rauschen des Wassers, das sie vor kurzem in seinen Bann geschlagen hatte.

Mit einer nur leicht zitternden Hand drehte Cathy den Wasserhahn ab, nur um sich dann von der Spüle abzuwenden und sich die Hände zu trocknen. Dabei streiften ihre Augen Shawn, der verlegen den Blick abwandte. Sie wusste auch so, dass er sie schon den ganzen Morgen über besorgt beobachtet hatte.

Es war schon eine Woche her, dass sie dieses Gespräch geführt hatten, eine ganze Woche, seitdem Spiderman die eine Fensterscheibe mit einem Bankräuber eingeschlagen hatte und seitdem Terry bei ihr wohnte. Und auch wenn der letzte Samstag in einem Chaos geendet hatte, war die Woche danach doch recht angenehm gewesen.

Es tat richtig gut zu wissen, dass jemand auf sie wartete, wenn sie am Abend nach Hause kam. Sie hatte keine Ahnung davon, was Terry den ganzen Tag machte, aber es war ihr auch egal, solange sie nur da war, wenn Cathy von der Arbeit zurückkam.

Jeden Abend der vergangenen Woche hatte sie zusammen mit Terry zu Abend gegessen, sie hatten Tee getrunken und geredet, anfangs zwar recht zögerlich, aber Terry war nach den ersten zwei Nächten doch richtig lebhaft geworden. Sie waren beisammen gesessen und hatten...

Cathy stutzte.

Worüber hatten sie eigentlich geredet?

„Entschuldigen Sie Miss, ich hätte gern noch Kaffee!"

Cathy griff automatisch nach der Kaffeekanne und schenkte dem Mann geistesabwesend noch einmal nach, während sie verzweifelt versuchte sich den Stoff ihrer Gespräche mit Terry in Erinnerung zu rufen.

Es ging nicht.

Sie hatte ein ganz klares Bild vor Augen: Terry und sie an dem kleinen Esstisch mit je einer Teetasse in den Händen. Sie konnte sehen, wie sich Terrys Lippen bewegten, konnte fühlen, wie ihre eigenen Antworten auf ihre Worte formten.

Aber sie konnte nichts hören.

Je mehr sie versuchte sich die Gespräche vor Augen zu führen, desto undeutlicher wurden sie. Sie versuchte, sich noch mehr zu konzentrieren, aber das führte nur dazu, dass das Bild selbst verschwamm und...

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Cathys Herz setzte einen Moment lang aus, als Shawns Stimme durch ihre Gedanken fuhr. Sie biss sich mit voller Kraft auf die Lippen, um nicht vor Schreck aufzuschreien und sich konnte sich nur mit Mühe davon abhalten, seine Hand abzuschütteln.

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, ehe sie sich soweit wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, dass sie ihn ansehen konnte und selbst da war sie sich sicher, dass sie verängstig aussehen musste, denn Shawns besorgtes Stirnrunzeln wurde noch tiefer.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er, nachdem er sie noch mal eingehend gemustert hatte.

Cathy schluckte schwer und fuhr sich mit einer zitternden Hand durch die Haare, bevor sie ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen zwang und leicht den Kopf schüttelte.

„Es ist nichts.", sagte sie leise, wobei sie aber sehr wohl hören konnte, dass sich ihre Stimme nicht so überzeugend anhörte, wie sie es gern gehabt hätte.

„Mach mir nichts vor. Geht es dir nicht gut? Willst du den Rest des Tages frei nehmen?"

„Nein, es geht schon ... Mir war ... Mir war nur..."

Das Flüstern kam so unerwartet, dass Cathy tatsächlich erschrocken einen Schritt von Shawn zurückwich. Einen Moment lang wurde ihr schwindlig und das Bild vor ihr verschwamm, aber dann konnte sie es deutlich hören, so dicht, wie es an ihrem Ohr erklang.

Die Stimme war lauter und deutlicher, als sie es je wesen war, wobei sie aber nicht über ein Flüstern hinausging. Sie war da und sie war real.

Sie starrte regungslos Shawn an, unfähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Sie konnte sehen, wie sich seine Lippen bewegten, konnte die Sorge sehen, die in sein Gesicht gezeichnet war, aber die konnte einfach nicht reagieren. Die Stimme drückte auf ihre Sinne und schnürte ihr die Luft ab.

Die Angst war wieder da.

Cathy schlug Shawns Hand beiseite, als er wieder ihre Schulter ergreifen wollte, bevor sie mit hastigen Schritten das kleine Café verließ. Sie musste weg!

Aber selbst draußen konnte sie sich nicht beruhigen.

Sie lief blind weiter, sie konnte einfach nicht darauf achten, wohin ihre Füße sie trugen. Sie wusste nur, dass sie weit, weit weg musste.

Die Umgebung um sie herum verschwamm, das einzige, das sie richtig wahrnahm war der Druck auf ihrer Brust, dieses Gefühl, erdrückt zu werden, wenn sie nicht bald etwas dagegen tat. Es wurde stärker, intensiver ... Sie bekam keine Luft...

Und dann, ganz plötzlich brach es ab.

Cathy stolperte noch ein paar Schritte weiter, ehe sie stehen blieb und tief Luft holte. Ihre Lungen brannten, ihr Herz raste und ihr Kopf pochte im Takt ihres Pulses. Ihr Körper zitterte, während sie versuchte sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu kriegen.

Sie sah ruckartig auf, als sie den bohrenden Blick spürte. Und für einen kleinen Moment trafen sich dunkelbraune Augen mit tiefgrünen, bevor Cathy das Geräusch von quietschenden Reifen wahrnahm.

Dann traf sie etwas mit voller Wucht und alles wurde schwarz.


	9. Kapitel 7: Welcome to Mutant High

Sooo... Ich weiß, ich habe echt ewig kein Update gemacht, aber das liegt eher daran, dass ich hauptsächlich auf poste... n_n'' Sorry...

Aber wenigstens kann ich hier jetzt die fehlenden Kapitel zügiger posten... Oder auch nicht... Mal sehen.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!f

Kapitel 7: Welcome to Mutant High!

„Hank?!"

Scott blieb kurz auf der Treppe stehen, als er den gelehrten Mann mit den großen Händen und Füßen beim Eingang erblickte, setzte seinen Weg dann aber hastig fort, um seinen alten Freund zu begrüßen. Ein freudiges Grinsen breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus, während er den Älteren eingehend betrachtete.

Dr. Henry McCoy hatte sich kein bisschen verändert.

Nun ja, wenn man von dem blauen Fell absah, das nun seinen Körper zierte.

Scott schenkte dem Äußeren seines Freundes aber nur wenig Beachtung, immerhin hatte der Professor ihnen von dem Laborunfall erzählt, bei dem sich Hanks Mutation weiterentwickelt hatte.

„Scott! Welch freudige Überraschung so herzlich empfangen zu werden!", erwiderte Hank mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln, während er Scott freundschaftlich auf die Schulter klopfte.

„Und noch dazu in solch reizender Begleitung.", fügte er etwas leiser hinzu, als Jean neben Scott trat und Hank umarmte.

„Hank. Es ist wirklich schön dich wieder zu sehen."

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, Jean. Auch wenn die Umstände meines Besuches erfreulicher sein könnten."

Jean nickte schweigend. Scott jedoch runzelte die Stirn, während sein Blick an Hank vorbei zu dem großen Koffer glitt, der hinter ihm stand.

„Das kann doch nicht ihr Ernst sein!"

„Oh, ich fürchte doch, Scott. Der Vorstand hat beschlossen, dass die Universität sich Aufmerksamkeit dieser Art nicht leisten kann."

Hank zuckte mit den breiten Schultern, bevor sich ein breites Lächeln auf seine Züge schlich.

„Der Rektor war auch nicht besonders darüber erfreut, dass ich das Projekt im Zuge einer Vorlesung angefangen habe... Ich darf stolz behaupten, dass sich der Mann noch nie so hat aus der Fassung bringen lassen."

Scott fuhr sich frustriert durch die Haare, ehe er geschlagen seufzte.

„Die wissen echt nicht, was sie tun. Ich meine, du BIST der beste Chemie- und Physikprofessor, den sie sich hätten wünschen können. Aber solange du das so gelassen siehst..."

„Scott, im Leben gibt es schlimmere Dinge. Außerdem habe ich nun die Ehre, mein Wissen an begabte, junge Leute weiterzugeben, die meine Aufmerksamkeit bei weitem dringender brauchen können."

„Und der Professor hat ihn darum gebeten, mich in der Krankenstation zu unterstützen.", meldete sich Jean nun auch zu Wort, worauf Scott sie verblüfft ansah.

„Du hast davon gewusst?"

„Nun ja, ich war sozusagen dabei, als der Professor mit Hank telefoniert hat. Wie dem auch sei, Scott, wir müssen langsam gehen."

„Ah, ihr geht aus?"

Jean nickte.

„Ja, wir fahren nach New York. Ich hab das letzte Mal ein paar Sachen gesehen, die ich gern kaufen möchte. Außerdem hat der Professor uns darum gebeten, etwas für ihn zu erledigen."

„Dann, meine Freunde, sehen wir uns wohl am Abend wieder."

„Ja, bis dann Hank. Und ... Willkommen zu Hause."

Scott warf seinem Freund noch ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu, folgte dann aber seiner Verlobten zur Garage. Er war zwar kein großer Freund des Einkaufens, aber so würden sie ein paar Stunden weg von der Schule verbringen, nur zu zweit ... Das hatten sie schon lange nicht mehr gemacht. In den letzten paar Wochen war immer wieder etwas dazwischen gekommen oder es hatte einfach zu viel zu tun gegeben, an der Schule.

Er hätte sich ja gern darüber gefreut, dass ein paar weitere begabte junge Menschen ihren Weg zu ihnen gefunden hatten, nur leider war die Schule für viele mehr ein Zufluchtsort als eine Bildungsstätte.

Scott schloss für einen Moment erschöpft die Augen, bevor er nach dem Zündschlüssel griff, um den Motor zu starten, aber eine Hand auf einem Oberarm hielt ihn davon ab.

„Du brauchst dich nicht um Hank zu sorgen, Scott."

Jean sah ihn verständnisvoll an und schenkte ihm ein beruhigendes Lächeln.

„Er kommt damit klar, glaub mir."

„Aber ... Er war doch so glücklich darüber, als er die Stelle bekommen hat ... Du kannst mir nicht sagen, dass es ihm nicht nah geht..."

„Das will ich auch nicht behaupten, aber er weiß, dass er hier immer einen Ort hat, an den er zurückkehren kann und das gibt ihm Halt. Es wird schon alles gut werden. Zerbrich dir nicht den Kopf darüber."

„Du hast wohl Recht..."

* * *

Scott blinzelte kurz zum wolkenlosen Himmel hinauf, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Jean zuwandte, die soeben aus dem Geschäft getreten war. Er wusste nicht genau, was sie hatte kaufen wollen, aber das zufriedene Lächeln, das ihre Lippen umspielte, sagte ihm, dass sie gefunden hatte, wonach sie gesucht hatte.

Scott verlagerte sein Gewicht von einem Bein auf das andere und versuchte nicht gequält auszusehen, während er die Einkaufstaschen und Pakete zu Recht rückte, die sich in den letzten paar Stunden angesammelt hatten.

„Und?", fragte er und versuchte den amüsierten Blick zu ignorieren, den Jean ihm zuwarf.

„Na ja ... Da wären noch ein paar Sachen..."

Scott unterdrückte nur mit Mühe ein gepeinigtes Stöhnen.

„... Ich dachte so an ... nun ja ... also, Essen und Kino?"

Scott seufzte erleichtert, wofür er ein heiteres Lachen von Jean erntete, und nickte zustimmend, bevor sie sich in Richtung der Parkgarage begaben, in der sie das Auto abgestellt hatten. Es war nicht weit entfernt und so konnten sie sich recht schnell ihres Gepäcks entledigen.

Scott verstaute gerade noch das letzte Packet und wollte Kofferraum zumachen, als er aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte, wie Jean sich an die Stirn fasste. Er wandte sich seiner Verlobten vollständig zu und wartete darauf, dass sich ihr Blick wieder klärte. Es dauerte einen Moment, aber dann blinzelte Jean ein paar Mal und sah ihn endlich wieder an.

„Was gibt es?", fragte Scott besorgt, worauf ihm Jean ein beruhigendes Lächeln zuwarf.

„Es ist nichts Schlimmes, keine Sorge. Aber es gibt Probleme mit Michael. Hank wollte ihn untersuchen, aber der Junge will niemanden an sich heran lassen. Der Professor hat auch versucht ihn zu beruhigen, aber ... Du kennst Michael..."

„Wir müssen also zurück?"

Jean nickte stumm und sah ihn entschuldigend an.

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid Scott. Ich hab mich echt auf diesen Nachmittag gefreut, aber ... na ja ... Michael lässt sich von niemand anderem untersuchen. Und es ist wichtig, dass wir seine Werte prüfen."

„Das macht nichts, wir holen das einfach ein anderes Mal nach."

„Ist es wirklich okay?"

„Ja, mach dir deswegen keinen Kopf."

Jean trat näher an ihn heran und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen, aber ehe er den Kuss hätte erwidern können, war sie schon bei der Beifahrertür und stieg den Wagen.

Scott sah ihr einen Augenblick lang hinterher, bevor er sich seufzend durch die Haare fuhr und sich schließlich hinter das Lenkrad setzte.

Er wollte sich ja nicht beschweren und manchmal hatte die Schule nun einmal Vorrang, aber dennoch ... Irgendwie lief es seit der Freiheitsstatute nicht mehr so wie früher, zwischen ihm und Jean. Sie schien noch abgelenkter als sonst und manchmal hatte er auch den Verdacht, dass sie ... Nun ja ... Dass sie an Logan dachte. Er wusste, dass er es sich wahrscheinlich nur einbildete und dass er eifersüchtig war ... Aber er hatte nun mal gesehen, welche Blicke Jean Logan zugeworfen hatte.

Es mochte gut sein, dass Scott die Welt nur in Rottönen sah, aber er war nicht blind.

„Wie läuft es eigentlich mit Mickey?", fragte Scott leise, nachdem er den Wagen aus der Parkgarage hinaus auf die Straße gelenkt hatte. Scotts Blick war zwar starr auf die Straße gerichtet, aber er konnte fühlen, wie Jean ihn nachdenklich betrachtete.

„Eigentlich ganz gut, aber du weißt ja, dass er auch seine schlechten Tage hat. Der Junge ist einfach zu jung ... Ich fürchte, dass er nicht damit fertig wird. Ich meine ... Er ist erst acht und er hält es kaum in der Anwesenheit der anderen Schüler aus."

„Hmmm ... Er ist ein starker Junge, das wird schon. Mach dir keine Sorgen."

Die Beiden schwiegen einen Moment lang, ehe sich ein breites Grinsen auf Scotts Gesicht ausbreitete.

„Neulich hat er mir ein wirklich schönes Bild von dir gemalt."

„Wirklich?" Jean stutzte merklich, bevor sie Scott einen tadelnden Blick zuwarf. „Was hast du denn über mich gedacht, Summers? Ich hoffe doch, dass es nichts Unanständiges war! Er ist noch ein Kind!"

Scott lachte leise, bei ihrem empörten Ton, und sah sie endlich an. „Na ja ... dieses Negligé von neulich ..." Er wehrte grinsend ihren Schlag ab, bevor er sich wieder auf die Straße konzentrierte.

„Ich mache nur Spaß. Es war ganz harmlos."

„Das will ich auch hoffen!"

Scott sah Jean wieder an und machte den Mund auf, um etwas zu erwidern, aber dann entdeckte er den plötzlich entsetzten Ausdruck in ihren Augen.

Noch bevor sich sein Blick wieder auf die Straße richtete, trat er schon mit voller Kraft auf die Bremse. Das Mädchen, das mitten auf der Straße stehen geblieben war, registrierte er kaum, bevor er, trotz des Bremsens, seine Seite rammte.

Nur ein dumpfer Aufschlag war zu hören, ehe der Wagen mit einem Ruck, der Scott und Jean in die Gurte warf, zum Stehen kam.

Einen Augenblick lang konnte Scott einfach nur fassungslos die Windschutzscheibe anstarren. Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren und pochte aufgeregt hinter seiner Stirn. Mit einer unglaublich langsam erscheinenden Bewegung drehte er sich zu Jean, um zu prüfen, ob sie in Ordnung war, aber sie nickte ihm nur schnell zu, worauf er hastig den Sicherheitsgurt löste und aus dem Auto stolperte.

Die Welt um ihn herum verblasste und sein Herz raste während den wenigen Schritten, die er zu dem Mädchen brauchte. Dieses war bewusstlos zusammengebrochen und lag seltsam verrenkt auf der Straße. Scott schluckte den Kloß hinunter, der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte, und sank neben dem Mädchen auf die Knie, nur um dann mit gezwungen ruhigen Händen nach dem Puls zu tasten.

Er fand ihn nicht.

Scott versuchte die hochsteigende Nervosität nieder zu kämpfen, als eine sanfte Hand nach der seinen Griff und sie festhielt.

„Es ist okay, Scott. Sie atmet."

Jeans ruhige Stimme drang durch seine Sinne und ließ ihn erleichtert aufatmen, ein Blick allein reichte um Jeans Aussage zu bestätigen. Scott betrachtete das Mädchen noch einmal eingehend, bevor er in seine Tasche griff, um sein Handy heraus zu fischen, aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass dieses im Auto lag.

Er wollte gerade aufstehen, um es zu holen, als ihn etwas mitten in der Bewegung erstarren ließ. Er ging direkt neben dem Mädchen in die Hocke und schob das Top, das über seinem Bauch etwas hoch gerutscht war, noch höher.

Und tatsächlich: Die Wunde, die bis soeben noch geblutet hatte, begann sich bereits wieder zu schließen.

„Jean..."

„Ja, ich sehe es, Scott. Wir ... Wir sollten sie vielleicht zur Schule mitnehmen."

Scott sah auf, bevor er einen prüfenden Blick in die Runde warf. Es war schon seltsam, aber außer ihnen schien sich sonst niemand in dieser Seitenstraße aufzuhalten. Es war auch niemand hinter ihnen gefahren.

Das war wirklich ... ein unglaublicher Zufall.

* * *

Cathy riss die Augen auf.

Die Luft um sie herum war kühl, dennoch bedeckte kalter Schweiß ihre Stirn. Ihre Lippen waren trocken und sie hatte einen seltsamen Geschmack auf der Zunge.

Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass sie etwas ungemein Wichtiges vergessen hatte.

Eine ganze Weile starrte sie einfach nur die metallisch graue Decke über ihr an, während ihre Finger wie von selbst über die Unterlage strichen, auf der sie lag. Sie war kalt und fühlte sich genau so metallisch an, wie die Decke aussah. Die Umgebung roch seltsam ... steril. Irgendwo in der Ferne summte etwas leise.

Sie schloss für einen Moment wieder die Augen. Sie konnte sich nicht konzentrieren, irgendetwas nagte an ihren Sinnen, so als wollte es ihr etwas ganz bestimmtes sagen.

Diese Umgebung ...

Sie machte die Augen auf und wandte den Kopf zur Seite, um sich den Raum genauer anzusehen. Er kam ihr so bekannt vor, aber sie konnte in diesem Augenblick nicht sagen, woher. Sie war sich sicher, ihn schon einmal gesehen zu haben...

War sie vielleicht schon mal aufgewacht?

Sie verwarf diesen Gedanken. Wieso hätte sie denn wieder einschlafen sollen, wenn sie schon einmal aufgewacht war? Nein, es war etwas anderes. Aber je mehr sie versuchte, darüber nachzudenken, desto stärker begann es hinter ihrer Stirn zu pochen.

Leise stöhnend drückte sie die Hände gegen ihre Augen, die von dem grellen Licht langsam zu schmerzen anfingen, bevor sie sich vorsichtig aufsetzte und die Beine von dem Bett schwang.

‚_Nein ... Es ist eher ein Tisch...'_, verbesserte sie sich in Gedanken, nachdem sie ihre Unterlage genauer betrachtet hatte. Wenn sie ganz ehrlich sein wollte, dann erinnerte er sie an einen Seziertisch.

Aber was machte sie auf einem Seziertisch? Handelte es sich bei diesem Raum etwa um ein Labor?

‚_Gott ... Was ist denn nur passiert?'_

Bei dem Gedanken daran, dass sie sich möglicher Weise in einem Labor befinden könnte, jagte Cathy ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken und etwas tief in ihr zog sich verängstigt zusammen. Ehe sie sich versah war sie auch schon auf den Beinen und wich von dem Tisch zurück, so lange, bis sie mit dem Rücken gegen einen der Schränke stieß.

Schon alleine das Klirren der Flaschen, die sich darin befanden, ließ sie zusammenzucken.

Fast panisch ließ sie den Blick durch den Raum schweifen, auf der Suche nach einem Fluchtweg, aber sie war im ersten Augenblick so verwirrt, dass sie einfach keinen finden konnte. Dabei war sie sich sicher, dass es einen geben musste. Sie konnte hören, wie irgendwo Luft durch einen kleinen Spalt hinein drang.

Ihre Augen suchten die einzige leere Wand ab, während sich ihre Hände in ihre Kleidung krallten, wie um nach Halt zu suchen. Der Stoff des Oberteils sagte ihr, dass es sich nicht um ihre eigene Kleidung handelte.

Nein, sie hatte in der Früh ... Sie hatte das dunkelblaue, langarmige Oberteil angezogen, das um vieles weicher war, als das, das sie im Augenblick anhatte. Sie wusste genau, wie sie es leise übergestreift und dann nach Pullover und Jacke gefischt hatte, um ja nicht ... sie hatte die Wohnung leise verlassen wollen, weil...

Ein Zischen fuhr durch ihre Gedanken und sie richtete mit einem Ruck ihren Blick auf die Stelle, an der soeben eine Tür auf geglitten war. Warum war ihr diese nicht schon davor aufgefallen?

„... nicht erklären.", beendete die rothaarige Frau, die in der Tür aufgetaucht war, soeben einen Satz, der anscheinend an den älteren Herren gerichtet gewesen war, der in einem Rollstuhl saß und der seine klaren, blauen Augen sofort auf Cathy richtete, kaum dass sie den Raum betreten hatten.

„Hi." Die Rothaarige setzte ein freundliches Lächeln auf, bevor sie ihren Blick wieder auf die Unterlagen richtete, die sie in der Hand hielt. Die Frau trug einen weißen Kittel...

Cathy schluckte schwer, während sie verzweifelt versuchte, die Panik, die in ihr hochsteigen wollte, zu unterdrücken. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper und es kostete sie alle Kraft, um die Beiden nicht anzufauchen oder sie sonst irgendwie zu vertreiben.

‚_Wie haben sie mich gefunden?!'_

Sie konnte es sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären. In ihrem Kopf war alles noch verschwommen und unklar. Wenn sie dieses Auto nicht gerammt hätte ... dann...

Das Auto.

Cathys Augen weiteten sich vor Unglauben, als es ihr wieder einfiel: Das Flüstern, die Angst und dann ... Terry...

Cathy versuchte sich zu beruhigen, aber es fiel ihr noch schwerer, jetzt, da sie sich wieder erinnern konnte. Aber sie wusste wenigstens, dass ihr unmöglich DIESE Leute auf die Spur gekommen sein konnten. Ihr anderes Ich hatte sie erfolgreich abgehängt. Es gab nichts, das sie hätten zu ihr führen können. Sie hatte sich absolut unauffällig verhalten, sie hatte ja nicht einmal ... Sie starrte einen Moment lang auf ihre Hände, ehe ihr Blick wieder hoch schellte.

Der Mann war direkt vor ihr stehen geblieben, die Frau stand nicht weit hinter ihm.

Ein kurzer Moment verging, ein Moment, in dem sie die beiden einfach nur anstarrte.

Die Beiden ... Sie kamen ihr ... bekannt ... vor...

Cathys Atem stockte, als ihre Augen die des Mannes streiften. Blaue, weise und wissende Augen. Augen, die in den Geist eines Menschen blicken konnten.

Augen, die sie kannte.

‚_Nein ...'_

„Es tut mir Leid, wenn wir Sie verängstigt haben, aber Sie hatten einen ... Unfall und meine Schüler haben es für besser befunden, Sie hier ärztlich zu versorgen."

„Ich brauche keine medizinische Versorgung.", sprachen ihre Lippen ohne ihr Zutun Logans Worte, während sich ihr Herz schmerzhaft zusammen zog.

‚_Das kann nicht wahr sein. Bitte ... Bitte, lass es nicht wahr sein!'_

Ein amüsiertes Lächeln schlich sich auf die Züge des Mannes, bevor er ihr die Hand entgegenstreckte. Sie konnte nicht die Kraft dazu aufbringen, sie zu schütteln. Alles, was sie tun konnte, war, ihn einfach nur immer entsetzter anzustarren.

„Mein Name ist Charles Xavier und Sie befinden sich auf meiner Schule für Begabte."

‚_Sag, dass es nicht wahr ist.'_

Seine Stirn runzelte sich leicht, während sich Sorge in seinen freundlichen Blick mischte. „Miss ... Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Cathy konnte fühlen, wie ihr jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich, während das Pochen hinter ihrer Stirn stärker wurde. Da war etwas, das leicht über ihre Sinne strich, aber sie war viel zu abgelenkt, um es zuordnen zu können.

Seine Lippen bewegten sich und sie konnte sehen, wie auch die Frau auf sie einredete, aber das änderte nichts. Das Pochen wurde stärker, während ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie sich das alles nicht nur einbilden konnte. Die Figuren vor ihr waren real. Aber das war es ja nicht, was sie so entsetzte.

Sie keuchte, als wieder etwas gegen ihre überreizten Sinne drückte. Weit entfernt glaubte sie Stimmen hören zu können.

‚_Es kann einfach nicht sein!'_

Aber es war so.

_Beruhige dich!_

Einen Augenblick lang herrschte absolute Stille, nachdem Patrick Stewards telepathische Stimme in ihrem Kopf erklungen war.

Dann zog sich der Telepath zurück und die Blockaden, die ihr Geist vor so langer Zeit zum Selbstschutz errichtet hatte, zerbarsten.

Und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag, wurde Cathy schwarz vor Augen, als die Stimmen über sie herfielen und ihr Geist unter der schieren Last nachgab.

* * *

„Scott, Jean, was ist passiert?"

Der Professor erwartete sie bereits, zusammen mit Hank, als sie vor dem Haus anhielten und hastig ausstiegen. Jean ging zum Professor, um ihm die Geschehnisse zu erklären, während Scott vorsichtig das Mädchen aus dem Wagen hob. Hank war mit wenigen Schritten bei ihm, um ihm zu helfen.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie es hinunter in den Untersuchungsraum gebracht hatten, wo sie es dann Jean überließen, das Mädchen auszuziehen und gründlich zu untersuchen.

„Ihre Wunden haben sich also von selbst geschlossen?", fragte Xavier Scott, als sie sich im Büro des Professors niederließen.

Der Angesprochene nickte geistesabwesend, ohne den Professor anzusehen.

„Scott?"

„Ich habe nur einen ganz kleinen Augenblick nicht hingesehen! Ich meine ... Ich ... Die Straße war leer, verdammt. Ich werfe Jean einen flüchtigen Blick zu und ... Ich habe sie nicht einmal gesehen. Ich bin sofort auf die Bremse getreten, aber ... Was, wenn ihre Wunden nicht so schnell verheilt wären?!"

„Es war ein Unfall, Scott."

Die Stimme des Professors war ruhig, aber sie vermochte es nicht, Scotts Zweifel zu besänftigen.

„Du brauchst dir wirklich keine Vorwürfe zu machen. Nach dem, was Jean mir erzählt hat, ist das Mädchen tatsächlich von einem Moment auf den anderen aufgetaucht und ist dann mitten auf der Straße stehen geblieben. Du trägst keine Schuld."

„Aber..."

„Nun ... Würdest du jetzt eventuell nach Michael sehen?"

Scott sah so aus, als wolle er noch etwas sagen, aber dann seufzte er nur und verließ das Büro des Professors, um nach Michael zu suchen, der sich bestimmt irgendwo verkrochen hatte, wo ihn keiner finden würde.

Der Professor blieb allerdings nicht lange allein, denn schon bald betrat Jean sein Büro, mit einigen Ausdrucken in der Hand, die sie eingehend studierte, ehe sie endlich aufsah.

„Das Mädchen ist in Ordnung, es scheint äußerst starke Selbstheilungskräfte zu haben. Eines ist aber recht seltsam..."

Jean sah erneut konzentriert auf die Blätter in ihrer Hand und setzte sich zum Professor, der sie geduldig betrachtete.

„Ich muss es noch genauer untersuchen, allerdings erst, wenn es wieder bei Bewusstsein ist. Das Problem ist, dass ich nicht zu ihr durchdringen kann. Ich konnte nicht einmal oberflächlich etwas ablesen, dabei sollte ihr Geist zugänglicher sein, wenn sie nicht wach ist."

„Ja, das ist natürlich ungewöhnlich."

Xavier sah sie einen Moment lang nachdenklich an, ehe er kurz von etwas abgelenkt wurde. Seine Augen zuckten leicht zur Seite, als er etwas vernahm, das Jean verborgen blieb, er ließ sie jedoch nicht allzu lange im Unklaren.

„Ich denke, dass unser Gast aufgewacht ist."

Er brauchte sonst nichts zu sagen, Jean folgte ihm automatisch, als er sein Büro wieder verließ und mit dem verborgenen Aufzug in das Untergeschoss des Gebäudes fuhr.

Auf dem kalt wirkenden Gang war es still, nur das leise Summen des Rollstuhlmotors war zu hören, während Jean und er sich der Krankenstation näherten. Charles konzentrierte sich ein bisschen mehr auf die Umgebung, aber Jean hatte Recht gehabt: Bis auf eine wachsende Unruhe konnte er nichts vernehmen, was das Mädchen betraf.

Es herrschte absolute Stille.

„Ich höre sie auch nicht.", sagte er schließlich leise, nach einem weiteren missglückten Versuch, aber da waren sie auch schon bei der Tür zum Untersuchungsraum angekommen, die sich zischend öffnete.

„Ich kann mir das wirklich nicht erklären.", murmelte Jean, während sie den Raum betraten und sah kurz von ihren Unterlagen auf, als sie bemerkte, wie der Professor stehen blieb.

Charles Blick war auf das Mädchen geheftet, dass in einer verkrampft wirkenden Haltung gegen einen der Medizinschränke gedrückt stand und sie aus vor Angst geweiteten Augen anstarrte.

„Hi.", sagte Jean mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, das aber keineswegs zur Beruhigung ihres Gastes beizutragen schien. Charles schwieg, während er das Mädchen eingehend musterte. Das dunkelbraune, schulterlange Haar hing dem Mädchen wirr ins Gesicht und die Augen zuckten panisch durch den Raum, als würde es nach einem Fluchtweg suchen.

Für einen kurzen Moment weiteten sich diese dunklen Augen noch mehr vor Angst. Der Blick dieser Augen war leicht getrübt, so als würde eine Erinnerung seine Sinne vernebeln und es ließ ihn für einen kurzen Augenblick, den die Jugendliche brauchte um auf ihre Hände zu starren, aus den Augen.

Charles lenkte den Rollstuhl näher an das Mädchen heran und wollte etwas zu seiner Beruhigung sagen, aber dann schnellte des Mädchens Blick wieder hoch und bohrte sich in den seinen.

Eine kleine Ewigkeit schien zu vergehen, eine Ewigkeit, in der es ihn einfach nur anstarrte. Einen Moment lang hatte Charles das Gefühl, als würde Erkennen in diesen Augen aufblitzen, aber dann war es wieder weg.

„Es tut mir Leid, wenn wir Sie verängstigt haben, aber Sie hatten einen ... Unfall und meine Schüler haben es für besser befunden, Sie hier ärztlich zu versorgen."

„Ich brauche keine medizinische Versorgung.", murmelte das Mädchen wie in Trance als Antwort. Worte, die Charles sehr bekannt vorkamen und die ihm ein amüsiertes Lächeln auf die Lippen lockte.

„Mein Name ist Charles Xavier und Sie befinden sich auf meiner Schule für Begabte.", stellte er sich schließlich vor, bevor er dem Mädchen die Hand reichte, die dieses jedoch nur anstarrte. Der Professor runzelte besorgt die Stirn.

Irgendetwas stimmte mit dem Mädchen nicht. Die Unruhe, die er schon zuvor gespürt hatte, steigerte sich plötzlich ins Unermessliche und das Zittern in den Gliedern des Mädchens wurde stärker.

„Miss ... Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Jegliche Farbe wich aus dem Gesicht des Mädchens, während es scheinbar versuchte, mit dem Schrank in seinem Rücken zu verschmelzen. Charles konzentrierte sich erneut und versuchte es mittels Telepathie zu beruhigen, aber zu seiner Verblüffung stieß er dabei auf dicke, nahezu undurchdringliche Schilde.

Aber Charles Francis Xavier war nicht umsonst der mächtigste Telepath der Welt.

„Kind, beruhige dich.", sagte er leise, während er langsam ihren Geist abtastete, auf der Suche nach einen Riss oder einen Schwachpunkt in der Blockade. Seine Lippen murmelten wie von selbst beruhigende Worte und er registrierte nebenbei, wie Jean ihn dabei unterstützte, auch wenn es nicht zu helfen schien. Das Mädchen sah so aus, als würde es gleich zusammenbrechen.

Er drückte mit seinem Geist gegen die Barriere und nach nur wenigen Augenblicken glaubte er, etwas hören zu können. Die Stimme war leise und panisch, er konnte sie nicht verstehen, aber sie drang durch feine Risse, die unter seinen geistigen Fingern entstanden waren.

Einen kleinen Augenblick lang zögerte er noch, bevor er sich sammelte und mit aller Kraft einen Befehl in den Riss lenkte.

_Beruhige dich!_

Die panische Stimme verstummte und er konnte spüren, wie sich das Mädchen entspannte.

Für einen kurzen Moment herrschte absolute Stille.

Dann begann sich der haarfeine Riss, der in der Barriere entstanden war, auszubreiten. Und kaum dass sich Charles zurückgezogen hatte, zerbarsten die Blockaden.

Vor seinen Augen brach das Mädchen bewusstlos zusammen.

* * *

„Ihr Name ist Cathy."

Scott sah auf, als Jean sich neben ihm auf der Couch niederließ und erschöpft seufzte. Er selbst hatte sich auch erst vor kurzem dort niedergelassen, nach einer langen und vergeblichen Suche nach Michael. Es war ja nicht so, als hätte er etwas anderes erwartet. Der Junge kannte die Schule wahrscheinlich besser als alle Anderen, mit Ausnahme des Professors. Fand man eines seiner Verstecke, so dauerte es nicht sehr lange, bis er ein neues gefunden hatte.

„Habt ihr mit ihr geredet?"

„Ehm ... Nicht direkt, nein."

Jean massierte sich die Schläfen, bevor sie sich an ihren Verlobten anlehnte und die Augen schloss.

„Sie war bei Bewusstsein, als der Professor und ich hinunter gegangen sind, aber sie war nicht wirklich ansprechbar. Sie war panisch und der Professor hat versucht sie zu beruhigen. Na ja ... Sie hatte sehr starke mentale Schilde, die aber zerbrochen sind, kaum dass der Professor Kontakt mit ihnen hatte. Wir vermuten, dass sie diese Barrieren nicht bewusst aufgebaut hat."

„Heißt das...?"

„Ja. Neben der Selbstheilung hat sie auch telepathische Kräfte, aber wie es aussieht, kann sie diese nicht kontrollieren. Vielleicht hat sie gar nicht gewusst, dass sie über diese Fähigkeit verfügt."

Scott sah Jean einen Moment lang nachdenklich an, bevor er die Stirn runzelte.

„Ich dachte, dass man entweder mentale oder physische Kräfte hat."

Jean antwortete nicht sofort, sondern schmiegte sich enger an ihn. Ihre Hand suchte die seine, ihre Finger strichen langsam über die Haut, die sie dort fanden.

„Das ist nicht so einfach, weißt du. Wir stehen erst am Anfang einer Entwicklung. Es stimmt schon, normaler Weise hat man entweder mentale oder physische Kräfte. Aber wie in allem gibt es auch hier Ausnahmen."

„Und was jetzt?"

Jean zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das kommt auf Cathy an. Ich habe eines der Gästezimmer für sie hergerichtet und Charles wird mit ihr sprechen, sobald sie wieder zu sich kommt. Aber wir können sie natürlich nicht hier festhalten, sollte sie gehen wollen."

Scott nickte schweigend und strich Jean eine Strähne aus der Stirn, bevor er diese sacht küsste. Er konnte hören, wie Jeans Atmung langsamer und gleichmäßiger wurde. Er schlang einen Arm um ihre Schultern, um sie näher an sich heranzuziehen.

Er wusste, dass er wieder nach Michael suchen sollte, aber...

Es war sein freier Nachmittag mit seiner Verlobten. Auch wenn diese soeben eingeschlafen war.

* * *

Stimmen.

Cathy rollte sich auf dem Bett zusammen und presste die Hände gegen die Ohren, aber die Vielzahl an Stimmen drang weiterhin ungehindert durch. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie begriff, dass diese direkt in ihrem Kopf ertönten.

Und je wacher sie wurde, desto lauter wurden sie.

Mit jeder verstreichenden Minute wurden sie stärker und drückten mit ihrem schieren Gewicht gegen ihre Sinne, bis sich ein bohrender Schmerz hinter ihrer Stirn auszubreiten begann.

Sie versuchte sie zu ignorieren, zu verjagen, aber sie waren viel zu stark. Sie konnte kaum noch ihre eigenen Gedanken hören.

Gedanken...

Cathy riss die Augen auf, als ihr bewusst wurde, was der Lärm in ihrem Kopf bedeutete.

Es war...

„Telepathie."

Sie sah ruckartig auf, als die Stimme ertönte. Anders als die, die sie quälten, war diese warm und freundlich. Und vor allem: Sie war real und bestand aus Schallwellen, die in ihre Ohren drangen.

Direkt vor dem Bett, in dem sie aufgewacht war, saß der ältere Mann in dem Rollstuhl und sah sie lächelnd an, während sie ihn musterte. Ihr Herz begann wieder schneller zu schlagen und die Gedanken, die sie geplagt hatten, ehe die Stimmen wiedergekommen waren, drohten an die Oberfläche zu dringen, aber sie verbat sich selbst, daran zu denken, wen genau sie vor sich hatte.

„Hallo, Cathrine. Wir haben uns zwar schon getroffen, aber ich stelle mich nochmals vor: Ich bin Charles Xavier und du befindest dich hier an meiner Schule für Begabte."

Cathy konnte nicht anders, als ihn stumm anzustarren. Sie hatte Schwierigkeiten damit, sich zu konzentrieren, immer wieder schnitten die fremden Stimmen durch ihre Gedanken.

„Die Stimmen, die du hörst, sind die Gedanken derjenigen, die sich hier an der Schule befinden. Die Fähigkeit, die Gedanken anderer zu lesen, nennt man Telepathie."

„Wieso..." Cathy griff sich an die Stirn, als der Schmerz in ihrem Kopf wieder stärker wurde. Sie konnte fühlen, wie die Dunkelheit wieder an ihren Sinnen nagte, wie sie versuchte, sie in den erlösenden Schlaf zu locken.

Und dann ...

Plötzlich waren die Stimmen weg.

Einen Moment lang herrschte absolute Stille, so als ob jemand jegliche Geräusche abgeschaltet hätte. Dann aber räusperte sich der Professor leise.

„Ich habe mir erlaubt, ein provisorisches Schild um deinen Geist herum zu errichten, Cathrine. Geht es jetzt wieder?"

Cathy nickte langsam, es dauerte aber noch ein paar Minuten, bis sie ihre Gedanken wieder ordnen konnte.

„Nun, was ich sagen wollte: Es ist höchst ungewöhnlich, dass jemand sowohl über mentale als auch physische Fähigkeiten verfügt. Der Grund, wieso du deine telepathischen Kräfte bisher nicht bemerkt hast, liegt wahrscheinlich darin, dass diese mit deinen empfindlichen Sinnen nicht so kompatibel sind, wie sie sollten. Es erfordert große Konzentration, die Gedanken anderer auszublenden, aber ebenso schwierig ist es, die ganzen Gerüche und Geräusche zu ignorieren, die nicht gebraucht werden. Deswegen nehme ich an, dass deine Telepathie von selbst Barrieren errichtet hat, um deinen Geist zu schützen."

„Wieso sind die Schilde jetzt weg?", Cathys Stimme klang leise und unsicher, während sie jegliche Gedanken an ihren Wunsch tief in ihrer Seele vergrub.

„Während meinem Versuch, dich zu beruhigen, sind die Barrieren zerbrochen. Die Schilde waren zwar sehr dick und haben nichts durch gelassen, aber sie waren instabil und somit dem Kontakt mit einem bewusst eindringenden Geist nicht gewachsen. Es tut mir ehrlich Leid."

„Und ... jetzt?"

Eigentlich kannte sie die Antwort schon, aber die Frage kam ganz wie von selbst. Sie konnte noch gar nicht glauben, dass sie ausgerechnet bei den X-Men gelandet war. Und...

„Du kannst hier bleiben und lernen, mit deinen Fähigkeiten umzugehen, wenn du möchtest. Die Schilde, die jetzt deinen Geist umgeben, werden nicht lange halten. Früher oder später werden auch sie brechen und die Gedanken werden erneut unkontrolliert eindringen."

„Hier bleiben?", murmelte Cathy und wandte den Blick ab, um das Fenster anzustarren, durch das Licht in das Zimmer drang.

Aber wie konnte sie hier bleiben, wenn sie dafür verantwortlich war ... Wie konnte sie die X-Men, die ganzen Schüler ansehen, wenn sie Schuld daran war...

Sie fühlte Patrick Stewards Blick, aber sie konnte sich noch nicht dazu bringen, ihm eine Antwort zu geben.

Wie konnte sie hier bleiben, wenn sie daran Schuld war, dass die Schauspieler aus dem Film mit ihren Rollen verschmolzen waren?

Cathy schluckte schwer, bevor sie tief durchatmete und sich dem Professor wieder zuwandte. Sie sah ihn einen langen Moment lang nachdenklich an, ehe sie die Augen schloss und langsam nickte.

Sie würde einfach lernen müssen, mit ihrem schlechten Gewissen klar zu kommen.

„Willkommen auf meiner Schule für Begabte."


	10. Kapitel 08: Settling in

Kapitel 8: Settling in

Es war hell.

Viel zu hell.

Cathy zog die Decke über den Kopf und kuschelte sich noch mehr in das warme Bett, das sie sogleich wieder in den Schlaf zu wiegen versuchte. Sie wusste ja eigentlich, dass sie aufstehen sollte, aber sie konnte sich einfach nicht dazu bringen.

In ihrem Kopf herrschte eine herrliche Stille und sie musste einfach diese Momente auskosten, in denen die Stimmen sie nicht bedrängten.

So wie jetzt.

Nach einer durchwachten Nacht hatte sie endlich ihre Ruhe, die Stimmen prallten an den Barrieren ab, die der Professor nach dem Frühstück um ihren Geist herum errichtet hatte. Ihr selbst war das noch nicht gelungen.

Egal was sie auch anstellte, sie schaffte es einfach nicht, Schilde aufzubauen, die nicht gleich wieder zerbröckelten. Dabei hatte sie in der ganzen Woche, die sie schon hier bei den X-Men war, kaum etwas anderes getan, als daran zu arbeiten.

Die ersten Tage hatte der Professor ihr erklärt, wie man diese Barrieren entfernen konnte, was sie dann auch geübt hatten. Das war ja nicht das Problem, es war sogar recht einfach. Sie wieder zu errichten ... nun, das war eine ganz andere Sache.

Es war ja nicht so, als ob sie die Theorie nicht verstanden hätte, die Xavier detailliert mit ihr durchgegangen war. Sie hatten Stunden in eben diesem Zimmer damit verbracht, über dieses Thema zu diskutieren und sie konnte sich die ganze Sache sogar bildlich vorstellen, so wie der Professor es ihr empfohlen hatte.

Aber wenn es darum ging, die Theorie in die Praxis umzusetzen...

Sie konnte sich einfach nicht konzentrieren. Egal was sie tat, egal wie sehr sie sich bemühte, es ging einfach nicht. Sobald sie die Augen schloss und begann, sich in sich selbst zurückzuziehen, in dem Versuch alles andere auszublenden, wurden die Eindrücke, die ihre Sinne ihr vermittelten, stärker.

Versuchte sie sich auf sich selbst zu konzentrieren, so konnte sie plötzlich Ororo beim Geschichtsunterricht hören, der in dem Klassenraum zwei Stockwerke unter ihr stattfand. Dann konnte sie den Geruch des Tees an der Kleidung des Professors wahrnehmen, den dieser beim Frühstück getrunken hatte.

Cathy murmelte etwas in ihr Kopfkissen und versuchte wieder in den Schlaf zurückzusinken, auch wenn sie sich sagte, dass sie lieber weiterüben sollte. Wie der Professor schon gesagt hatte, sie konnte sich nicht ewig auf seine Schilde verlassen. Sie musste einfach lernen mit dieser Telepathie umzugehen ... Auch wenn es nicht einfach war.

‚_Später.'_, dachte sie schläfrig und grub sich tiefer in ihre Decke ein. Eine Decke, an der sie immer noch das blumige Waschmittel riechen konnte, das verwendet worden war. Und wenn sie sich bewusst auf die Gerüche konzentrierte, die der Decke unter dem Bezug noch immer anhafteten, dann glaubte sie einen Duft erkennen zu können, der ihr ganz entfernt bekannt vorkam. Sie konnte ihn nicht einordnen und sie hätte auch beim besten Willen nicht sagen können, woher sie ihn kannte, aber er wirkte ... beruhigend.

Der Geruch ließ sie an Stärke denken, aber auch an Geborgenheit. Wenn sie ihn vernahm ... dann ... fühlte sie sich sicher.

Cathy schrak hoch und war sofort hellwach.

Ihr Herz raste und sie hatte im ersten Moment Schwierigkeiten damit, sich in der fremden Umgebung zu orientieren, aber dann erkannte sie das Zimmer wieder, in dem sie die vergangene Woche verbracht hatte.

Sie musste wohl eingeschlafen sein...

Ihr Blick glitt zum Fenster, durch das helles Sonnenlicht drang und etwas in ihr sagte ihr, dass es bereits früher Nachmittag sein musste, wenn man den Einfall und die Helligkeit des Lichtes beachtete.

Sie konnte hören, wie draußen gespielt wurde, aber dann ignorierte sie die Geräusche und konzentrierte sich anstatt dessen auf das Zimmer. Ihr Blick schweifte durch den Raum, auf der Suche nach dem Grund für ihr Aufwachen. Aber da war nichts. Das Zimmer war so, wie es den ganzen Tag seit dem Besuch des Professors gewesen war.

Aber was hatte sie dann geweckt?

Cathy fuhr sich frustriert mit der Hand durch die schulterlangen Haare, bevor sie die Decke zurückschlug und langsam die Beine vom Bett schwang. Sie musste es sich wohl eingebildet haben...

Mit einem fast schmerzhaften Ruck wandte sie den Kopf zu der anderen Seite des Doppelbettes um und sah sich prompt einem Jungen gegenüber, der sie schweigend anstarrte.

Einen Augenblick lang konnte sie gar nicht anders, als ihn ebenfalls nur zu betrachten. Er war nicht sehr groß und sie konnte auch sein Alter nicht wirklich einschätzen. Die hellbraunen Haare hingen ihm zerzaust ins Gesicht und die grauen Augen wirkten ... sie wirkten müde und viel älter als sie es hätten sein müssen.

„Hi.", sagte Cathy schließlich, während sie sich fragte, was der Junge wohl in dem Zimmer machte. Sollte er nicht draußen bei den anderen Schülern sein? Immerhin war es ein schöner Samstagnachmittag...

Der Junge reagierte zuerst überhaupt nicht, aber dann neigte er den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und kniff die Augen leicht zusammen, so als würde er angestrengt etwas lauschen, das nur er hören konnte. Schließlich nickte er sich scheinbar selbst zu und kletterte zu ihr aufs Bett, nur um sich dann zusammenzurollen und in die Decke zu kuscheln, die noch warm von Cathys Körper war.

Cathy blinzelte den Jungen verwirrt an und sah dabei zu, wie seine Atmung ruhig und gleichmäßig wurde. Aber selbst dann dauerte es noch ein paar Minuten, bis ihr richtig klar wurde, dass der Junge, dessen Namen sie nicht einmal kannte, auf ihrem Bett eingeschlafen war.

Einen kurzen Moment lang regte sich ein eigenartiger Impuls in ihr. Sie streckte die Hand nach dem Jungen aus, wie um diesem Gefühl nachzugeben und ihn aus ihrem Bett zu schmeißen, aber dann verharrte sie mitten in der Bewegung. Das Gefühl legte sich wieder und sie strich dem Jungen stattdessen sanft über die Haare, bevor sie aufstand, ihn vorsichtig zudeckte und dann das Zimmer verließ, das sie sich bis zu dem Augenblick zu verlassen nicht getraut hatte.

Auch jetzt konnte sie sich nicht wirklich sagen, warum sie sich leise aus dem Zimmer schlich, aber ... Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie es mit einer weiteren Person in dem Zimmer aushalten würde.

* * *

Scott gab sein Bestes, um nicht laut vor sich hin zu fluchen.

Es war ein schöner Samstagnachmittag. Ein unglaublich schöner, sonniger und wirklich ruhiger Samstagnachmittag. Und er hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als Michael hinterher zu jagen.

Nun, ganz stimmte das so nicht. Natürlich hätte er etwas Besseres zu tun gehabt. Er hatte sogar eine ganze Liste mit Sachen, die er lieber getan hätte, als mal wieder die ganze Schule nach dem Jungen abzusuchen, der sich einfach weigerte, sich untersuchen zu lassen. Dabei war die Untersuchung auch so schon eine Woche überfällig.

Es war ja nicht so, dass er den Achtjährigen nicht gern gehabt hätte. Natürlich mochte er ihn ...wenn Michael nicht gerade in einer Trotzphase war und keinen an sich heran ließ.

Er konnte den Jungen ja verstehen. Immerhin war er erst seit zwei Monaten an der Schule und der Abschied von seinen Eltern war auch nicht besonders angenehm gewesen. Aber das war doch kein Grund, ausgerechnet immer dann in eine seiner Launen zu fallen, wenn Scott Zeit mit Jean verbringen wollte, oder?

Eigentlich hatte Scott geplant, den unterbrochenen Nachmittag mit seiner Verlobten nachzuholen. Er hatte sich ein romantisches Picknick vorgestellt, irgendwo tief in den Wäldern, die das Anwesen umgaben. Irgendwo, wo die Schüler sie nicht finden würden und wo sie endlich etwas Zeit mit einander würden verbringen können. Und fast hätte es sogar geklappt.

Aber dann hatte Michael ja unbedingt verschwinden müssen, kurz vor der Routineuntersuchung, die Jean für den Vormittag angesetzt hatte. Während der Woche war ja keine Zeit dafür gewesen und von jemand anderem als von Jean ließ sich der Junge nun mal nicht untersuchen. Scott wusste, dass Hank es ein paar Mal versucht hatte.

Scott seufzte frustriert und blieb mitten auf dem Gang stehen, bevor er in Gedanken noch einmal die Orte durchging, die er bereits abgesucht hatte und sich diejenigen in Erinnerung rief, an denen Michael sich auch oft aufzuhalten pflegte. Dabei fragte er sich, ob es nicht einfacher gewesen wäre, wenn Jean oder der Professor den Jungen einfach mittels Telepathie gesucht hätten. Aber vielleicht wollten sie ihn ja nicht verschrecken. Es reichte schon, dass Michael fast rund um die Uhr den Gedanken der anderen Schüler ausgesetzt war.

Eine Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln ließ ihn aus seinen Gedanken schrecken und er wandte sich schnell der Ecke zu, in der sich ein Schatten gerührt hatte.

„Mickey?", fragte er leise und so beruhigend wie er in dem Augenblick konnte.

Der Schatten bewegte sich nicht, aber er glaubte ein erschrockenes Keuchen zu hören. Scott runzelte die Stirn und ging mit langsamen Schritten auf den Schatten zu, der sich kurz darauf als das Mädchen entpuppte, das er genau vor einer Woche angefahren hatte.

* * *

‚_Was mach ich jetzt?'_

Cathy rieb sich nervös die Arme, während sie an sich herab sah. Konnte sie so überhaupt aus dem Zimmer raus? Sie begann an der langen Baumwollhose und dem zu großen T-Shirt herum zu zupfen.

Jetzt, wo sie auf dem Flur vor dem Zimmer stand, das sie immer noch nicht als ihr eigenes bezeichnen wollte, fühlte sie sich unsicher und fast schon nackt, aber andererseits wollte sie auch nicht wieder zurück. Wenn sie nun schon auf dem Gang stand, den sie davor noch nie gesehen hatte, dann konnte sie doch auch ein bisschen mehr von der Schule sehen.

Aber was wenn ... Was wenn sie anderen Schülern über den Weg lief? Sie wusste nicht, ob sie schon bereit dazu war. Nein, sie war sich ganz sicher, dass sie noch nicht bereit dazu war. Es war noch viel zu früh ... Sie konnte ja noch nicht einmal Barrieren um ihren Geist aufbauen.

‚_Was wenn die Schilde zu schwach sind, um den Gedanken der anderen Schüler Stand zu halten?'_

Sie hatte außer Jean und dem Professor noch niemanden getroffen und die beiden Telepathen waren bestimmt sehr gut darin, ihre eigenen Gedanken vor anderen abzuschirmen. Aber was wenn sie Schülern begegnete, deren Gedanken einfach zu viel für die Schilde waren? Nur weil sie jetzt in diesem Augenblick die Gedanken abblockten musste das nicht garantieren, dass sie das auch tun würden, wenn sie sich in der Nähe von anderen Personen aufhielt.

Ihr Blick schweifte kurz zu einem der Fenster, bevor sie die Augen schloss und sich auf ihre Umgebung konzentrierte. Nein, außer den Geräuschen, die von draußen herein drangen, wies nichts darauf hin, dass sich irgendwelche Schüler in der Nähe aufhielten.

Cathy seufzte und machte einen vorsichtigen Schritt von der Zimmertür weg, während sich ihre Hände in ihre Kleidung krallten.

Sie wusste nicht, warum sie so nervös war...

Vielleicht ... Vielleicht war einfach nur die Tatsache, dass sie sich tatsächlich bei den X-Men befand und dass es sich bei diesen auch noch um die mit ihren Rollen verschmolzenen Schauspielern handelte, einfach noch zu viel.

Aber sie konnte auch nicht ewig in dem Zimmer mit der unglaublich gut und verlockend riechenden Decke und Matratze bleiben, oder? Vor allem nicht jetzt, wo es sich ein fremder Junge auf ihrem Bett gemütlich gemacht hatte.

‚_Reiß dich zusammen, verdammt!'_

Cathy zwang sich mit aller Kraft dazu, ihr Oberteil wieder loszulassen und dann einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie barfuss war, aber das war nur nebensächlich.

Es vergingen ein paar Augenblicke, doch nach und nach ließ die Nervosität von ihr ab und ihr Gang wurde etwas sicherer. Sie sah sich aufmerksam um, nahm die dunkle Holztäfelung wahr, die die Wände des Flurs zierten und alt roch, die Pflanzen, die in den Nischen platziert waren und dem Gebäude eine warme, entspannende Atmosphäre verliehen.

Ihr Blick blieb kurz an einem Stück der Holzvertäfelung hängen, das ihr aus irgendeinem Grund anders vorkam, als der Rest, aber bevor sie es hätte eingehender studieren können, drang das Geräusch von sich nähernden Schritten in ihre Ohren und ließ sie zusammenzucken.

Wie aus einem Instinkt heraus drückte sie sich an die Wand, bevor sie vorsichtig um die Ecke lugte, bei der sie angekommen war und aus deren Richtung die Schritte kamen. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er in ihr Blickfeld trat, aber dann erkannte sie James Mardsen ... nein, Scott Summers, der plötzlich auf dem Gang stehen blieb und leicht frustriert seufzte.

Hastig zog sie sich wieder zurück, aber er musste sie wohl doch bemerkt haben, denn sie konnte hören, wie er sich bewegte.

„Mickey?", fragte Scott und Cathy konnte sich ein erschrockenes Keuchen nicht verkneifen. Sie musste hier weg... Aber ehe sie sich hätte rühren können, stand er auf einmal direkt vor ihr und sah sie leicht verblüfft an.

„Oh! Hi!", begrüßte er sie nach einem Augenblick des Schweigens. „Ich bin Scott Summers. Wir haben uns noch nicht getroffen ... Na ja ... Nicht in dem eigentlichen Sinn."

Seine Körpersprache drückte leichte Verlegenheit aus und er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, ehe er sie entschuldigend anlächelte.

„Das mit ... na ja ... Ich wollte mich eigentlich schon längst entschuldigen, aber der Professor und Jean haben gemeint, dass du noch keinen Besuch haben kannst. Es tut mir wirklich Leid."

Cathy sah ihn verblüfft an, bevor sie richtig einordnen konnte, was er eigentlich damit meinte, aber dann erwiderte sie sein Lächeln und wandte verlegen den Blick ab.

„Ich muss mich entschuldigen ... Ich ... Ich hab nicht wirklich darauf geachtet, wo ich hingelaufen bin ... Das muss ein ziemlicher Schreck gewesen sein.", sagte sie leise, bevor sie Scott wieder ansah und ihm dann die Hand reichte.

„Ich bin Cathy.", stellte sie sich vor, auch wenn er ihren Namen vermutlich schon kannte.

„Hi Cathy, willkommen an der Mutant High." Scott erwiderte mit einem freundlichen Grinsen die Floskel, drückte sacht ihre Hand und nickte leicht, bevor er sie losließ und einen prüfenden Blick in die Runde warf.

„Du hast nicht zufällig einen achtjährigen Jungen mit Vorliebe fürs Verstecken gesehen, oder?"

* * *

Er fand sie in der Bibliothek.

Es war ja nicht etwa so, als wäre die Suche nach dem Mädchen sehr lang gewesen.

Nach einem Monat gab es genau drei Orte, an denen sich Cathy aufzuhalten pflegte: Das Büro des Professors, das Zimmer, in dem sie nach ihrer Ankunft untergebracht worden war, und die Bibliothek.

Scott blieb kurz in der offenen Tür stehen, bevor er den großen, dunkel möblierten Raum betrat, in dem er selbst schon viel Zeit verbracht hatte. Durch die großen Fenster, die eine Seite des Zimmers zierten, drang helles und warmes Sonnenlicht herein, welches auf die Tische fiel, die bei den Fenstern standen.

Sein Blick blieb an einem dieser Tische hängen, genauer gesagt an dem Platz, auf dem mindestens fünf Bücher darauf warteten weggeräumt zu werden. Dennoch führten ihn seine Schritte in eine der dunkleren Ecken des Raumes.

„Ich dachte du wolltest lernen und deine Hausaufgaben machen."

Scott blieb vor Cathy stehen, die mit angezogenen Beinen auf einer Couch saß und scheinbar in ein Buch vertieft war, dessen Titel Scott ein amüsiertes Lächeln auf die Lippen lockte.

Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe Cathy auf seine Worte reagierte und auch dann machte sie keine Anstalten ihm zu antworten. Ohne von dem dritten Band der „Harry Potter" Reihe aufzusehen, zeigte sie auf den Platz, den Scotts Blick gestreift hatte und auf dem, neben den Büchern, auch ein Stapel eng beschriebener Seiten zu sehen war.

Scott ließ sich seufzend neben dem Mädchen auf die Couch fallen und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Er hasste Montage. Es war ja nicht so, dass er montags viel zu tun hatte, aber Montag war nun einmal der Anfang der Woche.

Montag bedeutete, dass das Wochenende vorbei war. Die zwei unglaublich wichtigen Tage, an denen er länger mit Jean in seinen Armen schlafen konnte. Und die zwei Tage, die dazu neigten viel zu schnell vorbei zu sein.

„Du denkst zu viel.", murmelte Cathy, während sie umblätterte.

Scott seufzte erneut und fuhr sich frustriert mit den Händen durch die Haare, während er versuchte, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Er war ja nicht hierher gekommen, um die neueste Schülerin mit seinen privaten Gedanken zu belasten.

„Sorry.", sagte er schließlich, nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens, und richtete sich ein wenig auf, nur um Cathy anzusehen, die kurz inne hielt und endlich von dem Buch aufsah.

„Kein Problem. Aber ich kann deine Gedanken nicht abblocken, wenn du so laut grübelst.", erwiderte sie mit einem Lächeln. „Es ist auch so noch schwer genug ... Die Bücher helfen zwar, aber ... na ja ... Ich muss halt noch üben."

Scott nickte verständnisvoll. Immerhin wusste er ja, weswegen Cathy fast den ganzen Tag in der Bibliothek saß.

Sie hatte zwar endlich gelernt, eigene Schilde um ihren Geist aufzubauen, aber sie waren bei weitem noch nicht stark genug. Cathy konnte sich einfach nicht genug konzentrieren. Das machte den Aufenthalt mit vielen anderen Personen in einem Raum unmöglich und somit konnte sie auch noch nicht an dem regulären Unterricht teilnehmen.

Das Lesen von Büchern, um den Stoff nachholen zu können, zwang Cathy aber anscheinend dazu, sich auf eine Sache zu konzentrieren. Wenn sie konzentriert las, hörte sie die Gedanken der anderen einfach nicht, weil sie viel zu abgelenkt dazu war. Seitdem der Professor und sie diese Tatsache bemerkt hatten, verbrachte das Mädchen die meiste Zeit mit Lesen.

„Und ... Welchem Umstand verdanke ich deinen Besucht?", fragte Cathy plötzlich, auch wenn ihr Blick wieder auf die Worte des Romans gerichtet war.

„Na ja, ich wollte eigentlich nur Bescheid sagen, dass ich fertig bin."

„Hmmm..."

„Ja, ich weiß, du denkst dass es noch zu früh ist, aber früher oder später musst du dich daran gewöhnen, wieder mit anderen Personen zusammen zu sein und zwar ohne dabei zu lesen."

„Ich weiß einfach nicht, ob ich schon bereit dazu bin ... Ich meine, okay, Michael verbringt recht viel Zeit bei mir und so. Aber was ... Ich meine, ich kann auch so schon kaum schlafen. Was ist wenn die Barrieren in der Nacht einfach wieder zusammenbrechen und ich dann die Gedanken meiner Mitbewohnerin im Kopf habe?"

„Der Professor meint, dass Rogue ihre Gedanken gut im Griff hat."

„Rogue?" Cathy sah ihn plötzlich wieder an. Bildete er sich das nur ein oder schwang ein wenig Angst in ihrer Stimme mit?

„Ja. Ich hab dir ja von ihr erzählt. Ihr gefällt es auch nicht ganz, sich wieder ein Zimmer teilen zu müssen, weil sie ja ständig aufpassen muss, aber ich glaube ihr kriegt das schon hin."

„Aber..."

Scott sah Cathy ernst an, worauf sie wieder verstummte.

„Versuch es einfach. Wenn es dir zu viel wird, kannst du wieder in eines der Gästezimmer."

„Okay..."

„So, und jetzt zeige ich dir dein neues Zimmer."

* * *

Das Zimmer war ganz nett.

Cathy seufzte und warf Scott einen unsicheren Blick zu, ehe sie das Zimmer betrat. Es war sonnig und groß genug um zwei Personen gemütlich darin unterbringen zu können, ohne dass diese sich ständig in den Weg kamen.

Sie hatte aber dennoch Bedenken und zwar nicht nur die, die sie Scott gegenüber schon des Öfteren erwähnt hatte. Was, wenn Rogue sie unabsichtlich berührte und dabei versehentlich Einblick in ihre Geheimnisse erlangte? Das durfte einfach nicht passieren!

„Ist alles okay? Brauchst du vielleicht Hilfe mit deinen Sachen?"

Cathy zögerte einen Moment, ehe sie sich wieder zu Scott umdrehte. „Na ja ... Ich glaube, zu zweit würde es schneller gehen. Dann hab ich nicht genug Zeit, um mir darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen, wie schlecht diese Idee eigentlich ist..."

Es war nicht etwa so, als hätte sie so viele Sachen gehabt, die von ihrem alten Zimmer in das neue gebracht werden mussten. Sie hatte auch schon davor nicht wirklich viel besessen und in diesem einen Monat, den sie schon an der Schule für Begabte verbracht hatte, hatte sich nicht viel Neues angesammelt. Und ihre alten Sachen ...

Scott hatte ihr, kurz nach ihrem zufälligen Zusammentreffen auf dem Gang, angeboten, ihre Sachen aus der Wohnung zu holen. Es war dieser Moment gewesen, der ihr, nach den ganzen Geschehnissen, Shawn und Terry wieder in Erinnerung gerufen hatte. Sie hatte Scotts Angebot mehr als dankbar angenommen und ihn auch gebeten, die Schlüssel dem blonden Mädchen zu geben, falls er auf dieses treffen sollte. Trotz allem, was geschehen war, war Cathy fest entschlossen gewesen, dem Mädchen zu helfen. Die Miete war bis zum Monatsende bezahlt.

Shawn hatte sie nach langem Überlegen angerufen, mit einer ehrlichen Entschuldigung auf den Lippen. Sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie unerwarteter Weise hatte wieder nach Hause fahren müssen, zu ihren Eltern und dass sie wahrscheinlich nicht zurückkommen würde. Shawn hatte geschwiegen und dann aufgelegt. Cathy war eine Weile noch mit dem Hörer in der Hand beim Telefon gestanden, bevor sie, mit schwerem Herzen, seinem Beispiel gefolgt war. Sie hatte ihm nicht wehtun wollen. Wirklich nicht, aber...

Später an dem Tag war Scott dann zurückgekommen, mit ihrem bescheidenen Eigentum, das gerade mal aus ein paar Kleidungsstücken und einem Tagebuch bestand. Ein Mädchen habe er in der Wohnung nicht angetroffen und es habe auch sonst nichts darauf hingewiesen, dass außer Cathy noch jemand dort aufgehalten hätte.

Cathy hatte sich zwar einzureden versucht, dass immerhin mehr als eine Woche vergangen war, aber beim Durchsehen ihrer Sachen hatte sie auch keinen Hinweis darauf gefunden, dass Terry je da gewesen wäre. Selbst die Kleidungsstücke, die sie ihr zum Anziehen gegeben hatten, waren bei den Sachen gewesen, die Scott mitgebracht hatte – sauber und faltenlos, so wie sie gewesen waren, bevor sie sie Terry gegeben hatte. So, als hätte sie in der Zwischenzeit niemand angehabt.

Cathy schrak aus ihren Gedanken hoch, als Scott mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln die Schranktür schloss und sich zu ihr umdrehte.

„So, das war's. Ich glaube wir haben alles. In den Schreibtischschubladen findest du Stifte und Papier, auf dem Regal dort drüber hast du Platz für Bücher und falls du noch etwas brauchst, weißt du ja, wo du mich findest."

„Hmmm ... Soll ich Michaels Zeichnung an die Wand hängen?" Cathy musterte nachdenklich die Wand neben ihrem Bett, bevor sie die Bilder auf den Schreibtisch legte.

„Was meinst du, ob Michael mich trotzdem noch besucht?", fragte sie dann leise.

„Bestimmt. Ich glaube er mag dich ganz gern, sonst hätte er dir ja wohl nicht die Bilder gemacht, nicht? Glaub mir, Michael tut das nicht für jeden. Apropos ... Du hast ihn heute nicht zufällig gesehen, oder?"

„Nein, aber ich glaube er sollte jetzt beim Professor sein."

„Gut. So, ich lass dich jetzt wieder allein, ich muss den Unterricht vorbereiten. Sehen wir uns beim Essen?"

„Nur weil ich mit jemandem zusammenziehe heißt das nicht, dass ich auch zum Essen kommen kann.", seufzte Cathy.

Scott legte ihr beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. „Es wird schon werden."

„Ja, hoffentlich."

* * *

„Bobby, du weißt dass das nicht geht."

Rogue drückte ihren Freund etwas weiter von sich weg, auch wenn sie nichts lieber gemacht hätte, als zuzulassen, dass der Junge sie küsste. Aber das ging einfach nicht. Nicht, wenn sie es nicht riskieren wollte, dass er in einem Koma landete, so wie es auch mit David passiert war.

Bobby seufzte enttäuscht und ließ von ihr ab, bevor er sich geschlagen in die weichen Kissen des Sofas zurücklehnte.

„Es wird schon nichts passieren. Wir können aufpassen."

„Ich will dir nicht wehtun."

Rogue wandte frustriert den Blick ab und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Es ... Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich dich nicht küssen will ... Ich meine, du bist mein Freund und ich möchte wirklich ... Aber...", Rogue verstummte, als sich Bobby wieder aufsetzte und sie ansah. Sie konnte fühlen, wie ihr Röte ins Gesicht stieg.

„Aber..."

„Du wirst mir nicht wehtun.", flüsterte er, bevor er vorsichtig seine Lippen auf die ihren drückte, in einem zarten, flüchtigen Kuss. Und dann war er auch schon wieder weg, ehe sie den Kuss richtig spüren konnte, ließ sie zurück mit einem brennenden Verlangen nach mehr.

Ihr Herz schmerzte, aber Rogue wusste, dass sie nicht mehr verlangen durfte. Sie liebte Bobby, aber im Moment konnte es einfach nicht mehr geben, als kurze, gestohlene Küsse.

„Ich ... ich muss jetzt gehen.", sagte sie leise, bevor sie sacht seine Hand drückte und aufstand.

„Wir können die Hausaufgaben auch zusammen machen, wenn du möchtest..."

„Nein, ist schon okay. Ich sollte ... na ja ... also, ich hab heute eine Mitbewohnerin bekommen und hab sie noch gar nicht getroffen."

„Die Neue?"

„Äh ... ja."

„Gut, dann sehen wir uns später."

„Ja, bis dann."

Rogue nahm ihre Sachen an sich und verließ den Aufenthaltsraum, wobei sie Peter zum Abschied zunickte. Während ihre Füße sie automatisch durch die Gänge und die Treppen hinauf lenkten, versuchte sie sich vorzustellen, wie ihre Mitbewohnerin wohl sein würde. Aber wenn sie ehrlich war, dann konnte sie sich nicht wirklich ein Bild von dem anderen Mädchen machen. Mr. Summers' Beschreibungen waren recht spärlich gewesen und so war das Einzige was sie von dem anderen Mädchen wusste, dass dieses über telepathische Fähigkeiten verfügte, das es aber noch nicht wirklich kontrollieren konnte.

‚_Das ist wirklich toll. Wie soll ich meine Gedanken vor einer Telepathin schützen, die sich nicht einmal selbst schützen kann?'_

Rogue sah auf, als sie endlich bei ihrer Zimmertür angekommen war, und ihr fiel ein, dass sie nicht einmal den Namen ihrer Mitbewohnerin kannte. Sie seufzte leise und wollte nach der Türklinke greifen, hielt aber mitten in der Bewegung inne. Sollte sie klopfen, bevor sie den Raum betrat?

Sie zögerte noch einen Moment, entschied sich aber dafür, ihrer Erziehung zu folgen und höflich zu sein. Sie klopfte sacht und wartete auf eine Antwort.

„Ja?"

* * *

Cathy saß auf dem Bett, das so ganz anders war, als jenes, auf dem sie einen Monat lang geschlafen hatte. Das Bett war frisch bezogen und das Waschmittel hatte einen angenehmen Duft, aber es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis ihr auffiel, was sie daran störte.

Dem Duft fehlte einfach eine ganz bestimmte Note, eine, die der Matratze und der Decke in dem anderen Bett angehaftet gewesen war. Eine Note, die aus ihr unbekannten Gründen eine unglaublich beruhigende Wirkung auf sie gehabt hatte.

Cathy seufzte leise und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die letzten Seiten des Harry Potter Buches. Sie würde sich einfach daran gewöhnen müssen. Es war ja nicht so, als ob sie erwartete, dass sie würde viel schlafen können. Schon allein der Gedanke daran, dass sie sich mit Rogue ein Zimmer teilte, ließ sie unruhig werden.

Rogue...

Cathy sah von dem Buch auf, als sie Schritte, nicht unweit von dem Zimmer entfernt, vernahm, die sich langsam näherten, bevor sie direkt vor der Tür stehen blieben. Sie zwang sich zur Ruhe und machte sich darauf gefasst, dass sich die Tür gleich öffnen würde, aber stattdessen vergingen ein paar Augenblicke, ehe jemand sacht an die Tür klopfte.

Sie starrte die Tür verblüfft an, hatte sie doch eigentlich erwartet, dass Rogue das Zimmer einfach betreten würde, immerhin war es ja auch ihr Zimmer. Aber ... vielleicht war es gar nicht Rogue?

„Ja?"

Die Person auf der anderen Seite der Tür zögerte noch einen Moment, dann wurde die Türklinke langsam hinunter gedrückt und die Tür schließlich geöffnet. Kurz darauf schaute Rogue unsicher in das Zimmer herein. Sie schien mitten in der Bewegung zu verharren, als sie Cathy erblickte, die noch immer mit dem Buch in der Hand auf ihrem Bett saß, und deren Blick unverwandt auf ihrer Mitbewohnerin haftete.

Cathy betrachtete das andere Mädchen eingehend, sah ihr dabei zu, wie es sie musterte, bemerkte, wie sein Blick nach dem ersten Augenblick unsicher abschweifte und durch den Raum wanderte. Ihr Griff um das Buch wurde stärker, als ihr bewusst wurde, warum Rogue so unsicher war, aber wenn sie ehrlich war, dass konnte sie es ihr nicht einmal wirklich verübeln.

„Hi.", sagte Cathy schließlich und lächelte freundlich und einladend, bevor sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Buch in ihren Händen lenkte. Sie konnte förmlich spüren, wie Rogue sich wieder entspannte und hörte, wie sie die Tür leise schloss, aber sie sah erst wieder auf, als Rogue langsam auf sie zu kam.

„Ich heiße Cathy.", stellte sie sich vor und reichte Rogue mit einem Lächeln, das sie nicht wirklich so empfand, die Hand, die diese nach merklichem Zögern annahm. „Sorry, dass das mit dem Zusammenziehen so plötzlich passiert, aber ... ich hatte nicht wirklich ein Mitspracherecht in der Angelegenheit. Nicht, dass ich nicht mit dir zusammenziehen wollte, aber ... ich will nicht stören oder so."

„Nein, schon okay. Der Professor hat mir schon vor einer Woche gesagt, dass ich eine Mitbewohnerin bekomme. Es ... Es ist nur ein bisschen ungewohnt und ... Na ja. Ich bin übrigens Rogue."

„Rogue? Hört sich cool an.", Cathys Lächeln wurde breiter. „Und wie ist dein echter Name?"

„Äh ... Marie." Die Unsicherheit war zwar noch da, aber Cathy spürte, wie diese langsam von dem anderen Mädchen abließ, während sich Rogue auf ihrem eigenen Bett, Cathy gegenüber, niederließ. „Aber es nennt mich keiner ... Ist das „Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Aszkaban?"

Cathy starrte Rogue einen Moment lang verwirrt an, nickte dann aber mit einem verlegenen Lächeln. „Ja ... Ich musste einfach etwas lesen und vorgestern hab ich das erste Band in der Bibliothek gesehen und ... Na ja. Es ist ganz okay."

„Cool. Ich wollte sie auch schon lesen, ich komm aber irgendwie nicht dazu..."

„Ich kann dir ja mal zeigen, wo die Bücher zu finden sind. Ich glaube Scott hat sie absichtlich so hingestellt, dass man sie nicht sofort findet...", meinte Cathy mit einem Grinsen, das Rogue mit einem amüsierten Lächeln erwiderte.

* * *

„Endlich Wochenende!"

Cathy warf Rogue einen amüsierten Blick zu, als diese sich mit einem tiefen Seufzen auf ihre Lieblingsbank fallen ließ und folgte nach kurzem Zögern deutlich langsamer ihrem Beispiel. Das Wetter war an diesem Tag besonders angenehm, die Sonne schien warm und hell auf ihre Haut und auch das Wochenende versprach schön zu werden.

„Na ja, so schlimm war's nun mal auch nicht."

„Ich hasse Mathe.", beschwerte sich Rogue und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

„Ich hab dir schon mal angeboten, dir das Ganze zu erklären. Die Aufgaben sind nicht so schwer, wenn mal einmal versteht, worum es geht."

„Du hast leicht reden. Du hast fast zwei Monate lang Privatunterricht bei Mr. Summers bekommen."

„Tja, setz du dich mal mit unkontrollierter Telepathie in einen Klassenraum voller Teenager. Glaub mir, ich will nicht mal wissen, woran Scott denkt und er ist schon aus diesem Alter raus."

„Er denkt an Ms. Grey?"

„Pausenlos.", seufzte Cathy, lächelte Rogue dann aber aufmunternd an. „Also, wie wär's wenn wir uns später für zwei Stunden hinsetzen und die Hausübungen gemeinsam durchgehen? Es ist wirklich nicht schwer ... Na ja, außer Bobby und du habt etwas vor..."

„Nein, ich glaube nicht."

„Und was ist mit dem Film, den wir uns ansehen wollten?", fragte Bobby in gespielt beleidigtem Ton, bevor er direkt vor den Mädchen stehen blieb. „Hi."

„Hallo. Wolltest du nicht mit den anderen Basketball spielen?"

„Doch, schon, aber Brad hat gemeint, dass es bald regnen wird."

„Regnen?", hackte Rogue nach und sah hinauf zum Himmel, an dem keine einzige Wolke zu sehen war. Cathy schloss für einen Moment die Augen und konzentrierte sich so gut sie konnte auf den Geruch der Luft.

„Ja, es wird regnen.", sagte sie nickend und die Augen wieder öffnend.

„Ich hasse es, wenn er Recht hat.", murrte Bobby, bevor er nach einer von Rogues Haarsträhnen griff, um mit dieser zu spielen.

Cathy seufzte leise und sah dem Pärchen eine Weile lang schweigend zu, bevor sie den Kopf nach hinten fallen ließ und die Augen wieder schloss. Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten ihre geschlossenen Augenlider und ihre Lippen, eine leichte Brise streichelte ihr Haar.

Sie konnte hören, wie sich Kitty und Jubilee, nicht weit von ihnen entfernt, leise über Piotr unterhielten und konzentrierte sich prompt wieder auf etwas anderes, weil sie die beiden nicht belauschen wollte. Außerdem würden die beiden Mädchen, die sich das Zimmer neben dem ihren und Rogues teilten, wahrscheinlich sowieso bald zu ihnen stoßen. Und wie sie die beiden kannte, würde das soeben geführte Gespräch nicht lange unter ihnen bleiben.

Es war nicht leicht gewesen, die anderen kennen zu lernen. Nein, wenn sie es sich selbst eingestand, dann war es ihr sogar äußerst schwer gefallen. Die erste Woche mit Rogue war schon grauenhaft genug gewesen.

Fünf Nächte lang hatte sie kein Auge zubekommen, ehe sie sich endlich an die Präsenz ihrer Mitbewohnerin gewöhnt hatte. Dabei hatte sich das andere Mädchen auch unglaublich viel Mühe gegeben, sich an Cathys Anwesenheit zu gewöhnen. Aber schließlich war es ihnen gelungen und dann hatten sich Rogues Freunde auch nicht lange davon abhalten lassen können, die „Neue" endlich kennen zu lernen.

Auch wenn es unglaublich anstrengend gewesen war, im Endeffekt hatten der Professor und Scott Recht behalten, denn unter dem Druck, dem Cathy durch die erhöhte Anzahl von Personen in ihrem Umfeld ausgesetzt gewesen war, hatten sich ihre mentalen Schilde von selbst gestärkt. Es gab immer noch Phasen, in denen sie schwankten und oft brachen sie in der Nacht wieder zusammen, aber es konnte nur besser werden.

Es musste einfach besser werden.


End file.
